Lo que Lily quiera
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: ¡FIN! ¿James logrará ser el chico perfecto para Lily cuando solamente tiene el primer requisito de la larga y extensa lista que esta le dio?
1. Lo que Lily quiere

**Hola!! es mi primer James y Lily publicado...habrá otro pero a largo plazo...mi plan es hacer una comedia o algo así, no se...ya verán, porfa lean y dejen r/r!!**

**LO QUE LILY QUIERA**

**Que sea alto, cabello negro y los ojos del color que sea pero que esten bonitos.**

**Que sea sincero pero no lengua suelta.**

**Que sea romántico pero no cursi.**

**Que sea dulce pero no empalagoso.**

**Que sea detallista pero no barbero.**

**Que sea cariñoso pero no mano suelta.**

**Que sea celoso pero no posesivo.**

**Que sea divertido pero no pesado.**

**Que me de libertad pero que no me mande a volar.**

**Que me cuide y defienda pero que no sea sobreprotector.**

**Que sea orgulloso pero no un cabeza dura.**

**Que sea inteligente pero no matado.**

**Que le guste el deporte pero que no sea apasionado.**

**Que bese bien pero que no sea baboso.**

**Que me apoye en mis problemas...¡¡no solo yo debo ayudarle!!.**

**Que siempre esté junto a mi, ¡¡pero no tan pegado!!.**

**Que me diga que me quiera pero que no me hostigue.**

**Que me invite cosas...¡¡pero que no me hagan engordar!!**

**Que le importe yo más que los amigos pero que me deje hablar con las mias.**

**Que huela rico, pero que no huela tanto que con el tiempo empalaga.**

**Que sea sentimental pero no llorón.**

**Que sea varonil pero no macho.**

**Que le guste la música...pero no el rock.**

**Que me dedique canciones pero no enfrente de los demás.**

**Que se acuerde de nuestro aniversario, mínimo el primer regalo debe ser a la semana.**

**Que sea platicador pero no rollero.**

**Que sea lindo pero no mamón.**

**-Aquí tienes James.- dijo Lily a un chico de gafas de su casa y mismo curso.**

**James recibió la hoja de pergamino y empezó a leer...la chica ya se había ido, volteó a ver a Sirius quien habría mucho los ojos.**

**-Creo James que esta chica pide demasiado...la única cualidad que tienes de esta lista es la primera.- dijo Sirius al ver que el pergamino estaba lleno con una letra fina y pequeña.**

**-Creo que si...-dijo James suspirando y guardando el pergamino en la bolsa de su túnica.**

**No sería nada fácil conquistar a Lily Evans...menos cuando solo tenía una cosa de toda esa larga y extensa lista.**

**Notas de autora:¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado...dejen r/r, no quiero recurrir a las amenazas, como algunos de ustedes comprenderán, jeje, porfa dejen r/r!! No sean malitos!!**

**15-septiembre-2004**


	2. Lo haré

**LO HARÉ**

**James leyó toda aquella lista con lo que se tardó unas cuantas horas...simplemente Lily quería al chico perfecto y él solo tenía la primer cualidad de aquella larga y extensa lista.**

**Ya no estaba tan seguro si querer conquistar a Lily o no, ellos tenían una buena amistad, pero simplemente él no era ni la mitad de aquella lista.**

**-No se que hacer...-dijo James que estaba sentado con sus amigos en la Sala Común, ya les había platicado todo y enseñado la lista.**

**-Pero es que esta tipa está loca...-dijo Remus.- Ningún chico es así...¿que gana?.**

**-No lo se...- dijo James algo afligido.**

**-A ver...¿que es lo que tienes que mejorar?.- dijo Peter.**

**-Pensé que ya lo había recalcado...TODO...-dijo James fastidiado.**

**-Por lo menos el fisico lo tienes...-dijo Sirius despreocupadamente.**

**-Mira James...es fácil...-dijo Remus tomando el pergamino.- solo debes cambiar algunos hábitos y listo.-terminó despreocupadamente.**

**¿Cuales?.- dijo Sirius vagamente...**

**-Fácil..por ejemplo.- empezó a enumerar Remus.**

**Debes controlar la lengua...quiero decir se sutíl.**

**Debes ser un poco más romantico...este uhm...debes ser mucho más romántico.**

**Debes ser más dulce...por el momento eres tan agrio como el limón...tienes suerte de que seamos hombres, sino no te soportaríamos...**

**Debes aprender a dar regalitos y detalles...cosa que nunca has hecho en tu vida.**

**Debes amarrarte la mano...como tu comprenderás no dejarla recorrer más allá de lo permitido...**

**Demostrar tus sentimientos...cosa que digamos no haces muy seguido..**

**"Divertido pero no pesado" esto se te hará dificil James...**

**Que le des libertad...deberiamos plantearte esto también nosotros.**

**Cuidarla...pero debes de dejar de marcar tu territorio...�¡si casi tu no lo haces! (¿se escuchó el sarcásmo?)**

**Debes dejar de ser cabezadura...�¡pero si tu madre ya se dio por vencida!**

**Inteligente...uhm...dejemos el punto...**

**¿Apasionado por el deporte¡pero si es tu segundo nombre!...**

**Besar bien...no doy mi opinión, nunca te he besado ...¿baboso?...sin comentarios.**

**Apoyar en los problemas, debes aprender a escuchar...��' �¡si tu eres un gran amigo!**

**No te vayas a emocionar mucho al estar a su lado...creo que no hueles muy bien...�¡no te quiere pegado!.**

**Dile que la quieres...vuelvo con lo mismo, muestra tus sentimientos...**

**Tendrás que dejar los dulces...ella quiere guardar la linea...¿pero cual? la de diez tamales, diez tacos...**

**Quiere que nos abandones...¡que buen punto! Lily es mi ídola ehm...si, debes abandonarnos y dejar que ella te abandone a ti...**

**Debes comprarte un perfume y de paso un desodorante...ya te lo veníamos diciendo desde que te empezó a oler...**

**Debes de dejar de reunirte con Myrtle en las tardes...dice Lily que no quiere llorones...**

**�¡Empieza a comportarte como hombre!.**

**Debes dejar el rock...¿empiezas por regalarme toda tu colección de discos?...**

**Vete consiguiendo unas canciones, de perdis pagale a alguien para que te haga el paro...**

**Comprate una agenda mágica y de favor anota el día de su aniversario y...empieza a soltar la lana porque con esta pelirroja gastarás mucho...un regalo cada semana...**

**Debes de amarrarte también la lengua y por favor no la confundas con McGonagall que ya nos sabemos tu cuento del porqué no traes las tareas...**

**Y ya deja de ser mamón...mira¡hasta ella te lo dice!.**

**-Ya bajale Remus...-dijo Peter quien había estado escuchando con atención.- son demasiadas cosas...**

**-No he llegado ni a la doceava parte.- dijo el chico riendose...**

**¿Ya viero lo dificil que es?...�¡no lo lograré!.- dijo James aturdido...Remus le había hecho ver que en lugar de ser el "chico perfecto" era el "chico imperfecto".- tal vez debo dejar esta tontería...**

**-James Potter dandose por vencido simplemente porque no es caballeroso, detallista, dulce, lindo, cariñoso, cantante, varonil, romantico, sincero, divertido, inteligente, sentimental...-decía Sirius sin respirar.- y en cambio es un mamón, olvidadizo, mano suelta, un baboso, nada sentimental, agrio como el limón, que come puras cosas con azucar, cabeza dura...-**

**-No necesito que me lo repitas...-dijo James.- voy a dejar esto por la paz.**

**-Nada de eso.- dijo Remus.**

**-Nosotros te ayudaremos.-dijo Sirius.**

**-Serás el "chico perfecto" para la pelirroja...-dijo Peter.**

**-O si no, me dejo de llamar Julius.- dijo Remus, que por cierto, ese nombre no le gustaba para nada...**

**_Notas de autora: ¿Que tal estuvo¿voy por buen camino? DEJEN R/R! dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, flores, besos, felicitaciones, lechugazos, howler...se vale de todo pero dejen r/r!_**

**_Grax a todos los que dejaron r/r, siento la tardanza! no me di cuenta! decirles que actualizaré cada sábado/domingo hasta el cap6, al menos ya que ya haya avanzado..._**

**Contesto sus r/r:**

Naty Black: Bueno, eso es cierto, es imposible, pero has dado con algo importante del fic! y no digo más! demasiada información, grax por el r/r.

ooOjosesitaooO: Que bueno que te reiste! que alegría y bueno, espero que este te haya gustado, sigue leyendo!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Grax por el r/r! y ya se irán haciendo más ñargos, no te procupes, y sobre tu fic, ya leí, pero no recuerdo si todo o no, perdón pero tengo mala memoria, después de dejar esto voy a pasar a dejar r/r, ya verás el mio!...

surprisinglyhmtc: muchas gracias! creeme que me inflé de felicidad al leer tu r/r, en vdd siento la tardanza pero el tiempo se pasa tan rápido, muchas gracias!

NyaBlack : Bueno, pues si que Lily es exigente, pero como siempre digo, "aspira alto, para que cuando te toque si es menos, no sea tanto" así que ya verás que hace James, o tal vez lo deje, quién sabe jaja...sigue leyendo!

MayeEvans: Grax por tu r/r...que bueno que te gustó y no desesperes, actualizaré lo más rápido posible.

Lucy: Wow! que bueno que te gustó y peus si quieres más rápido HA es una solución jaja, pero aquí cada semana, que gusto leerte!

sarah lilian potter:Grax por el r/r, y que bueno que te gustó, vaya! bueno, tocas la escencia del fic...sigue leyendo!.

Lily-cPotter:Grax por el r/r y que bueno que el comienzo te haya parecido, digamos que eso es lo que menos se me da, EL COMIENZO! y bueno, para eso de cambiar esperarás unos caps más, pero prometo que no aburren!.

Luadica: Que bueno que te gustó! sigue leyendo!

Yare : Espero que lo de la lectora me lo cumplas ¿eh? mira que se´re despistada pero cuando me propongo no olvido! jaja, en fin, grax por tu r/r y me alegra tener una idea original, grax, grax, grax, estoy feliz!.

malia-evans: Bueno...si que lo es, pero como suelo decir "aspira alto, para que cuando te toque si es menos, no sea tanto" así que pues siempre lo pongo en práctica jaja! y pues que bueno que te gustó, sigue leyendo!

JeSsY WeAsLeY: Que bueno que te gustó! y pues si, que bueno que cumple el primer requisito...no sabes que cosas me recuerda eso...si quieres saber de que hablo, porque de seguro te quedaste oO sigue leyendo hasta el final del fic! y bueno, prometo no tardar más de una semana en publicar, al menos que pase algo, claro.chao!

algida:Hola grax por el r/r! y bueno, ya me pasaré por tu fic, por cierto¿no lees otro de mis fics¿Hice bien?" jaja si eres tu o se me cruzaron los cables, en fin, sigue leyendo! y grax por el r/r!.

Lily-chan : Igual sería así mi chico, lástima que no exista, y bueno, para eso me llevo a sirius que por cierto está aquí a mi lado... : mejor pasemos a otro tema ya que él, él está...grax, por tu r/r! y espero que este te haya gustado!.

_15 reviews! que padre!..sigan dejando r/r porfa! superen los 20! jaja..._

**16-SEPTIEMBRE-2004**


	3. ¿Más listas?

**¿MÁS LISTAS?**

**Ya era un nuevo día, James se había despertado antes que sus amigos y ahora se observaba en el espejo del baño.**

**Tenía una postura recta y sacaba el pecho y ponía expresión seria...**

**Pero al momento en que se le acabó el aire dejó de sacar el pecho...**

**Ahora su nueva y original postura daba a ver a un chico con una chispa en sus ojos de travesura y nada cuerdo...**

**Definitivamente tendría que ponerse en marcha si quería lograr ser "el chico perfecto" para Lily...**

**Salió del baño y gritó a todo pulmón, que por cierto le recordó una canción:_que dificil se me hace..._pero recordó que debía dejar de ser inmaduro...**

**-BOLA DE HOLGAZANES, LEVANTENSE.-**

**Los tres chicos se levantaron asustados, y al ver que James era el que había gritado volvieron a acostarse.**

**-Es James...duermete, las escobas aún no se extinguen...-dijo Sirius...**

**-Y si James, las estrellas tienen cinco picos...-dijo Remus tapandose hasta la cabeza.**

**-Y Myrtle aún quiere reunirse contigo...-exclamó Peter con un bostezo.**

**-No estoy hablando de eso...-decía James sonrojado...**

**-Está bien James...La Sra. Norris aún te quiere...-dijo Sirius más dormido que despierto.**

**-QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN CON LA LISTA.- dijo James cansado y empezó a sacudir a sus amigos uno por uno hasta que estos se despertaron.**

**-¿Porqué tan temprano?...-dijo Peter mientras se tallaba la cara.**

**-Pero James, no puedes trabajar sin haber tomado tu lechita caliente...-dijo Sirius.**

**-Basta de lechita caliente...�¡debo dejarla, basta de dormirme a las ocho de la noche...basta de que las estrellas tienen cinco picos¡basta de todo!- dijo James con voz chillona...por lo cual todos se rieron.**

**-Muy bien James...¿y que quieres que hagamos?.- dijo Remus...**

**-Hay que ponernos en marcha con la lista...-**

**-Muy bien.- dijo Sirius tomando la lista.**

**-Supongo que debemos empesar por lo más fácil.- dijo James.**

**-¡EXACTO!.- exclamó alegremente Remus.- creo que vamos avanzando con el punto de la inteligencia...**

**-No tratemos a James como un lelo.- dijo Peter solemnemente.- no es un retrasado mental ni nada por el estilo...**

**-¿Que es lelo?.- dijo James inocentemente.**

**-Olviden lo que dije.- dijo inmediatamente Peter, mientras los otros reían...**

**-Creeme que sin que lo hubieras dicho, lo hubieramos olvidado, solo mira al chico...-dijo Remus y voltearon a ver a James.**

**Ciertamente el chico para su edad (16) se veía infantil, su mentalidad de un niño de 10 años, aunque ellos pensaban que un niño de 10 años era más maduro que James...iba a ser un trabajo dificil y mentalmente todos apostaron su segundo nombre...**

**-Creo que debemos bajar a desayunar para recargar las pilas...-dijo Peter.**

**-Buena idea...- dijo Sirius levantandose de un salto, y después de vestirse salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

**Apesar de ser temprano, los pasillos estaban más transitados que de costumbre pues era un sábado a las 9 de la mañana, solo un obsesionado con una lista se levantaría a esas horas...**

**Llegaron al comedor, donde se sentaron y tomaron lo que iban a desayunar...**

**-¡Si!.- exclamó James entusiasmado.- ¡lechita caliente! mi lechita, mi lechita...**

**-Nada de eso...- dijo Remus.**

**-Debemos empezar por el desayuno...James tienes 16 años y nisiquiera los niños de 7 toman lechita caliente...-dijo Sirius quien tomó de la mano de Remus la lechita caliente y se la tomó.**

**-Pero...tu...-dijo James con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-No debes llorar...recuerda la litsa.- dijo Peter.**

**-Además. Sirius no es adicto a la leche caliente.-dijo Remus.**

**-Exacto.- afirmó Sirius mientras se servía más leche.**

**-Pero...-**

**-Nada de peros...querías que te ayudaramos, nos levantaste temprano así que tranquilo, además todo sea por conquistar a Lily...-dijo Peter**

**-¡Todo por Lily!-afirmó James mientras miraba de reojo el bigote de lechita caliente que tenía Sirius...**

**Los chicos proveeron a James de tostadas con mermelada, huevo, jugo de naranja para el desayuno...**

**Una vez que hubieran terminado de desayunar y de que Remus le hechara una ojeada a la lista, decidió cual sería el primer aspecto que compondrían en James...**

**Salieron del Gran comedor pero saliendo ven a un chico de su edad, con el logotipo de Slytherin, de cabellos largos y negros...**

**-¿Ese no es Lucius Malfoy?- dijo Peter.**

**-Si que lo era.- dijo Sirius mientras que ellos dos y Remus seguían con la mirada a Malfoy quien entraba a la Sala Común.**

**-Claro que no lo es...-dijo con mucha seguridad James..-Lucius tiene el cabello rubio y ese chico que aunque se parece mucho al Slytherin tiene el cabello negro así que no es él porque no se lo pudo haber pintado...**

**Los tres chicos voltearon a verlo...**

**-Creo que...vamos mejorando el punto de la inteligencia.- comentó Remus.**

**-James: no te hagas el idiota, claro que ese es Lucius Malfoy y ciertamente como dijiste...�¡SI SE PINTÓ EL CABELLO!- rugió Sirius.**

**-Así que...¿otra vez explicando las cosas chicos?.- dijo la voz de una chica.**

**Voltearon y vieron a una pelirroja muy simpática.**

**-Hola Lily.- dijo James de forma babosa.**

**Y en una esquina del vestibulo gritaron: "bolsita para baba, bolsita para baba a 2 knuts".**

**Remus, Peter, Sirius y Lily rieron por el comentario del chico, lo cual hizo que James reaccionara.**

**-Pues ya ves Lily...los gajes del oficio.- dijo Sirius.**

**-Pero te lo tendremos listo...aunque ya me hacía esperanzas de perder mi segundo nombre.- dijo Remus sonriendo.**

**Lily simplemente les sonrió a los chicos y se reunió con sus amigas para entrar al gran comedor y antes de entrar volteó a ver a James y le guiñó un ojo.**

**Y siguieron caminando aunque tuvieron que arrastrar a James escaleras arriba...**

**Pero parecía que las únicas mujeres en despertarse habían sido Lily y sus amigas ya que los pasillos estaban abarrotados de chicos quienes leían pergaminos que traían consigo, hasta que chocaron con uno que no se fijaba al caminar.**

**-Lo lamento.- exclamó el chico.**

**-¿Robert Wallace?.- dijo Sirius mirando detenidamente al chico, mientras que James divisó el pergamino que estaba leyendo el chico...aún se encontraba en el piso.**

**-Si.- dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente y pasandose una mano en su cabello negro.**

**-¿Que le pasó a tu cabello?...antes era castaño.- dijo Remus.**

**James miró a sus amigos, él ya entendía todo, y eso que ellos decían que el lento era él...**

**-Bueno...le heché un poco de tinte muggle ¿saben?.- dijo el chico ruborizandose.**

**-¿Así que Lily también te dio una lista?- dijo James con pergamino en mano.**

**-Ehhh...si.- contestó el chico aún con un tono carmín en las mejillas.**

**-¿A cuantos más se los ha dado?...¿por eso se pintan el cabello, es que ¿acaso quieren conquistarla?.- dijo James.**

**-Vamos mejorando en el punto de la inteligencia.- repitió Remus, aunque él mismo se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta.**

**Sirius detuvo a otro chico y le quitó el pergamino de la mano que resultó ser la misma lista que a James.**

**-¡Oye! eso es mio.- exclamó el chico y Sirius le devolvió su pergamino dandole una palmada en el hombro y se lo quitó a otro chico.**

**-¿Ian Miller?...¿que acaso tu no tienes novia?.- dijo Sirius a un chico de Hufflepuff.**

**-Ehhh si, pero no se lo digas... ¡yo no fui¡yo no fui¡ te lo juro pero yo no fui!.- empezó a implorar el chico ya que su novia Omega había llegado y lo había llevado jalandolo de la oreja...**

**-Adios Robert.- dijo James y se fue arrastrando los pies.**

**-¡Adios!.- le dijeron los demás a Robert para seguir a su amigo.**

**-¡Ey! mi lista...-dijo el chico.- Chin, tendré que pedirle otra a Lily...me pregunto si todavía tendrá abierto el local donde las daba...**

**Los chicos alcanzaron a James...**

**-James...- dijo Peter.**

**-Es inutil...cuando logre hacer todo lo que me dice en esa lista ella habrá tenido muchos novios y hasta quizás tenga nietos...-dijo James dramaticamente.**

**-No seas baboso.- dijo Sirius.- Tal vez ya tenga tataranietos...**

**-¿Ves?.- chilló James...**

**-Ya James...-lo reprendió Peter por lo cual James dejó de llorar.**

**-Podrás hacer toda esta lista antes de que cualquiera lo haga, tienes a unos expertos a tu lado...así que tu solamente promete que dejarás que hagamos de ti el chico perfecto para Lily y no renegarás de nuestras decisiones...-dijo Remus.**

**-Está bien.-dijo James secandose las lágrimas.**

**-Entonces repite esto: Me dejaré en manos de mis amigos para que me hagan el chico perfecto para Lily y acataré cualquier desición que ellos tomen...todo por la pelirroja.**

**James no muy seguro recitó lo que su amigo Sirius dijo: "Me dejaré en manos de mis amigos para que me hagan el chico perfecto para Lily y acataré cualquier desición que ellos tomen...todo por la pelirroja."**

**-Entonces...-dijo Peter.**

**-¡MANOS A LA OBRA!- dijeron los tres chicos al únisono mientras jalaban a James a los dormitorios.**

**Notas de la autora:Hola¿les gustó? muchas gracias por sus r/r, siento la tardanza pero estaba en examenes y hay que aplicarse jaja, pero estoy medio de vuelta por vacaciones de semana santa pero aún así tengo muchisimas cosas que hacer, pero no los abrumo con eso. Por fin un chap más largo y poco a poco, espero que sean aún más, pero tengan paciencia! que me voy a volver paranoica jaja, no es cierto.**

**Les agradezco sus r/r a:**

**FyoraBlack: Que bueno que te está gustando, me alegra mucho! sigue leyendo.**

**Lucy: No hay problema, pero si quieres pasate por aquí, es lo mismo. Grax.**

**Pola: Grax por el r/r, quien no quisiera a un chico así, creo que todas, pero ya se extinguieron!.**

**Lily-cPotter:Bueno, creo que te hice dudar una vez más si James le seguía, pero no te preocupes que lo hará...aunque quien sabe si muera en el intento. Grax por el r/r!.**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXu: Vaya Nick dificil de escribir, ufff. Grax por el r/r! en tu r/r leí "sanes" y me dije¿esta es adivina o que? porque justamente estoy saliendo de una gripa, pero luego dije, no, no es "sabes" jaja, y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

**algida: Bueno, bueno, con los caps cortos, paciencia paciencia, porque era para situar el fic en contexto y ahora empieza la trama enserio, aunque tendrás después de este uno medio cortín, te digo que son para situar al fic y que quede claro, sigue leyendo!**

**fer-black:Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te ha gustado, y bueno, esa lista si que a causado sensación¿fue mi idea? (apenas me cae el 20) creo que haré fiesta jaja, sigue leyendo!**

**Nadir-Blue: Exacto! ese es el espíritu, "jugarsela por ella" esto me hace recordar que al final los personajes se caeran de la silla y les saldrán gotitas en la cabeza, jaja¿que cosas está dispuesto hacer James para conquistar a Lily, grax por el fic y hacerme reir un poco con la imagen de mi final jajajaja, ya entenderás, algún día.**

**alex black bird:Calro que leeré tus fics, ya verás un día un r/r, que bueno que te ha gustado! y espero actualizar pronto, me conformo una vez por semana, y pues, no tendría segundo nombre, claro que me leeré tus fics, ya luego verás un r/r, solo deja ubicarlo, chao!**

**Mary93: Ese es el punto, solo tiene un punto a su favor y hay que ver lo que hará por conseguir ser el chico ideal de Lily, grax por el r/r!**

**maga y angls: que bueno que les da risa, ese es el fin! muchas gracias por el r/r!**

**Lira Garbo: Ni yo se que planeo, pero si tengo muy claro el final que tan solo es una pequeña frase que encierra todo el fic, y pobre James, me rio mucho de él si pienso...jaja sigue leyendo!**

**Yare: Pues no se si le importe, es algo que debo plantearme jaja pero no creo que sea lo correcto, porque si te lo quedas me hechas a perder el fic y esto en lugar de terminar divertido acabará triste...grax por el r/r!.**

**josesita:Que bueno que te ha gustado! y que bueno que te causa gracia, en fin, espero que tmb te haya gustado este. Chaín.**

**surprisinglyhmtc:Te tomaré en cuenta, pero si no actualizo no es por gusto! y que bueno que te está gustando, sigue leyendo!**

_Gracias por sus r/r fueron 15! rompan la meta de 20!_

**GinnyPotterW**

**18-SEPTIEMBRE-2004**


	4. ¿Cuál es el punto?

**_Disclaimer: Nada que tenga que ver con "Harry Potter" me pertenece, pero la historia si (idea) así que olvídese el que trame de plagiarla._**

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus r/r, siempre me dan muchos ánimos, los dejo con la historia y ojala les guste!**_

**¿Cuál es el punto?**

**Llegaron a su recamara, en el camino James había dejado de quejarse de que más chicos tuvieran listas, y es que también los chicos estaban impresionados¿que ganaba Lily con tener a casi toda la comunidad masculina tratando de conquistarla?**

**Y es que seguían pensando que iba a ser un trabajo difícil, porque simplemente Lily quería al chico perfecto y en esta tierra no existe tal cosa, aunque Remus y Peter trataron de no pensarlo en voz alta ya que Sirius se ofendería, y no es que James fuera tan tonto...o al menos no tanto, tenía sus momentos de lucidez, era una buen amigo y buena compañía, pero Lily pedía demasiado...por lo menos no tendrían que hacerle cirugía plástica a James.**

**-¡Esa chica está loca!-exclamó Sirius sentándose en su cama.- ¡completamente loca!**

**-No la ofendas.- protestó James.**

**-Vamos James, admítelo...a pesar de ser muy buena en la escuela¡está loca!- dijo Sirius.**

**-He de admitir.- terció Remus.- que estoy sorprendido...casi toda la comunidad masculina se ha teñido el pelo...pero ese no es el punto.**

**-Yo creo que tiene mucho que ver con el punto.- dijo Peter.- ¡son rivales de James!.**

**-Lo se.- reflexionó Remus.- pero el punto no es ese...**

**-Que si es el punto...tiene que ver...-dijo de nuevo Peter.**

**-No,-dijo Remus.- el punto no es ese, aunque tiene que ver...pero no es el punto.**

**-Si es el punto.- dijo Peter como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.-si tiene que ver entonces ese es el punto...**

**-¡Que no es el punto!-**

**-¡Que si!-**

**James y Sirius se miraron...¿el punto de que? pensaba James...sea cual sea el punto estaban perdiendo el tiempo...tal vez Lily hasta ya tenía novio...**

**-¡Que no!.-**

**-¡Que si!-**

**-YA CALLENSE!- gritó Sirius.- solo están haciendo perder el tiempo a James.**

**Remus y Peter se callaron.**

**-Bueno...el punto es que-dijo Remus y Peter gruñó.- no nos interesa los que hagan los demás, sino que debemos movilizarnos con James...**

**-Eso era lo que esperaba.- dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Por donde empezamos?- dijo Peter.**

**-Lo he pensado y he llegado a una conclusión...-**

**-¿Cual?- dijo Sirius impaciente mientras que James estaba nervioso.**

**-¡No me presiones!- exigió Remus.**

**-¡No te estoy presionando!-exclamó ofendido Sirius.**

**-¿Entonces a que le llamas a esto?-**

**-Nada...simplemente es nada... ¡ya dilo!-dijo un exasperado Sirius.**

**-¡Bajo presiones no trabajo bien!- dijo Remus.**

**-No te estoy presionando...además...no estás trabajando, solo vas a decir por qué tontería vamos a empezar con este ridículo juego..-**

**-¡Oyes!...no tiene nada de ridículo...-reclamó James.**

**-Pero la pelirroja está loca... ¿cual se fuma?-chilló Peter.**

**-¡Lily no se droga!-reclamó James.**

**-¡Vamos avanzando en la inteligencia!...dedujo la palabra fumar.- dijo sonriente Remus.**

**-¡Deja de decir esa misma estúpida frase!- saltó Sirius.**

**-¡Deja tu de decirme lo que debo hacer!-apuntó Remus enfadado.**

**-¡Dejen de discutir!- exigió James.**

**-¡No interrumpas James!- dijo Peter quien comía palomitas mientras veía el espectáculo.**

**-¡Tu cállate!- chilló James.**

**-¡Deja de comer!-dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Paga por la función!- exigió Remus.**

**-¡Déjenme en paz!- saltó Peter y tiró las palomitas al suelo.**

**-¡No ensucies la habitación!- reprendió James.**

**-¡No des ordenes James!-dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Cállate Sirius!- dijo Remus.**

**-¿Pueden dejar de discutir?- dijo tímidamente Peter.**

**-¡Nadie está discutiendo!- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.**

**-Ohh... ¿Entonces que significa esto!-chilló Peter.**

**Los chicos prefirieron ignorarlo.**

**-¿Podemos dejar de discutir?-dijo James lo más fuerte que pudo.**

**-¡Remus empezó!-dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Fue Sirius!-**

**-¡No es cierto!-**

**-¡Claro que si!-**

**-¡Tu no quieres decirnos que es lo que vamos a hacer primero!- se quejó Sirius.**

**-En eso estaba cuando ¡tu no me dejaste terminar!-**

**-¡Yo no te lo impedí!-**

**-¡Claro que si¡Me presionaste!-reclamó Remus.**

**-¡Simplemente te apuré!-**

**-¡No soy comida!-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Y hablas de la inteligencia¡Por mi galanura!...-**

**-¡Tu no eres galán!-dijo Remus mientras le aventaba una almohada.**

**-¡Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia!-dijo audazmente Sirius.**

**-¿Envidia¿De que¿De tu gran estupidez o tu gran cabezota?-puntualizó Remus.**

**-¿Me estás insultando?- dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Noooo!-dijo Remus sarcásticamente.**

**-Sirius: Remus te está insultando...-dijo con una mueca James.**

**-¡Me estás insultando!- dijo un indignado Sirius.**

**-Veo que vamos mejorando en el punto de la inteligencia...-dijo Remus sonriendo al chico de cabello revuelto.**

**-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- gritó Sirius mientras le lanzaba un almohadazo.**

**-¡Yo digo lo que quiera!-**

**-¡Deja de comer Peter!- gritó James.**

**-¡Deja de gritar James!-gritaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.**

**-¡No digas lo que yo digo!- volvieron a gritar al unísono.**

**-¡Yo no digo lo que tu dices!...-otra vez.**

**-¿Podrían calmarse?- dijo James un poco desesperado...ya era tiempo ¿no?**

**-¡No!-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿No ves que este me colma la paciencia?-**

**-Ahora yo.-dijo Sirius.- tu eres el que me colma la paciencia a mi...con tu dicho de yo-se-todo-mirenme-soy-un-sabiondo-raton-de-biblioteca-sin-lentes-engreído-famoso-con-suerte-con-las-chicas-por-eso-se-mucho-más-que-ustedes-trio-de-ineptos-deserebrados-que-ni-siquiera-saben-leer-por-eso-deben-de-respetarme-porque-soy-superior-a-ustedes-bola-de-sabandijas-y-para-su-mala-suerte-soy-el-preferido-de-los-maestros-y-jugador-guardián-de-quiditch-que-me-creo-mucho-porque-paré-un-tiro-simplemente-super-requete-contra-dificil-de-la-mejor-cazadora-de-todo-Hogwarts-que-por-si-fuera-poco-lo-hice-con-ambos-brazos-rotos-y-con-la-cara-chorreada-de-sangre-por-eso-todo-Gryffindor-me-alaba-y-me-adora-que-además-tengo-mi-club-de-fans...**

**-¡Para Sirius!-gritaron James y Peter.**

**-Vaya...no sabía que era todas esas cosas...-dijo pensativamente Remus, en el buen sentido de la palabra.**

**-Ya era hora de que vieras todo lo vil que eres...-escupió Sirius.**

**-¡Es genial¡Mi propio club de fans!...-dijo un entusiasmado Remus.**

**-Ahí va otra vez tu y tu enorme ego...-murmuró Sirius.**

**-¿Que murmuras?-dijo de repente serio Remus.**

**-No, nada...solo hablaba de tu ego.- dijo Sirius.- y de que me tienes harto, me chocas, me fastidias, me tienes hasta el gorro, no te soporto, me caes gordo...**

**-¡Yo no estoy gordo!- dijo Remus, en ese momento James mira contrariado a Remus...tan fácil que era deducir esa frase...**

**-¡Veo que mejoramos en la inteligencia!- comentó de improvisto Remus. James lo miró sorprendido.**

**-Vi tu cara de esfuerzo al pensar James...-aclaró Remus.**

**-Podríamos dejar las palabrerías y puedes decirnos de una buena vez... ¿por donde vamos a empezar?-dijo Sirius respirando profundamente.**

**-¿No puedes decidirlo tu?-dijo Remus.**

**-Muy bien.-rugió Sirius.- bien James...decláratele a Lily...**

**-¿QUE?-gritó asustado James mientras su corazón luchaba por salir.**

**-Eso...lo que dije...-dijo Sirius.**

**-¿No crees que es muy pronto?- dijo Peter tímidamente.**

**-¡Nada de eso!...ya quiero terminar con esto...-**

**-¡Remus¡Remsy! porfaa...porafor, porafor, ayúdame tu, porafor...no dejes que Sirius me diga que hacer...-le rogaba James a Remus.**

**-Bien, lo haré, solo si Sirius me deja de presionar...-**

**-OK.-dijo rápidamente Sirius.**

**-Muy bien...empezaremos por...-empezó con una nota seria.**

**-¡Ya dilo!-soltó Sirius impaciente.**

**-¡Ya empezaste!-**

**-¡No te apuras!-**

**-¡Ya lo iba a decir!-**

**-¡Claro que no!...la quieres hacer de suspenso...-**

**-¡Eres un necio!-dijo Remus.**

**-¡Hablas como chica!-soltó Sirius.**

**Remus abrió la boca...-¡No me insultes! soy un prefecto y...**

**-¡Ya vienes con tu ego!...no quiero repetir todo lo que te crees...-**

**-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo...!-**

**James suspiró y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.**

**Cuando la puerta rechinó la discusión quedó paralizada.**

**-¡Tu eres un engreí...¿Que haces James?-dijo Remus mientras soltaba un reloj que momentos antes pensaba lanzárselo a Sirius.**

**-¿A donde vas?- dijo Sirius mientras soltaba un banco, que también pensaba lanzárselo a Remus.**

**-Es inútil... ¿saben?-dijo James nostálgico.- ustedes no me van a ayudar y no voy a poder conquistarla...simplemente se la pasan peleando.**

**-Bueno...-empezó Sirius.- tienes razón...deberíamos estarte ayudando y no discutiendo... ¡pero Remus la hace de emoción!**

**-Ahí vas de nuevo.- dijo Remus y suspiró cansado.- está bien, lo diré...**

**James cerró la puerta y observó a su amigo expectante.**

**Remus abrió la boca para decirlo...Sirius quería apurarlo pero se metió un puño en la boca mientras que Peter estaba estático en su cama, James respiraba nervioso.**

**-Empezaremos por...-**

**Notas de autora: _¡Hola¿Les gustó? Espero que si! Usé la mayor cantidad de adjetivos que he usado en mi vida aplicados a una sola persona, y miren que ya he tenido experiencia en eso jaja…pero eso es harina de otro costal. Aprovecho para disculparme por no actualizar un sábado/domingo (osease por ejemplo hoy sábado2/abril/2005) pero no tengo teléfono! Y hasta el lunes me resignaré…pero ¡oh sorpresa! Hasta hoy jueves (hello! Ya es 7-abril-2005 y yo con el Cáp. Aquí) tengo teléfono y la conciencia me remuerde si me conecto en día de clases…porque, ya comenzaron._**

**_(9-abril-2005) hola de nuevo!por fin lo subo, y mil disculpas de nuevo, pero la economía anda mal jaja!chaitos.ah y porfa, necesito todas las buenas vibras posibles! este juves 14 de abril-2005 es la olimpiada de Química :S !_**

**ADELANTOS PARA EL PROXIMO CAP _para que vean que soy linda y buena, serán pedacillos de diálogos:_**

**-¿Que dijiste?...-dijo James con ojos cristalinos.**

**-----------------------------------**

**-Ella está enamorada de ti James...-dijo Sirius.**

**------------------------------------**

**-¡No le serré in fiel! - exclamó James.**

**------------------------------------**

**-¡Cuidado chico, no te vayas a caer!- gritó el gigante pero el chico poco caso le hizo, para él no sería tan malo caerse.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**-La canción…- susurró Dumbledore.**

**----------------------------------------**

**-jiji… ¡no me ves y yo si!- dijo de nuevo la voz de niña.**

**-¡Deja de molestar!- replicó James con tristeza.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**-Ayyy- gritó la voz de una chica.- ¡Tan chico y depravado!- salió corriendo una chica mucho más grande que él.**

**------------------------------------------**

**-Vete James.- dijo y James vio que lagrimas transparentes caían por sus mejillas.- vete.**

**_Advierto que el siguiente Cáp. Se saldrá un poco de lo chusco, aunque es una parte muy importante que resolverá la dudas de unos cuantos._**

**Respondo sus r/r:**

_Rodew¡Hola! Siento no haberte contestado antes pero, ahora que checo, esta mugre cosa pierde r/r, bueno¡lo que pasa es que no te ha conocido! Jaja¡espero que sigas leyendo¡Chao!_

Yare ( ):_ Que gusto ver otro r/r tuyo! Y que bueno que te gusta más! Que feliz soy! XD espero que este te haya dado mucha risa, y parece que estoy pasando la materia de comedia, y conste que ya te comprometiste que en la salud y en la enfermedad leerás jaja! Cuídate._

Misao22: _Que bueno que te parece cómico porque es el primero que escribo enteramente mío que es cómico, y sobre James inmaduro, tu sigue leyendo, se verá una respuesta tonta de esta tonta escritora jaja. Y conste que leerás ¿eh? Chao!_

_Lily-cPotter: Que bueno que te gustó el chap, y me da mucho gusto leerte de nuevo, sobre las deducciones, síguelas haciendo! No te puedo decir si vas bien o no, o si más o menos porque es una sorpresa que tengo, pero síguelas haciendo que las tomaré muy en cuenta! Ya verás los resultados de tu deducción! Y créeme, el que haya más listas significa mucho más de lo que aparenta…XD pista a la vista! lee con cuidado lo que dicen, ahí estaba la respuesta, loca, pero la está, o tal vez sea porque yo la escribí es porque la entiendo uhh chao!_

_Miranda Evans_

_Bueno, primero: otra nueva! Bienvenida jaja, segunda: que bueno que te gusta, tercera¿Dónde estaba? Bueno he sido lectora desde hace un buen rato pero solo publicaba mis historias en HA y, empecé a publicar aquí, solo que me verás más seguido en H/G, pero en si, esta historia es nueva, y publicando aquí soy nueva…y claro que actualizaré pronto! Mientras no se acaben las vacas, pero se acabaron desde el martes! uhh y que escriba más, porque ya me voy alcanzando hasta donde me quedé…sigue leyendo!_

_josesita( )_

_Bueno, si, James es tontito, pero ya verás que madurará, y yo aquí prometiendo cosas que no tengo ni idea, porque, solo se como acaba la historia, pero no se como se desarrollará lo siguiente! Uhh en fin, ya verás que pasa con James¡chao!_

_FyoraBlack: Hola! Buen punto, y no es un error, digamos que la historia no está basada totalmente en lo que vimos en el 5to libro, pero en gran parte si, pero con sus modificaciones para esta loca idea, ya verás dentro de unos Caps. Más, y que bueno que te gusta! Chao!_

_irenepeliyellowinxuevans( ): __Que bueno que te ha gustado! Y si, James algo infantil pero ya verás porqué este extraño cambio de actitud, chao!_

**GinnyPotterW**

**13 de Noviembre de 2004 _Pasarás por mi vida, sin saber que pasaste, pasarás en silencio por mi amor, y al pasar, fingiré una sonrisa, como un dulce contraste del dolor de quererte y jamás lo sabrás._**


	5. Adiós Myrtle

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, dos semanas de retraso! Pero es que mi PC tiene 2 virus y no me deja mucho tiempo en el Internet, n siquiera para subir esto y pues ya hice la luchita, espero que les guste.**

**N/A2: Muchas gracias por sus r/r a todos y una agradecimiento especial a aquellos que me desearon suerte en la Olimpiada de Química, solo decirles que ¡GANÉ EL TERCER LUGAR!**

**ADIÓS MYRTLE**

**-Empezaremos por...-**

**Todos lo miraban expectantes y Sirius luchaba por no soltar algún comentario.**

**-Empezaremos por...que te despidas de Myrtle-terminó Remus.**

**La habitación quedó en silencio, tanto Sirius, Peter y Remus miraban a James quien aún no conectaba ideas y no le caía el veinte de lo que acababa de decir su amigo.**

**-¿Que dijiste?...-dijo James con ojos cristalinos.**

**-Que dejes a Myrtle la fantasma.-repitió Remus con pena.**

**-Pero... ¿por qué?...ella es mi amiga.-dijo James con voz triste.**

**-Lo sabemos James, pero recuerda que en la lista dice que no quiere llorones y juntarse con Myrtle no es una buena referencia... ¡y no digo que por eso tú seas un llorón! Esa chica es demasiado sentimental- dijo Sirius también con mucha pena.**

**Y es que los chicos sabían todo el aprecio que se tenían Myrtle y James.**

**James era la única persona a quien Myrtle recibía con agrado en sus baños, era la única persona con la que la había visto que platicaba como un fantasma normal y ellos sabían que James había encontrado una gran amiga en ella...pero eso decía la lista.**

**-Pero no puedo dejarla sola...-dijo James seriamente.-No me lo perdonaría.**

**-James, claro que no te perdonará pero por el simple hecho de que lo hagas por una chica.- dijo Remus.**

**-Ella está enamorada de ti James...-dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Eso es mentira!...sólo somos amigos.-exclamó James.**

**-Eso es lo que tu no quieres ver.- dijo Peter por primera vez.**

**-Porque es mentira.- dijo James parándose de la cama.**

**-Si eso quieres creer...allá tú...pero es un requisito que pide Lily.-dijo Remus.**

**-No lo pide explícitamente.-**

**-Pero no quiere llorones James...además¿crees que a Lily le agrade que te reúnas con un fantasma que para colmo está enamorada de ti?-dijo Sirius tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

**-Es Myrtle y no está enamorada de mi...Lily tendría que respetar que sólo somos amigos y que lo seguiremos siendo...-**

**-Eso estará difícil James...ella quiere alguien fiel...-dijo Peter.**

**-¡No le seré infiel!-exclamó James.**

**-Pero darás pie a que ella dude de ti... ¡No sabes como son las mujeres!-dijo Sirius.**

**-¡Claro que se como son!...y esto se lo pondré claro a Lily, no puedo dejar una amistad de tanto tiempo.-**

**-Mira James...estás alterado y no quieres escuchar...-decía Remus.**

**-¡No estoy alterado! y ya he escuchado todas sus estupideces sobre Myrtle, lo que pasa es que ustedes tampoco quieren que me lleve con ella, eso es lo que pasa.-dijo un furioso James mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**-¡Nosotros nunca hemos querido eso!-dijo Peter.**

**-¡Recuerda la lista James!... ¡puedes explicárselo a tu amiga!-gritó Remus.**

**PUM.**

**James había cerrado de un portazo.**

**-Espero que comprenda...-dijo Remus.**

**-No lo se...James suele ser un niño chiquito cuando quiere, pero es de un carácter muy fuerte...ya lo han visto.-dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar la puerta.**

**-Lo se...pero aún no comprendo porqué se comporta de esas dos maneras, primero quiere mucha ayuda y después nos manda a freír espárragos.-decía Remus.**

**-Hay que hacer un equilibrio entre los dos James...-dijo Peter.**

**-Es que ya lo hay...pero James no nos ha dicho algo...-dijo Sirius.**

**Los chicos no se dirigían la mirada pues la tenían clavada en el piso.**

**Mientras tanto James bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos muerto de la rabia…ellos no comprendían nada.**

**Y es que¿Ellos que iban a comprender sobre la amistad que había entre Myrtle y él? Ellos no sabían nada.**

**-¿Que pasa James?- dijo una voz pausada de chica.**

**James volteó bruscamente a su lado y observó que Lily lo miraba detenidamente.**

**-Nada…- dijo para seguir su camino.**

**-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo?...- dijo la chica más fuerte.- ¿Somos amigos no?**

**James volteó y sonrió…-Claro.**

**-Sólo quería que lo supieras…o al menos que lo recordaras.-**

**James salió de la Sala Común, y es que no podía evitar pensar que el origen de toda su rabia se debía a la lista que había hecho aquella chica.**

**Pero…él aún así no le echaba la culpa a ella, sino que, sencillamente los chicos tenían razón, le explicaría todo a Myrtle, le diría que sería temporalmente hasta que llegara algo con Lily, si es que se daba claro, y que todo volvería a ser como antes, porque Lily debía comprender, y Lily sabía lo de su relación con Myrtle y nunca le había dicho nada…aunque también podría ser una indirecta.**

**En su mente repasaba lo que podría decirle a Myrtle… "Myrtle no podemos seguir siendo amigos…temporalmente"… "Myrtle…debemos dejar de vernos temporalmente"… "Myrtle, perdóname pero ya no podemos ser amigos"…""Me gusta una chica y debemos dejar de vernos…" "Myrtle…" ¿Cómo se lo diría?**

**Sabía que la chica era demasiado sentimental pero tenía que comprender, tenía que comprenderlo por una vez en su vida…o bueno, por primera vez en su muerte, él ya la había comprendido muchas veces y una amistad como la de ellos no podría permitir que se rompiera…no después de que con ella encontró consuelo y con quien platicar…**

**Flash Back**

**Estaban llegando a Hogwarts en unas pequeñas lanchas que cruzaban un enorme y oscuro lago, los había recogido un gigante joven, veía como sus futuros compañeros miraban excitados como el enorme castillo que se alzaba ante sus ojos, pero poco parecía importarle a un chico de cabellos negros quien miraba distraído el agua del lago mientras mojaba una de sus manos.**

**-¡Cuidado chico, no te vayas a caer!- gritó el gigante pero el chico poco caso le hizo, para él no sería tan malo caerse.**

**Sintió de repente como una mano lo jalaba para que se sentara correctamente.- ¿Qué te pasa?...todavía ni empezamos con los exámenes y ya te quieres suicidar.- dijo la voz de un chico.**

**James volteó hacia el chico que tenía el cabello negro y lacio, muy corto de ojos grises, pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarle y solo dirigió su mirada hacia el castillo, viendo lo poco que les faltaba por llegar, ya casi...**

**-Soy Sirius… ¿y tu?- dijo le chico de ojos grises sin percatarse que el chico poco caso le hacía.**

**-¿Qué?- dijo James volteándolo a ver. Ya casi llegaban, ya casi…**

**-Que cómo te llamas.- dijo Sirius nuevamente.**

**-Ahh, este…James… ¿y tu?- dijo poniendo más atención.**

**-Veo que estás muy distraído…me llamo Sirius…- dijo el chico.**

**James asintió en silencio.**

**-¿De que parte de Inglaterra eres?- dijo de nuevo el chico.**

**James no le hizo caso, apenas y lo escuchaba, ya casi llegaban y se quitaría a ese chico de encima.**

**-Oyes… ¿estás bien?-**

**Habían llegado, James se paró rápidamente y dejó al chico atrás mientras se apresuraba de ser el primero en llegar a la puerta del castillo.**

**Necesitaba estar solo, simplemente estar solo y ese tren y ese chico que no se acordaba de su nombre, es más ni siquiera lo había escuchado, lo aturdían en demasía, quería estar solo y dejar pasar el tiempo.**

**Una mano lo agarró por el cuello de su túnica, espantado miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de una joven que le sonrió débilmente.**

**-Espera muchacho…-dijo con voz enérgica y seria y tiró de él hacia atrás en donde se encontraba ya el grupo de los de primer año.**

**Aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y largos que llevaba sueltos los miraba atentamente, y cuando vio que todas las caritas de los niños la miraban sonrió con cierta carisma para poner de nuevo un semblante serio.**

**-Supongo que…esperaran la selección aquí- dijo para reír nerviosa- soy Minerva McGonagall, seré su profesora de Transformaciones, soy nueva…en fin, se quedarán aquí esperando la selección, Peeves, para variar está destruyendo la sala que les teníamos reservada.-terminó blandiendo la mano para no darle importancia y como que a ella esa situación le causara mucha gracia.- Bueno…esperen…**

**Terminó la chica y entró de nuevo al castillo.**

**Cinco minutos. James estaba alejado del grupo de niños, muy cerca de la puerta.**

**Siete minutos. ¿Acaso la profesora no pensaba salir?...sentía una mirada sobre él, y al voltear vio que era el chico de los ojos grises.**

**Diez minutos. Por fin la chica salió y se le quedó viendo.**

**-Veo que estás muy ansioso.- dijo y luego se dirigió a los demás.- Síganme.**

**James se apiló hasta mero enfrente de la fila, cruzaron las grandes puertas de Roble del castillo y entraron a un enorme vestíbulo, del cual el techo se veía muy pero muy lejos. Después la muchacha abrió otras grandes puertas aunque todavía mucho más pequeñas que las de la entrada y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.**

**Era lo primero que distraía a su mente de malos recuerdos. Un gran salón se abría ante sus ojos, en donde cuatro largas mesas daban lugar a muchos estudiantes quienes estaban sentados, el techo…parecía no haber techo, se veían las estrellas y las nubes…habían velas flotando que al pasar junto a una de ellas la jaló y esta volvió a flotar…**

**-Esperen aquí…-les dijo la joven profesora y quedaron frente a un taburete de madera. De repente todo el salón quedó en silencio. La joven se dirigió a una mesa que se anteponía a las otras cuatro donde habían muchos señores y señoras de las que supuso que eran los profesores y en el centro, en una imponente silla de oro estaba un señor un una barba blanca que le llegaba al pecho.**

**-Diré sus nombres y se sentarán en el taburete y les pondré el sombrero…- dijo la joven profesora quien había regresado con un sombrero algo sucio en una mano y en la otra un pergamino.**

**-Ejem, ejem.- dijo aquél señor de barba blanca que tenía por nombre Albus Dumbledore, lo sabía porque aparecía en los cromos de rana de chocolate y además¿Qué tonto no conocía a Dumbledore?**

**La joven profesora volteó interrogante hacia el director, pues la había interrumpido.**

**-La canción…- susurró Dumbledore.**

**La joven se sobresaltó y rió nerviosa y colocó rápidamente el sombrero sobre el taburete y aguardó.**

**De repente, de la parte inferior del sombrero una ranura se abrió y empezó a cantar.**

**Después de que hubo terminado la canción, en la cual describía las cualidades de cada una de sus casas, todo el salón aplaudió y la joven tomó el sombrero y abrió el pergamino.**

**-Ahora si, cuando diga su nombre pasan…-**

**James dejó de prestar atención un rato observando a su alrededor, miró que sus compañeros estaban nerviosos, y volvió su mirada al ver que un chico de cabellos rubios pasaba adelante, se sentaba y se ponía aquél sombrero parlanchín.**

**-SLYTHERIN- gritó el sombrero y el niño se acercó a la última mesa de la izquierda que aplaudía. James sintió una punzada.**

**-Barton, Jerry- Un chico pelirrojo salió nervioso del fondo, se sentó y pasaron unos segundos.- RAVENCLAW.-**

**-Black, Sirius.- el chico de ojos grises se adelantó muy sonriente y el sombrero no tardó en decir.- GRYFFINDOR-**

**James seguía muy nervioso¿en que casa quedaría? Esa era su mayor preocupación, pero la lista avanzaba lentamente.**

**-Donald, Patrick.- HUFFLEPUFF.**

**-Dyson, Megan- una chica negra de cabello corto se acercó- RAVENCLAW.**

**-Evans, Lily- una chica pelirroja de cabello muy largo salió nerviosa pero con determinación.- GRYFFINDOR.**

**-Foster, Hatty- una chica castaña se acercó.- HUFFLEPUFF.**

**James dejó de prestar atención, estaba sumamente nervioso…sería la hora de la verdad, como hubiera deseado que antes de partir al colegio sus padres hubieran estado, pero simplemente lo despidió su abuelo. Sentía mucha ansiedad, desesperación y un gran dilema se alzaba sobre su cerebro, por un lado estaban sus ideales y otras la que le mandaron a hacer… ¿y si no quedaba en la casa que su abuelo quería? Sabía que lo defraudaría, pero solo había logrado mortificarlo porque un día antes no le importaba donde quedara, ese sería su destino eso simplemente, pero lo que le había dicho su abuelo le había dañado hondamente…muy hondo.**

**-Potter, James-**

**Pero nadie salió.**

**-¿Potter James?- dijo la joven mirando a todos los niños.- Haber… ¿hay algún James Potter aquí?- dijo con voz severa.**

**James se sobresaltó y caminó apurado. La joven lo miró severamente y luego sonrió.**

**Le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda.**

**El sombrero habló.**

**-Mmm veo disposición y capacidad…pero tienes una duda muchacho.- **

**James trataba de respirar profundo.- No se que hacer…**

**-Serías un buen Gryffindor.- dijo el sombrero y James se estremeció.- lo llevas en la sangre y la cabeza…no te preocupes muchacho que no es tan malo, tu perteneces allí…de todos modos, tu valentía no te mandaría a ninguna otra casa…GRYFFINDOR.**

**James se quedó sentado allí y la joven le quitó el sombrero y en sus oídos resonaron los aplausos se paró y corrió a su mesa. Una vez que lo hubo hecho todos los de la mesa lo saludaron y le sonrieron.**

**-No escuchabas tu nombre…que cosas…debes de estar muy nervioso.- **

**James volteó y fue la chica pelirroja que había visto instantes antes quien le hablaba.- Supongo…**

**La chica hizo seña de silencio juntando su dedo a sus labios y señaló al frente, donde continuaba la selección.**

**James poca atención prestó a lo que restaba de la selección y se sentaron otros tres niños en la mesa.**

**El director dio unas palabras y la comida apareció ante sus ojos.**

**Todos comían alegremente menos él, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y solo se limitó a mover el contenido de su plato de un lado a otro.**

**-Yo me llamo Sirius Black… ¿y tu?- dijo el chico a la pelirroja.**

**-Lily…Evans, soy hija de muggles.-**

**-Yo soy Natalie Green y mis padres también son muggles.-**

**-Yo soy Remus Lupin y mis padres son magos… ¿y tu?- le dijo el chico a James.**

**-James Potter y mis padres son…magos.-**

**-Famosos funcionarios del ministerio.- dijo Sirius.**

**Una vez que los condujeron a la sala común el prefecto de su casa, un chico negro de rastas les indicó donde quedaban sus dormitorios. Él rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras pero una voz lo detuvo.**

**-¡Ey James!- gritaron y se encontró con la chica pelirroja.**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Ten, no vaya a ser que a media noche te de hambre…-dijo la chica sonriendo débilmente.**

**-Graa.…cias-dijo James recibiendo algo envuelto en una servilleta.**

**-De que…buenas noches…-dijo la pelirroja y subió las escaleras con paso ligero.**

**Y ciertamente, más tarde y después de pensar y pensar le dio mucha hambre, y literalmente devoró lo que la chica le había llevado: estofado, puré de papa, galletas, hasta jugo de calabaza y a James le sorprendió mucho que todo eso haya entrado en esa servilleta…debía haberlo hecho con magia, pero…apenas iban a empezar las clases.**

**Todos los días se la pasaba alejado de sus compañeros de casa, había recibido dos cartas: una de su abuelo y otra de su madre.**

_**Querido James:**_

**_¿Qué tal la selección? Espero que no te hayas puesto muy nervioso, tu papá y yo sentimos muchísimo que no pudiéramos ir a despedirte, ya nos contó tu abuelo que quedaste en Gryffindor, no sabes lo contento que se puso…pero ya sabes que a nosotros no nos importaba en que casa quedaras mientras seas feliz, tu papá te manda saludos y espero que ya tengas muchos amigos._**

**_Te quiere y te extraña:_**

**_Mamá._**

**James guardó con cuidado la carta y abrió la de su abuelo…**

_**Muchacho:**_

**_Veo que quedaste en Gryffindor, yo mismo me comuniqué con Dumbledore, estoy muy orgulloso de que tomaras en cuenta lo que te dije y que sabes escuchar…te guste o no ahí está tu lugar, por lo menos no cometiste el mismo error que tu madre…_**

_**Albert.**_

**_P.D.: Recuerda que te mantendré vigilado._**

**Apretó la carta en sus manos y la tiró al suelo.**

**-Oye¿no sabes que eso es antihigiénico?-dijo una voz.**

**James volteó hacia un lado y no vio a nadie, miró en todas direcciones pero no había nadie.**

**-jiji… ¡no me ves y yo si!- dijo de nuevo la voz de niña.**

**-¡Deja de molestar!- replicó James con tristeza.**

**-¿Por qué tan triste?- dijo de nuevo la voz y James escuchó que provenía de atrás de una puerta.**

**No contestó y abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con un círculo de grifos.**

**-Ayyyy- gritó la voz de una chica.- ¡Tan chico y depravado!- salió corriendo una chica mucho más grande que él.**

**James se hizo para atrás asustado…era un baño de chicas.**

**-¿Eso planeabas¿Dejarme en ridículo?- gritó James.**

**-jiji… no, pasa, no hay nadie…tiene tanto tiempo que no hablo con alguien…-dijo la voz lo último acompañado de un sollozo.**

**James abrió de nuevo la puerta esperando que alguna chica saliera gritándole pero no pasó nada, no sabía porqué, pero a pesar de estar solo aquella chica debía sentirse igual que él…y como ella, él hacía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, no mucho, pero si desde la cena, si eso era hablar con alguien.**

**Entró al baño, sabía que si alguna chica entraba y salía con el chisme iba a tener problemas.**

**-¿Dónde estás?- dijo James asomándose al pasillo donde estaban los inodoros.**

**-¿Prometes no asustarte?- dijo la voz.**

**-¿Porqué iba a hacerlo?-dijo James frunciendo el ceño.**

**-No soy una chica…normal.-**

**-Ya…no creo que tengas tres narices…-rió James.**

**-jaja… ¿verdad?...pero muchos se asustan al principio y luego me rechazan…-**

**-Están locos…anda, sal.-**

**-Está bien…-**

**James esperó a que alguna puerta se abriera sino que en cambio una figura traspasó la puerta que se encontraba justo frente a él. Dio un paso atrás.**

**-Hola.- dijo la chica llorando.**

**-H-hola- dijo James algo sorprendido.- Soy James ¿y tú?**

**La chica sonrió con nostalgia pero sus ojos brillaron.- Myrtle.**

**-Bien Myrtle… ¿Qué tienes?- dijo James.**

**-Nada…bueno, el mismo problema de hace años¿sabes? Hoy cumpliría 25 años¿sabes? Y pues…estoy… ¡muerta!- y Myrtle empezó a llorar.**

**-Entonces… ¡Felicidades!- dijo James extendiendo los brazos.**

**-Gracias…pero extraño mucho a todos…pero ellos no se acuerdan de mi, cada quien tiene su propia vida y nadie se acuerda de la pobre y fantasmal de Myrtle…-**

**-Si se han de acordar, pero no saben que estás aquí…-dijo James tratándola de consolar, ahora sentía su problema más pequeño, pero aún así tenía una sensación en el estomago.**

**James no sabía que tan feo debería sentirse, que hoy fuera tu cumpleaños y que siguieras con el cuerpo de un niño porque…porque simplemente estabas muerto.**

**-Y bueno… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?...tu sigues vivo y estás triste, si yo siguiera viva…-suspiró.- ¿Qué te pasa James?- dijo la fantasma.**

**James se sentó en le suelo…la opresión en el pecho crecía, a la vez que las palabras empezaban a fluir, no se lo había dicho a nadie y sentía esa necesidad.**

**-Odio mi casa…-dijo James.- la odio.**

**-Eres Gryffindor…no es mala casa James.-**

**-La odio por lo que me representa…mis padres se habían ido de viaje a Alemania por unos asuntos de trabajo y me dejaron con mi abuelo, peor él me dijo antes de venir que…que yo debería ser Gryffindor, que no cometiera el mismo error de mi madre que fue una Ravenclaw, pero que era toda una tradición quedar en Gryffindor y yo que yo debía ser uno, que no le importaba que le suplicara al sombrero…-la voz de James se cortó porque empezó a llorar.- me amenazó que me iría mal si le contaba a mis papás.**

**-Y quedaste en Gryffindor…-Myrtle ladeó la cabeza.**

**-Si…pero el sombrero, yo no se lo pedí…él me dijo que lo llevaba en la sangre y la cabeza, y que mi valentía no me mandaría a ninguna otra casa.-**

**-James…si eso te dijo el sombrero es porque es cierto…el sombrero sabe mucho, hasta parece saber nuestro futuro, debe haber algo en Gryffindor que no has descubierto…-**

**RINNNNNNNNG**

**Sonó la chicharra.**

**-Gracias Myrtle…eres una gran amiga- sonrió James…las palabras de la fantasma lo reconfortaron mucho esa vez, algo debía haber en Gryffindor que valdría mucho en su vida…**

**Y desde ese día cada vez que podía iba con Myrtle a platicar, y empezó a platicar con sus compañeros de cuarto…lo demás…es historia…encontró a sus amigos y encontró a Lily.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Y justamente ese día, cumplían cinco años de amigos, este sería el cumpleaños 30 de Myrtle, y siempre le decoraba el baño con cientos de flores.**

**Pero debía decírselo, solo sería un tiempo en lo que arreglara las cosas con Lily…**

**Llegó al baño de la fantasma, cuidando de que no hubiera nadie con ayuda del mapa del merodeador, que habían terminado el año pasado.**

**Entró, blandió la varita y llenó todo el baño con flores de todos los colores.**

**-¡James viniste! -Gritó Myrtle con una gran sonrisa y lo traspasó en forma de abrazo.**

**-Nunca te he decepcionado ¿no?- dijo James con voz de un chico completamente cuerdo.**

**-Claro…por eso te quiero muchísimo…-sonrió Myrtle volando por todo el baño.**

**-¡Felicidades!- gritó James.**

**-Gracias.-**

**James se paseó serio, tenía que hacerlo.**

**-Myrtle, tenemos que hablar…-dijo sentándose como aquella vez hace cinco años.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Myrtle acercándose a él.**

**-Es que…me gusta una chica.- soltó James, Myrtle solo cerró los ojos por un segundo y siguió escuchando- y ella dio una lista del tipo de chico que le gustaría…y los chicos me están ayudando en cada punto y…uno de ellos es que me despida de ti…-dijo lo último James lentamente y mirando a la chica a los ojos.**

**Myrtle se elevó más en el aire con ojos cristalinos.**

**-Yo no quiero hacerlo…se los dije¡pero ellos insisten, yo quiero hablar con Lily de esto, porque yo te aprecio mucho…en verdad, solo será un tiempo- dijo James sumamente triste.**

**-Así que se llama Lily.- dijo Myrtle con una voz peligrosamente calmada.**

**-Si…pero ella es muy buena gente, solo es que hable con ella y listo…-**

**-Vete James.- dijo Myrtle y James vio que lagrimas transparentes caían por sus mejillas.- vete.**

**-Myrtle, por favor…-**

**-¡Lárgate!- gritó Myrtle señalando la puerta.- lárgate…primero debiste hablar con esa tal Lily…**

**-Pero no te quiero dejar sola, Myrtle…-**

**-Lárgate y no vuelvas.- dijo Myrtle.- ¡vete!- y empezó a traspasarlo con furia.**

**James salió corriendo de allí…**

**-PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR…VOLVEREMOS A SER LOS MISMOS DE ANTES-**

**James corrió y corrió con lagrimas en los ojos y se perdió por los pasillos, tenía que dejarla, a ella…quien le dio las palabras de consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba…su amiga Myrtle.**

**Myrtle quien desde entonces la llaman: Myrtle "la llorona"**

**Notas de Autora: Siento la tardanza, pero ya expliqué, espero que les haya gustado se que dirán ¿pero porqué esto todavía influye en su conducta? Y pues ¡se me acaba de ocurrir, pero no lo diré, uhh jaja, aunque como dije, seguimos con lo cómico así que ya veré si entra…ahora respondo a sus r/r:**

_josesita_

_Muchas gracias por el r/r y bueno, en este cap ya viste que no es como se muestra a los demás, pero ¿cómo lo resolverá? (buen punto jaja) que bueno que te gustó y espero que te haya ido súper en tu examen o al menos que hayas sacado una buena calificación._

_flowerweasley16( )_

_Que bueno que te gustó, me alegra, y bueno, aquí empezó la acción aunque con algo delicado y bueno, con ustedes actualizo cada semana pero ya tiene como un mes que no escribo ni "pío" así que ya me estoy preocupando jeje, pero espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo como hasta ahora..!_

_Yare_

_Grax por tu r/r y bueno, ya viste que fue lo que dijo Remus, espero que te haya gustado la poca cordura que va a tener el fic de aquí en adelante jaja y bueno, si quieres te hago el paro con una psicóloga que conozco jaja, pero espero que no sea necesario y claro que leeré tu fic, por fin tengo más tiempo hasta a el 13 de Mayo, dios! Que lindo es el tiempo, te cuidas!_

_Lily-cPotter _

_Bueno, tal vez yo sea la única loca que le encuentra sentido, pero si ves el doble sentido de las acciones y pensamos como una chica ¿media? Loca, creo que por ahí es el camino, y bueno¿excentricos? Pues no se, aún no los defino y espero no hacerlo, porque cuando lo haga sabré sus caracteristicas y podría sacar más tonterías y bueno, el final termina con una gotita en la cabeza jaja, en fin, cuídate mucho!_

_MarinadePotter_

_Que bueno que te gusta! Y me alegra mucho que digas que es de los mejores! Y claro que leeré tu fic, na' más esperame tantito, es un proceso jaja, encontrarlo, guardarlo, leerlo, escribir r/r, conectarte, y mandarlo jaja, pero ten por seguro que no tardaré, tengo una vida por delante llena de felicidad hasta el 13 de mayo jaja.y suerte con tu fic, yo bien que recuerdo lo que se siente mandar tu primera historia._

_Sailor Alluminem Siren _

_Que bueno que te ha gustado! Y espero que este , muchas gracias por tus deseos que me dieron más confianza! Y ya ves que pasé a la siguiente!... cuídate!_

_Deina-Black _

_Grax por tu r/r y ahora que me doy cuenta¿Peter más inteligente que James? Pero eso ya está solucionado, ya había dicho que tenía hasta el cap 6 y en ese pasa algo con Peter… y bueno, es cierto que no se ve en cada esquina un James tintín y sobre Lily, no se, a veces ni yo siendo chica entiendo a las demás mujeres, a veces ni yo me entiendo!y sobre Remus… no se porque lo formé así…en verdad todo lo que sucede aquí, desde la idea es un misterio aún para mi, sigue leyendo!_

_IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs_

_**Grax por el r/r, y tal vez tengas razón por la discusión pero simplemente se me ocurrió… y espero que te haya gustado y claro que me leeré tu fic…besos!**_

_Annie Ryddle _

_**Grax por tu r/r! y bueno, tranquila! Porque si me matas no tendrás fin del fic y creeme que me muero por escribirlo…y bueno, no siempre se tiene todo en esta vida, pero será divertido ver como pierde la vida en el intento jaja, suerte!**_

_alex black bird_

_Bueno, lo importante es que lo leíste y dejaste revi, que bueno que te han gustado! No se de donde salen esas ideas, en fin…sobre los segundos nombres mmm, buena cuestión pero es algo que se verá más adelante, pero gracias por la observación porque se me está ocurriendo una idea… uhh jaja, en fin, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, en verdad me subieron mucha la moral y ya ves! Tercer lugar! Y prometí ahora si estudiar… y espero que te vaya, o te haya ido muy bien en tu concurso, porque entonces mis respetos, porque yo apenas y puedo dibujar un buen circulo y si no lo has hecho muchisima suerte1 y espero que ganes, pero sobre todo disfruta el momento, porque si fuiste (vas)es porque puedes y has de ser muy buena! Chao!ah! y soy de México, y tu?_

**Ginny Potter W _Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía., quizá no he de olvidarte pero te digo adiós. No sé si te amé mucho, no se si te amé poco, pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así._**

**29/01/2005 5:42 p.m. (fecha en que terminé el Cáp.)**


	6. ¿Amnesia?

¿AMNESIA?

James corrió por los pasillos, hasta que controló sus lagrimas…no podían verlo llorar, no debían.

¡James!- dijo Lily con voz agitada.

James dio un respingo y volteó a ver a la chica que tenía las mejillas algo coloradas y respiraba entrecortadamente.

¿Qué haces aquí?...-dijo James con cierta dureza en su voz, pero trató de enmendarla rápidamente, ella no tenía la culpa…o al menos no toda.- Lily…

La chica suspiró y lo miró frunciendo el ceño por un momento.- Bueno…solo los niños de primero se ponen a correr por los pasillos.

James sonrió un poco.

¿Qué pasa James?...por si no te diste cuenta arrollaste a Emy…-dijo Lily acomodándose bien su mochila.

Y le destruí su perfecto peinado…-rió James apagando enseguida la sonrisa.

No seas así…-agregó Lily molesta.- No se porque no congenias con ella si es una buena chica.

Eso lo dices tu…-dijo James volteando hacia atrás.

No uses ese tono conmigo James… ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Lily con preocupación.

Nada…-dijo James- oyes Lily…ya me tengo que ir, los chicos me esperan.-dijo James dándose la vuelta.

Lily sonrió como diciendo "ya que", James se fue…

Que poca confianza me tienes James…que poca confianza…-susurró Lily con tristeza, suspiró, sacudió la cabeza.-…una estupidez…una completa estupidez¡estoy loca!

Ya era la hora del desayuno y Remus y Sirius estaban en el Gran Comedor, platicando esperando el momento justo en que su hambre llegaba a un punto bueno, para empezar a comer; pero eso si…nadie les quitaba el sueño que tenían, James no había llegado en toda la noche, y ellos no pudieron dormir…y ahora estaban las consecuencias, las ganas de tirarse a la alargada mesa a dormirse todo el día, pero desgraciadamente ya era lunes…el comienzo de una larga semana.

Entre bostezo y bostezo el Gran Comedor se fue llenando, y el ambiente se llenó de platicas, aunque los dos merodeadores no se decían nada ya que cada quien estaba teniendo una lucha con sus parpados que querían cerrarse a la voz de ya.

Recuérdame…-dijo Sirius y bostezó.- que nunca nos quedemos otra vez despiertos toda la noche…-

Lo hicimos por.- bostezo de Remus.- por una buena…causa…

Eso si.- sonrió Sirius estirando los brazos a todo lo que podía.- fue una buena obra…

Si.-sonrió Remus como recordando.- esa película estuvo súper buena, y la chava más…

Si…eso fue muy bueno¿viste el duelo que pasaron? Wow! Yo espero poder pelear así…aunque claro, soy muy bueno…debería pensarme eso de ser magtor (actor, en mago jeje).-sonrió Sirius.

Si…-sonrió fantasioso Remus.-pero tendré en cuenta no quedarnos despiertos toda la noche por una película.

¿Aunque la chava esté buenísima?-dijo Sirius.

Bueno…no se.-dijo Remus quien empezó a untar una tostada con mermelada de piña.

Hola chicos…-saludó una chica de cabello corto negro, de piel pálida que se sentó a lado de Sirius.

Hola Susan…-saludó Remus mordiendo su tostada mientras Sirius empezaba a untar la suya.

¿Qué quieres March?- saludó Sirius de mala forma.

No uses ese tono conmigo.-replicó la chica, quien iba sonriente, pero dejó de hacerlo.- ¿ahora que pleito te traes?

Pasa que nuestro amigo, James, para ser exactos anda mal por la culpa de tu "amiguita", Lily para ser exactos.-dijo Sirius mirando de mala gana a la muchacha.

Bueno, esa no es mi culpa…-dijo la chica tomando el vaso de jugo de Sirius y empezó a tomárselo.- eso tendrías que decírselo a Lily… ¡por cierto¿Tu también la andas conquistando, porque esa pinta de tu cabello, o sea es negro…nunca pensé que se traicionaran entre amigos.-

Para tu información, este es el color natural de mi cabello…y no se que le ven a la pelirroja.-bufó Sirius.

Lily es bonita.- Comentó Remus.

Aunque extraña.-sonrió Susan.- muy extraña.

Oyes y… ¿tu no sabes que quiere Lily con todo este relajo?-preguntó Remus.

Un novio, lógico ¿no, de verdad que ya estoy traumada con eso de que los chicos se hayan pintado el cabello de negro…-dijo la chica mientras veía pasar a un Lucius Malfoy muy diferente.

Me imagino.- dijo Sirius.

Oyes Sirius… ¿no has pensado pintarte el cabello? no se… ¿rojo quizás?-comentó la chica.- podría pintártelo…soy buena en eso…-

Olvídalo March, primero beso a Malfoy…-

Susan lo miró haciendo una mueca de que como "ay perdón, sangrón".

¡Ay! Que lindo Sirius… ¡muchas gracias!-exclamó la chica, tomando la tostada que en unos segundos más, Sirius se hubiera comido, dejando al chico con la boca abierta, esperando que la tostada llegara a esta, pero la chica, se la había quitado, y ya se la estaba comiendo.- ¿Cómo supiste que no había desayunado?

Sirius la miró muy feo, lo que la chica ignoró, y empezó a untar una nueva tostada.

Bueno Remus, regresando al tema…Lily está loca, ya le hemos preguntado miles de veces que, que onda con todo este relajo, y más no ha soltado nada, solo que…"ya verán, ya verán"…-explicó Susan al chico de ojos miel.

¿Cómo empezó todo este relajo?-preguntó Sirius.

¡Que amable eres!-dijo Susan tomando de nuevo la tostada de Sirius.- eres un amor…en verdad, que lindo detalle de tu parte, hacerme las tostadas mientras platico.-dijo Susan con voz melosamente falsa.

Mira March…-

¿Decías Susan?-cortó Remus.

Ah pues si…una tarde llegó corriendo y gritando como una loca, y nos empezó a gritar que tenía una idea, que era genial, y que ojala resultara…y luego con las mismas salió del cuarto con pergaminos, no se apareció en toda la tarde y luego nos enseñó la lista…y nos pidió ayuda para repartirlas-contó Susan con una gran sonrisa como si aquello le causara mucha gracia.- fue muy divertido…jamás pensé que tuviera a tantos chicos tras ella…Gracias Sirius.-dijo la chica quitándole otra vez la tostada que Sirius se iba a comer.

¡March!-gritó Sirius.

Así me apellido…-dijo la chica calmada.

Oigan¿y que tal va James?...supe que también pidió una lista.-

Bien…nos pidió ayuda, y en eso estamos, pero tu amiguita es muy exigente…-dijo Remus.- es un dolor de cabeza para nosotros.

A mi me parece divertido…es padre ver que es todo lo que hacen los chicos para conquistarla…si vieras, han llegado flores, chocolates, cadenas, cartas, le llevan la mochila… ¡Hasta Lucius Malfoy!...ya empecé a tomar fotos de recuerdo.-

Hola chicos-saludó un somnoliento Peter.- ¿Qué tal Susan?

Genial…-sonrió la chica.- tus amigos son muy divertidos, lastima que no convivamos tanto…-

No porque a tu amiga "Emy" la vamos a despeinar.- dijo mordazmente Sirius.

Se pasan…lo que es no saber la verdad de las cosas.- dijo Susan.- Emy no es ninguna creída con su cabello.

¿Y como explicas que a cada rato se lo esté peinando?-dijo Peter.

Ustedes tienen la culpa.-dijo Susan quien tomó de nuevo la tostada que había terminado de untar Sirius.

MARCH, deja en paz mis…-

¿Decías Susan?- dijo Peter.

Ah…si,-sonrió Susan.- ustedes tienen la culpa.

¡Ahora nosotros¿Qué hicimos ahora?-exclamó Remus.

¿Se acuerdan cuando en cuarto hicieron que sus cabellos simularan serpientes?-dijo Susan.

¿Y que fueran verdes?-dijo Peter.

¿Y que la trataran de morder?-dijo Remus.

¿Y que le decían lo fea que era?-dijo Sirius.

Si…y que se multiplicaban cada vez que Emy gritaba…-susurró Susan disgustada.- se pasaron con esa broma…son unos…-

¿Y que tiene que ver eso?-la cortó Peter, o sea, cortó su charla¡porque ellos nunca anduvieron!

Pues que desde entonces, si no se cepilla el cabello cada veinte minutos, vuelven a aparecer las serpientes.-

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra…eso quería decir, que si le robaban el peine, en unos minutos¡volverían a reírse de ella!

¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!- exclamó Susan.- le dije que les pidiera ayuda pero ella buscó por si misma, pero tardó en hacerlo, y el contra hechizo no funciona, y como empezaron a hablar mal de ella, ya ni se les acerca.

Bueno…supongo que podríamos hacer algo por ella.- dijo Remus mientras Sirius y Peter se reían a más no poder, imaginándose a la rubia con serpientes verdes, que la querían morder y que la insultaban, y aunque a Susan le parecía terrorífico, para ellos era cosa de risa.

No, mejor déjenla así…ella no quiere saber nada de ustedes…pero me lo pueden decir a mi…-

¡Chicos! La clase empieza en 5 minutos, y tenemos que ir a el quinto piso…-exclamó Peter parándose rápidamente.

Sirius terminó de untar su tostada pues se había entretenido escuchando lo que la chica le contaba.

Todos se pararon y se colgaron sus mochilas.

¡Gracias Sirius!-exclamó la chica quitándole su tostada y dejó al chico parado allí.

MARCHA VEN PARA ACÁ…-empezó a gritar Sirius a todo pulmón.

Todos los que se encontraban allí lo voltearon a ver.

Cállate Sirius…no hagas el ridículo.-dijo Peter.

Pero… ¡que ya deje mis tostadas! Come demasiado…-

No te preocupes…en una semana no voy a comerlas…no vaya a engordar…-dijo Susan quien venía con Emily.

¡Vámonos! Es tardísimo.-dijo Remus jalando a Sirius que se había quedado con la boca abierta, y salieron corriendo.

¿Y mi desayuno?-dijo Sirius que moría de hambre…-estoy desahuciando.

Susan rió.- que payaso… ¿acaso no saben que se suspendieron las clases? Se ve que no leen otra cosa en el tablero de anuncios que no sea de quidditch.-

Es la naturaleza de los hombres…-dijo Emily-…vamos a los jardines.

Llegaron a la clase de del profesor Flitwich y entraron, encontrándose con el salón vacío.

5 minutos.

10 minutos.

¿Qué no piensan venir a clases?-dijo Sirius quien estaba desparramado en la banca.

Supongo que no… ¿había algún anuncio en el tablero de anuncios?-preguntó Remus.

Escuché al prefecto decir que había una noticia importante, pero le pregunté si era de quidditch y me dijo que no, así que no nos interesa…-dijo Peter.

Hablas como si lo jugaras, no sabes ni hacer un hechizo levitador…-dijo Sirius de mala gana mientras escuchaban claramente como sus tripas gruñían.

¿Puedes hacer que deje de sonar tu estomago?- dijo con enfado Remus.

¡Ah! Pero si habla el chico "mejoras en la inteligencia" que quieres que haga, que diga ¿estomaguito, estomaguito, podrías dejar de chillar tantito?-dijo burlescamente Sirius.

Podrías intentarlo…-dijo Remus.

Pues ve a pedírselo al más tonto de tu casa.- dijo Sirius.

Pus eso mismo hago.-

Si, lo que digas Remus…podrás decirme todo lo que quieras pero sabes que yo…-

Hablando de James… ¿dónde estará?-dijo Peter atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

¿James?-preguntó Remus.

Si-contestó Peter.

¿El de lentes?- preguntó Sirius.

Si.-

¿Cabello negro?- dijo Remus.

No…-

Ahh no, no lo conocemos.- dijo Sirius.

Digo… ¡si!-exclamó Peter.

Pero hay tantos chicos con cabello negro…-suspiró Remus.

Si, pero…-

Ahh bueno¿el niño tonto de nuestra casa?-preguntó Sirius.

Si.-

¿Eso piensas de James, Peter?- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño, aunque sus labios temblaban.

No, no pero…-decía Peter confundido.

¿El que quiere conquistar a Lily?-dijo Sirius.

Si…-

¿Cuantos James están en la lista?-lanzó la pregunta al aire Remus.

Chicos, James, nuestro amigo…-decía Peter asustado porque…¡no recordaban a James!

¿James, Sirius¿tenemos un amigo que se llama James?- dijo Remus poniendo cara de extrañado.

No que yo recuerde…no…-dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla haciendo como que pensaba.-No se de quien hables, de todos modos no me importa.

Peter estaba alarmado¡no podía ser¡Los chicos tenían amnesia¡tenían amnesia!

¡Tienes que recordar! Es James, nuestro amigo, cornamenta, el de doble personalidad, al que le gusta lily desde cuarto, el que nos hace reír, al que le gustaba la leche caliente, el que se lleva con Myrtle, nuestro amigo, el que te acompaña todas las lunas llenas Remus, el que pasea contigo en las noches Sirius…-

¿Estás diciendo que andamos con ese tal James, y que nos pone el cuerno?- dijo Sirius indignado, aunque claro, fingido.

No, no…acuérdate Remus, eres un hombre lobo…-

¿Yo?...estás loco.- rió Remus.- completamente loco.

Si, te decimos Lunático y a ti Canuto, Sirius, te conviertes en perro.- decía un Peter desesperado y que había entrado en pánico.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Sirius.

¿No se acuerdan de nada?- dijo Peter asustado.-¿saben quien soy?

Remus y Sirius se quedaron pensando.

No…-dijo Sirius, y Remus señaló a Sirius como diciendo "lo que dice él".

Es cierto.- dijo Remus.- ¿Quién eres?

Peter…-

¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Sirius a Remus.

¿Y tú?-

No lo se.- contestó Sirius.

Ni yo…-

Ayyyy-

Peter salió corriendo de aula gritando, una vez que hubo salido…

JAJAJAJAJA- Sirius y Remus se tiraron al piso de la risa.

Se puso…se puso histérico…-reía Sirius.

Si… ¿amnesia nosotros?...Peter está zafado…-rió Remus.

No más que nosotros, pobrecilla rata, JAJA.- se carcajeó Sirius.

Oigan, a que no saben que ha pasado…están inundados los baños de las chicas, donde está la fantasma…todos los profesores están allí y todos corren para allá ¿vienen?- dijo un chico de quinto de Gryffindor.- no puedo creer que dos de los merodeadores se vayan a perder de esto…-dijo el chico y salió corriendo.

Sirius y Remus se pararon, tomaron sus mochilas y corrieron a los baños de las chicas, de seguro James estaría allí¿Cómo se pudieron olvidar de él? Y ahorita que Sirius lo pensaba.

Remus…James no llegó en toda la noche…-dijo Sirius.

Remus se sorprendió.

¿En serio?-

Como una mosca.-dijo Sirius y Remus lo miró extraño.

Solo se me ocurrió…-

Y corrieron, y lo que encontraron allí los asombró…

Notas de autora: Hola! espero que les haya gustado...y bueno, les voy a pedir más paciencia ya que, ya les había dicho que estos caps ya los tenía, pero no he escrito desde hace un buen de tiempo (meses) por cuestiones de la escuela y falta de inspiración, y por lo tanto no tengo aún el capitulo que sigue y pues por eso les pido paciencia ya que NO TENGO EL CAP QUE SIGUE y no tengo la minima idea de que escribir...porfa, paciencia...

N/A:Ojalá hayan pasado un feliz día del niño y que...susmamis o las que seanmadres se la pasen muy bien este 10 de Mayo y pues, mañana no hay clases! día de la batalla de Puebla!pero...hay desfile...uhhh iak!

nikar( ) **_Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo! _**

Lily-cPotter

**_Que bueno que te ha gustado y sobre si está enamorada o no, pues aún no lo se…sigue leyendo!. _**

alex black bird 

**_Bueno, yo soy de Veracruz, y no se como son los ojos veracruzanos jaja (era broma), que bueno que te gustó y pues con este volvió lo gracioso (creo) y sobre tu concurso¡que nervios! Ajja, pero pues que más queda que la paciencia, ah y como eres tapatía te pregunto ¿te cae bien Jolette? A mi super! Pobrecita, está sola ahí adentro con esos…sigue leyendo! ah ¿te graduas de prepa? _**

Flopy-Black 

**_Que bueno que te ha gustado y espero que este igual. _**

GinnyPotterW _Si el hombre no ha descubierto algo por lo que cree que vale morir, no está hecho para morir._

11/02/2005 19:21


	7. Miss Medussa

"MISS MEDUSA"

Había un corro de gente que murmuraba, y también había muchos profesores quienes intentaban averiguar que había pasado.

¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Sirius a uno de quinto.

Véanlo por sí mismos.-

La gente se fue apartando dejando pasar a dos de los merodeadores quienes caminaron hasta situarse hasta adelante. En ese momento sale la profesora McGonagall quien tenía los labios apretados.

¿Quién provocó esto?- Dijo una vez que hubo salido y cerrado la puerta.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron en silencio.

¡USTEDES!- vociferó la joven profesora.

¡No hicimos nada!- gritaron Remus y Sirius.

La profesora McGonagall que hasta el momento era dulce y condescendiente excepto en sus clases los tomó de las orejas y los jaló por el pasillo.

Ya han colmado mi paciencia, son unos niños malcriados pero ya no les aguantaré una más…recibirán un castigo.-

¡Profesora!-Gritaron.

McGonagall se detuvo a ver que dos de sus alumnas se acercaban corriendo.

¡Ellos no fueron!- exclamó Susan.- podemos probarlo.

¿Cómo?-

Myrtle ya estaba así desde ayer…me echó del baño.-dijo Emily.

Y ahorita vienen de la clase de encantamientos.-dijo Susan.

Eso es muy tonto, hoy se suspendieron las clases.-

¿QUE?- gritaron Sirius y Remus.

Dejen de gritar como niñitos.- rugió la profesora.

Es que, ya sabe como son, no les importa ningún anuncio mientras no sea sobre quidditch.-dijo Susan.

¿es eso cierto?-

Claro que si, Profesora, nosotros seríamos incapaz de hacer tal barbaridad¿verdad Sirius?- dijo Remus.

Claro Profesora, nos ofende al decir tal cosa, si somos los más disciplinados.- contestó Sirius.

Ya bájenle de…-decía Susan.

…tonterías.- corrigió Emily.

Muy bien, para la próxima no se salvan…-dijo McGonagall y se fue a darle instrucciones a Filch.

Gracias.- dijo Remus.

Todo tiene un precio.- dijo Susan.

Sirius puso cara.- con mis tostadas fue más que suficiente.

No, para nada…-

Si no, los acusamos con la profesora de todo lo que han hecho…-dijo Emily.

¿Qué quieren?-dijo Remus.

Es tan sencillo, que no paga el hecho de que los hayamos salvado.- dijo Susan sonriente.

¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Sirius enojado aún por lo de sus tostadas.

Que arreglen mi problema- dijo Emily señalando su cabello.

Está bien- dijo Remus enseguida, dejando con la boca abierta a Sirius.

Perfecto- sonrió Emily.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados viéndose los unos a los otros sin comprender.

¿Qué?- dijo Susan confundida.

¿Qué?- dijo Sirius.

Estamos esperando el hechizo.- dijo Emily.

Ah.- exclamó Remus comprendiendo.- hay que esperar a que aparezcan de nuevo -decía, y al ver la cara de Emily añadió.- es la única forma.

Está bien- aceptó la rubia.

¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- preguntó Sirius.

Cinco minutos.- respondió Emily.

Se sentaron a esperar esos cinco minutos, mientras tanto Sirius seguía sin entender por qué Remus aceptó de inmediato, pero tenía que aceptar que su amigo el lobo muchas veces era cordial y caballeroso, algo a lo que el licántropo llamaba "Un defecto de nacimiento".

Mientras el tiempo transcurría vieron pasar corriendo a un alterado Peter que gritaba:

TIENEN AMNESIA, TIENEN AMNESIA- sin siquiera darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban sentados en el suelo de un pasillo deshabitado.

Y cuando se estaban preguntando que era lo que le pasaba al tiempo, ocurrió.

La rubia y lacia cabellera de Emily se enroscó y cambió a un color verde chillante y las puntas de su cabello dieron lugar a alargadas cabezas que tenían una lengua sisearte.

Emily era la autentica Medusa.

La chica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se levantó del suelo y miró fijamente a Remus esperando el contra hechizo, mientras que los dos chicos se paraban y Susan se alejaba de su amiga.

Remus sonrió ligeramente y sacó la varita…

RETIRADA- gritó al tiempo que corría y jalaba a Sirius.

Sirius corrió entendiendo la situación y le enseñó la lengua a ambas chicas quienes quedaron asombradas con tal acto, pero que empezaron a corre detrás de los chicos.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron seguidos muy de cerca por las chicas, pero Emily de repente saltó trepándose en Remus haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos rodaran por las escaleras.

Susan hechizó con un _petrificus totalus _a Sirius quien se distrajo al intentar no ser arrollado por su amigo y la chica Medusa.

Remus sintió el golpe en su espalda al llegar al final de la escalera y cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una serpiente muy cerca de su cara, muy peligrosamente cerca.

Trató de alejarse pero el peso de la chica Medusa sobre él se lo impedía.

Vamos Lupin…lo prometiste…-decía la ex rubia ahora "Chica Medusa" a un asustado Remus que nunca había visto a una serpiente tan de cerca.

Olvídalo Emily querida.-

Tendrás que decírselo a ellas.- dijo Emily sujetando el cuello de la camisa de Remus, mientras sacudía las serpientes para atrás.

Para entonces ya había mucha gente, porque, por desgracia, habían rodado por la escalera que daba al vestíbulo.

Remus se puso pálido y a lo lejos vio como Susan arrastraba a un tieso Sirius, mientras lo colocaba en medio de los curiosos, ponía un pie en el estomago del moreno y alzaba las manos a modo de triunfo.

No serás capaz…-

Compruébalo Lupin…-dijo la Chica Medusa desafiante.

No tienes motivos…-decía un Remus asfixiándose.

Se han burlado de mí, por algo que ustedes me hicieron…claro que tengo motivos- apretó más el cuello del chico.

Todos los curiosos murmuraban entre sí y algunos se reían del merodeador, o más bien dicho, de ambos merodeadores y otros comentaban del cabello de Emily, mientras que había un grupo de chicas que estaban discutiendo quien sabe que cosa.

DURO, DURO- empezaron a gritar algunos de los presentes.

PLEITO, PLEITO- gritaba otro grupo.

SEXO, SEXO- gritó otro a lo que ambos chicos (Remus y Chica Medusa) se sonrojaron.

¿Cambiaste de opinión?- inquirió la chica volviendo a lo suyo, con una sonrisa que podía pasar por encantadora mientras acercaba su cara a la de Remus para que las serpientes empezaran a amenazarlo con morderlo.- Ya las tengo controladas y puedo hacer que te muerdan Lupin.

Está… bien- dijo el chico con mucho esfuerzo pues ya se estaba poniendo morado, la chica le soltó el cuello y dijo:

Anda, que esperas.-

Remus sacó su varita, señaló la cabeza de la chica y dijo el contra hechizo, haciendo que las serpientes desaparecieran después de que todas al mismo tiempo le enseñaran la lengua a Remus.

Y si es otra de tus bromas, no dudes que te encontraré y pagarás-dijo la rubia y después con voz melosa dijo- Adiós Lupin…- y se quitó de encima del chico.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar…al parecer en ese colegio nunca pasaba nada interesante que se emocionaban con tan poca cosa.

ATENCIÓN, ALUMNOS, MIEMBROS DEL CLUB Y MERODEADORES QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN- empezó a hablar una chica con su voz ampliada para que todos la escucharan, era una de las chicas del grupo que discutía- DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS DE CHARLA, EJEM, HEMOS DECIDIDO POR VOTACIÓN UNANIME DAR UN NUEVO NOMBRAMIENTO QUE NO ESTÁ COMPRENDIDO EN NUESTRAS CATEGORÍAS, PERO QUE ES IMPORTANTE HACER ESTA EXCEPCIÓN YA QUE HEMOS ENCOTRADO A UNA CHICA ÚNICA.-

Todos estaban atentos a lo que la chica decía.

Y COMO LES DECÍA… ¿QUE LES IBA A COMUNICAR?- preguntó la chica morena a otra del grupo que discutía y que le dijo:

La ganadora-

AH SI…ME COMPLACE NOMBRAR A LA NUEVA "CHICA MEDUSA" ¡EMILY WURM!-

Dos chicas se acercaron a una contrariada Emily y le colocaron que decía "Miss Medusa".

Todos aplaudieron y así como llegaron se fueron, dejando a un asustado Remus, un tieso Sirius, una perpleja Susan y a una Estática Emily.

En eso llega una pelirroja muy seria hasta Emily.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó la chica quien traía varias bolsas de regalos encima.

Eh, este…solucionando cosas pendientes.- dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa.

Ya sabes…arreglando relaciones-salió Susan en ayuda de su amiga.

Y es que lily podía ser una chica muy alivianada, divertida y loca (nada más había que leer la lista que hizo) pero cuando se trataba de su trabajo como prefecta, sacaba todo su temperamento, bueno, y cuando se peleaba con las revoltosas niñas de quinto año, con los merodeadores, con los del club de duelo, el club de transformaciones, con James, con la nueva fantasma llorona quien tenía un problema tan personal con Lily que ni la misma Lily entendía, con los niños bajo su tutoría, con los demás prefectos, en fin, todos aquellos que no tuvieran el sentido del orden, la responsabilidad y la inteligencia.

Lily miró como Sirius se empezaba a enderezar tallándose la cabeza, se acercó a Emily y:

¡CHICA MEDUSA FELICIDADES!- gritó la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga.

Notas De la autora: Fin de otro Cáp., lamento la tardanza, pero ya les había advertido jajaja, en fin, siento la tardanza porque este capitulo ya lo tuve una semana después de haber actualizado, pero por unas y otras cuestiones no pude subirlo y después hubo algunos problemas en el web que no dejaba entrar a las cuentas, espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos r/r, recomienden mi historia porque así me dan más ganas de escribir para ustedes, chao!

Grax por sus r/r:

alex black bird: _Grax por tu r/r y jajaja, nunca escuché de esa escuela, en fin, comparto tu opinión por Jolette, a mi me cae bien y ya está cantando mejor. Y felicidades por el segundo lugar! espero que este cap te haya gustado.:D _

Tahirih: _Grax por el r/r, me alegra tener nueva lectora (¿verdad que si eres nueva? Oo) y espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado aunque no haya aparecido James. _

Lily-cPotter : _Grax por el r/r y me alegra que te haya gustado otra vez jaja. _

Yare: _Grax por tu r, lo importante es que lo leas, y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando y espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, ojalá te haya gustado este Cáp. _

surprisinglyhmtc: _Que ganas de dejar r/r en inglés jaja, pero me sorprendió, en fin, grax por ambos r/r y bueno no te creas, si pude leer el otro y pues más que decirte que ustedes fueron mi inspiración para seguir, me senté y me dije "no los hagas esperar más, mira todos sus r/r" ajaj, en fin, espero que te haya gustado! _

Flopy-Black: _Grax por el r/r y bueno, lo de Emy pues simplemente surgió, digamos que este fic está lleno de espontaneidad, suelo siempre tener todo en mi mente, planteamiento, nudo y desenlace, pero este fic es como se me va ocurriendo, solamente tengo claro a lo que quiero llegar que simplemente se reduce a una frase…que luego verán jaja y bueno James, pobrecillo, pero tampoco en este apareció, quien sabe para el próximo. _

IrEpElIyElLoWiNxU EvAnS: _Grax por el r/r y bueno, aún te quedas con la duda de lo que habrá hecho James y no te puedo adelantar nada porque no se nada jaja, esto si es una crisis, ni siquiera yo se!_

alenkab _Grax por el r/r y me alegra vertr por auqí pro primera vez, grax por lo de original, y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este chap, chao! _

CoNnY-B _Grax por el r/r y que bueno que hiciste caso a mi llamado jajame alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que te pareció bueno lo de Myrtle, en vdd no confiaba mucho en ese Cáp., y bueno, espero que este te haya gustado y…sigue leyendo!_

_VAMOS A LA CUENTA REGRESIVA A 100, GRACIAS A TODOS POR 65 REVIEWS!_

05/05/2005 08:03 p.m.

GinnyPotterW_ No hay incendio como la pasión; no hay ningún mal como el odio._


	8. ¿Dónde está James?

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JAMES?**

Gracias- dijo Emily una vez que su amiga la hubo soltado.

Bueno, pues ya tengo doble motivo para celebrar.- dijo Lily mientras señalaba su pecho donde un listón muy grueso cruzaba de forma diagonal su pecho con la leyenda "Miss sensación".

¡Vaya tu también!- gritó Susan emocionada acercándose a donde a donde se encontraban sus amigas, saltando el cuerpo de Sirius.

Si…creo que la lista que hice causó muchos estragos.- sonrió Lily algo apenada.

Me pregunto por qué será…-dijo irónicamente Susan.

Lily le pegó en el hombro.

Mientras tanto, todo a su alrededor parecía un campo de guerra, pues, había dos merodeadores tirados, confeti y pancartas que decían una y mil cosas. Unas decían "¡Remus!" "Emily", "Beso, Beso", "Arriba los N.E.R.D.S" (que quería decir, "nunca espanten a los raros de Slytherin"), y algunos otros que hacían alusión a gente que ni al caso…

Disfruten mientras puedan- dijo sirius quien se encontraba sentado aún tallándose la cabeza.

Las chicas voltearon a verlo y se empezaron a reír al ver a los dos merodeadores como nunca antes los habían visto, y aún más, porque, ellas habían sido causantes de todo (eso lo pensaban Emy y Susan).

Un momento.- dijo Lily dejando de reírse y mirando a su alrededor, por lo que todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

¿Qué?- dijo Remus quien se tocaba la cara pensando "gracias dios Remusín por salvarme de esta", mientras que sirius ahora se tallaba los brazos.

Faltan dos merodeadores.- dijo Lily seria.- esto es imposible, si parecen siameses los cuatro.

Sirius y Remus voltearon a sus alrededores, ahora Remus se ponía en pie, mientras Sirius ahora se tallaba las piernas.

¿Donde está Peter?- dijo Lily un tanto alarmada.

La última vez que lo vimos estaba corriendo por todos lados y gritando "¡tienen amnesia!"- contestó Remus con un risilla burlona.

¿Dónde está James?- preguntó de nuevo Lily.

Ambos merodeadores esta vez se quedaron callados, mirándose los unos a los otros.

Es cierto¿dónde está James?- preguntó Emily.

¡TIENEN AMNESIA, TIENEN AMNESIA!- pasó gritando Peter que chocó con una pared y siguió intentando traspasarla sin obtener resultado.

¿Peter?- susurró Lily anonadada.

¿Dónde está James?-preguntó de nuevo Emily trayendo a este mundo a Lily.

No sabemos.-dijo Sirius.

No llegó anoche a dormir.- respondió Remus, quien apenas se acordaba que no habían visto a James en todo el día.

¿QUE?- gritaron las tres chicas.

¿Lo han buscado?- preguntó Susan.

Ehm…no- respondió Remus.

¡Dios santo!- exclamó Lily.

Hola Lily.- dijo alguien a lado de lily.

La chica volteó y vio a un chico de larga cabellera negra, con unos fríos ojos grises, quien le extendía un gran ramo de flores.

Gracias.- dijo Lily algo ruborizada, a lo que ambos merodeadores levantaron una ceja, bueno, Sirius lo intentó hacer, porque descubrió que también le dolía la ceja y se la empezó a tallar.

Se quedaron en silencio y después de que Lily acariciara una de las flores le dijo a uno de los merodeadores.- ¿Cómo es que no llegó anoche?

Sirius fue quien respondió.- Anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo una magipelicula, "una película de magia" donde salían unas chavas…-

Muy lindas.- cortó Remus mirando seriamente a Sirius.

¡Yo no quería decir eso!- reclamó Sirius.

¡Claro que querías!- sentenció Remus y Sirius se quedó callado, no quería empezar otra discusión.

Que tierno la verdad, hasta parecen marido y mujer.- dijo Susan.- pero me importaría más saber que demonios pasó con James.

Que¿te gusta?- respondió mordazmente Sirius.

Él es para Lily.-dijo rápidamente Susan.

Lily pasando por alto ese comentario dijo.-Bien, estaban viendo esa magipelicula, "Una película de magia" ¿y?-

James no volvió.- dijo finalmente Sirius.- No nos dimos cuenta hasta hace un poco, pero fue cuando ocurrió el relajo de Myrtle, ya sabes, la fantasma esa…creo que James desapareció después de que lo mandamos a hablar con ella…

¿Y no lo han buscado¿Y se dicen ser sus amigos?- dijo Lily sin poder creérselo.

Pues no…terminamos cansados al terminar de ver a las chavas…-

Muy lindas- cortó de nuevo Remus ante la mirada rencorosa de Sirius y Remus le enseñó la lengua.

Oh dios, ahora no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza.- dijo Lily con cara de horror.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Remus.

A ustedes cuatro viejos, tirados en un sillón frente al televisor, panzones con una cerveza en la mano, mirando esas porquerías.-

Óyeme…nosotros no vemos pornografía- dijo indignado Remus.-Además James nunca vería eso.- defendió Remus la poca reputación que le quedaba su amigo, porque entre la leche caliente, Myrtle, lo tonto, poco detallista y de repente tan lucido que era todo lo contrario, hasta decirse que demasiado listo, pues ya no quedaba mucha, y varios pensaban, bueno, él pensaba que estaba algo loco.

Simplemente salen esas chicas tan exuberantes….-decía Sirius.

Exuberantes de cirugías…una persona normal jamás será así.-cortó Lily.

¿Entonces cómo explicas lo de la tele?- dijo Remus.

Es más visto que están operadas hasta los pies.- dijo Emily.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron pensando. ¿Sería cierto eso?

¿Pero no tienen ni la remota idea de donde está James?-dijo Susan preocupada.

Esperen…-dijo Lily pensativa.- ayer justamente hablé con James y se portó algo grosero conmigo.

¿Cuándo pasó corriendo y me empujó?-preguntó Emily.

¿Y cuando corriste tras de él?-preguntó Susan.

Si, si, si… ¿pero que le pasó?- preguntó Lily.

Esperen¿dijeron que lo mandaron con Myrtle¿Y si lo mató?- gritó Susan asustada.

No seas tonta, esa fantasma está enamorada de él, aunque…-dijo Remus, quien dejó de hablar al ver el cambio de expresión de Sirius.

Pero, una fantasma despechada es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- dijo sirius.

Tal vez estaba llorando porque lo mató.- dijo asustado Remus.

¿Y lo tiró al lago?- dijo Emily.

Deja de decir tonterías.- dijo Lily quien se empezaba a asustar.- ¿porqué Myrtle lo mataría?

Porque se supone que James fue a hablar con ella para dejar de ser amigos ya que en tu lista decías que no querías llorones.-dijo de un jalón Sirius.

Lily se quedó de piedra allí parada con la boca abierta, mientras Sirius y Remus salían corriendo en busca de James.

¡Perdóname Remusín, perdona mis pecados, prometo no ver esas películas a menos que pasen temprano o las rente!- gritó Remus mientras salía del castillo junto con Sirius.

¿Ella era la causante de la desaparición de James?

¿James es amigo de…de esa fantasma?- preguntó Lily mientras Susan y Emily le regresaban la mirada de incomprensión.

Eso parece.- dijo Emily.

No puedo creerlo.- dijo Lily tapándose la boca.- soy una amenaza.

Ejem.- tosió Susan.- claro que no Lily, tu no sabías que pasaría esto.

Tal vez sea mi lado maligno el que lo sabía.- dijo dramáticamente Lily.

No seas payasa…tu no eres mala, solo despistada y algo enojona, intolerable, sádica en ocasiones, mandona y una sabelotodo, pero de ahí a que quieras hacerle algo así a James pues…-

Todo es posible.- cortó Susan.- con esas observaciones Emy, creo que es posible.-

Muchas gracias chicas.- susurró Lily irónicamente.- y yo pidiéndole a los chicos que sean perfectos, cuando yo soy totalmente un desastre… - y echó a correr escaleras arriba dejando a sus dos amigas.

Creo que se me olvidó decir que a veces es un poco…-decía Emy.

Ya cállate Emily y vamos a ver que van a hacer ese par de zoquetes, Lily podrá ser lo peor del mundo y más, pero ahora se siente culpable y es nuestra amiga…-dijo Susan dirigiéndose a la salida, rumbo a los jardines.

Perdón…creo que me faltó un poco de tacto.-dijo arrepentida Emily.

No te preocupes…solo se te pasó tantito.- dijo Susan rodando los ojos y sintiendo que no pertenecía a ese circulo de amigas, porque por un lado Lily era por decirlo sutilmente Loca, Emily…demasiado Loca, pero lo que Susan no se ponía a pensar era que, a ella era la única que se le ocurría quitarle el desayuno a Sirius Black…y al pasar por alto esa información, no se dio cuenta que encajaba perfectamente con sus amigas.

La loca, la loca y la loca. El trío perfecto.

**Notas de Autora**: hola a todos¿les gustó? A mi me parece algo flojo, pero es que no he tenido mucha inspiración para este fic (es que manejo otros) y además de que me he quedado sin Internet y ahora ahorita por fin pude subirlo, espero no tardar mucho con el otro, pero para eso necesito sus r/r que me llenan de entusiasmo y ganas de escribir, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchísimos r/r que es el pan nuestro de cada día jaja y muchísimas gracias por los que me dejaron, y sigan leyendo!

Porfa, dejen mcuhos r/r porque estoy enfermita, me duele mi estomaguito por el estresss, andenle! no sean malos...se despide la escritora convaleciente...chao! (2-junio-2005 a las 10:58 pm)

Respondo sus r/r!

**Lily-cPotter**: **_Grax por tu r/r y por seguir leyendo esto, y bueno, debo aceptar que es raro el fic y me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado y espero que este también, aunque siento que no voy a ninguna parte, o bueno, si, hacia el final, que lo veo muy lejano, ya vamos por el capi8 y falta muchasssssss cosas por pasar, sigue leyendo!_**

**Alenkab**: **_Grax por el r/r y me encanta que te encante! Jaja, en fin, espero que este Cáp. Te haya hecho reír igual o más, porque yo lo leo y me quedo O-o y no le veo la gracia, pero es que yo se que soy muy exigente conmigo misma y verás muy raramente que digo que me gustó algo que hice jeje, sigue leyendo!_**

**Josesita** ( ): _Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te ha gustado, que libro de Gabriel garcía Márquez? Yo estoy leyendo 100 años de soledad y me ha parecido bueno, lo malo es cuando te obligan a leer jaja (y por lo visto ese es tu caso) espero que este __chap te haya gustado!_

**Flopy-Black **( ): _Hola! Me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, grax por el r/r y me alegra que te haya gustado, eh…no entiendo perfectamente lo de "zarpados" pero supongo que fue la misma apreciación que yo puse en el fic "nunca ven nada y se emocionan con poca cosa" espero y me saques de mi error (capaz y no significa eso) y bueno, creo que las circunstancias llevaron a eso a Emy, y agregándole que yo soy la que está escribiendo esto, da como resultado "escenitas" jaja, espero que este te haya gustado aunque…Bueno, espero te haya gustado jeje, sigue leyendo!_

**Yare**: _Grax por tu r/r (me haces sonrojar) pero bueno, se que todo lo que hago es grandioso jaja (era broma) ♥ en fin, que bueno que te gustó y espero que este tmb. Aunque para mi que es el más raro, jeje y bueno, las lenguas (espero que hables de algo como inglés) pues a veces dependen del maestro, yo pasé primero y segundo se secundaria sin siquiera saber como decía "yo" (literalmente, porque nunca entendí) pero ve a unas clasecitas y verás que son interesantes (o al menos para mi jeje, a parte de que si las domino bien podré comprarme tan siquiera el séptimo de Harry en inglés) sigue leyendo!_

**Alex black bird: **_Grax por el r/r ay dios! La universidad, pues dile que no quieres y enséñales tus opciones, y bueno, los papeles, otro problema jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno, fueron mis partes favoritas, digamos que ya me habían dicho que Peter andaba muy inteligente y pues, en este fic nadie es inteligente jaja, y bueno…espero que sigas leyendo, chao!_

**Aiko-Shiteru**: _Graz por el r/r y que bueno que te ha gustado, además de que me alegra que hayas hecho caso a mi llamado jeje, por lo que me escribes creo que estoy pasando la materia de "comedia" y me alegra saberlo, al menos dentro de mi yo amargado hay algo que aún me puede rescatar jaja, sigue leyendo y ojala este te haya gustado aún más!_

**CoNnY-B**: _Bueno, siempre uno tiene momentos así, como pro ejemplo yo: ayer, (porque ya son las 12:20 am jeje) en fin, que bueno que te ha gustado! y sobre J/L pues...ya veremos, lo tomaré en cuenta pero no te prometo nada, ya que no se que va a suceder en el proximo (o bueno, si, peor no es seguro)_

**surprisinglyhmtc:** _Gras por el r/r! y si, has dejado en inglés, pero no hay bronca, además que si le entendí, que bueno que te ha gustado, em alegra mucho y espero que este igaul te haya gustado._

**zadara**: GRax pro el r/r y que bueno leerte por primera vez, que bueno que te gustó y te parece divertido, espero y este igual te haya gustado.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** : Grax pro el r/r y que bueno que te han gustado! y beuno, pobrecitos todos, proque estoy lucrando con sus vidas jajaja, y bueno una buena y mala noticia, la buena: BINGO! si, si se va a saber porqué la lista de Lily y la mala: Lo tengo definido para el último capitulo, pro el momento, igual y no...chao!

**leodyn :** Que bueno que te ha gustado y gracias por dejar r/r, y que bueno que te ha enganchado porque te gustó, no que a mi me enganchó del cuello ahogandome! jaja, pensarás que estoy loca, pero con los varios fics que tengo (6 en proceso, y otros más que estan apunto de arrancar...) pues fue hecharme la soga al cuello, sigue leyendo1

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**:Espero y que este también te haya gustado y bueno, tabién el otro, y por lo menos se que lo leíste, gracias!

**GildedPheonix:** Si, es gracioso cuando discuten, prque normalmente en otros fics no ocurren, y espero que este chap te haya gustado, que lindo leerte por primera vez! chao!

**fiosol**: Grax pro el r/r y bienvenida, espero seguirte leyendo! y beuno, James es raro, porque tiene dos personalidades, pero como anda desaparecido no se ha visto su otro "yo" que por cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, chao! espero que este te haya gustado.

15 R/R..SUPEREN LOS 20!

Ginny Potter W _La vida es solo una sombra que camina, un pobre actor que se contonea y consume su turno en el escenario, y luego no se le oye más. Es un cuento contado por un idiota, lleno de sonido y furia, que no significa nada._

28-mayo-2005 15-57 PM


	9. ¡¡Que linda chica!

N/A: Siento la tardanza, a penas voy a continuar con la escritura de este capitulo, creo que debo darles un explicación, bueno, hace ya una semana salí de clases y tuve un mes muy movido, ocupado y estresante, creo que quedé totalmente incomunicada del mundo y por lógica, me tomé una semana para ponerme en orden (en mente y en la salud) y no tenía nada de inspiración a pesar de que tengo muy claro en mi mente que es lo que quiero que pase en este capitulo, en vdd les pido me disculpen, yo se que no soy muy constante en las actualizaciones (quizás no lo han notado porque ya los capítulos precedentes ya los tenía) pero suelo a veces tomarme mi tiempo para darles algo de calidad, porque a las fuerzas ni los zapatos entran, en verdad espero que les guste lo que voy a escribir…porque me he perdido en la historia, hasta el caso de olvidar que escribía! Jaja, no es por menospreciar, pero en verdad estuve muy incomunicada, porque era la escuela o la escuela jaja, me absorbió como nunca, espero en verdad retomar el camino y por suerte no se me ha olvidado que es lo que quiero lograr con este fic

**¡QUE LINDA CHICA!**

Susan y Emily salieron del casillo rumbo a los terrenos donde a lo lejos se vio como un carruaje tirado por ponis invisibles; aunque, bueno, no se sabía con exactitud si eran ponis o no, se detuvo frente al castillo, por lo que las chicas se acercaron rápidamente por curiosidad, mientras que los demás curiosos solo cuchicheaban.

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron dejando paso a una cabellera larga, lacia y rubia que era perteneciente a Narcisa Black.

-¡Ya llegó la odiosa de mi prima!- se escuchó el grito de Sirius por lo que varios rieron.

La chica puso cara de fastidio y bajó totalmente del carruaje bajando una maleta de este.

-¿Qué se cree esta?-dijo Susan con desdén.

-Me parece que fue a un viaje familiar.-dijo Emily.

-¿Entonces porque el menso de Black no fue?- dijo Susan curiosa mientras se acercaban aún más a donde se encontraba Narcisa quien a su encuentro recurrió su moreno y pálido novio.

Emely no respondió.

Un nervioso Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su rubia novia quien traía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Cissy- dijo un sonriente Lucius tomando la maleta de su novia.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?-preguntó Narcisa mirando fríamente a su novio.

-Ya me había aburrido el rubio.- comentó Lucius con una naturalidad difícil de creer, pues empezaba a sentirse nervioso ya que aparte de que no contaba que su novia llegara tan pronto, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos, al parecer todo el colegio presenciaba el espectáculo ya que por todas las ventanas del castillo habían alumnos que asomaban la cabeza.

-¿Te cansaste?- dijo Narcisa alzando una ceja despectivamente.

-Claro cissy, ¿acaso no degusta el cambio? Tu me dijiste que no te gustaban los rubios y que solo salías conmigo porque era sangre limpia, pero que en verdad te gustaban los morenos y que ojala yo hubiera sido así para tan siquiera encontrar una virtud en mi…-

Todo eso lo dijo muy rápido Lucius, por lo que las chicas ruidosas del comité "Nice Hogwarts" con un pequeño aparato en manos pusieron la grabación de lo que había dicho Lucius en forma lenta para que todos comprendieran lo que el moreno antes rubio había dicho.

Narcisa pareció asimilar lo que su novio le había dicho.

-Tienes razón…-dijo de manera fría.

El carruaje que había estado parado en los jardines hasta el momento, se puso en marcha dejando la vista libre hacia el lago que se encontraba metros más allá.

-¿Tienes algo Cissy?- preguntó Lucius preocupado, pues aunque Narcisa fuera fría e indiferente con él, se estaba comportando aún más fría e indiferente y eso…le dolía.

-Eres un cínico.- susurró Narcisa.

-¡Que novedad!- exclamó Susan lo suficientemente alto para que varios escucharan. Narcisa la miró con odio.

-¿Qué pasa Cissy querida?- preguntó Lucius asustado.- yo no he hecho nada, por favor no me pegues.

Todos se quedaron de piedra y las chicas del comité "Nice Hogwarts" hicieron trabajar su aparato que hizo eco.

"No me pegues" "no me pegues" "no me pegues"

Todo el colegio por entero se empezó a reír estruendosamente, y algunos ya se estaban revolcando en el suelo, mientras que otros corrían a los baños mientras que Sirius y Remus hacían una dramatización donde Remus fingía darle nalgadas a Sirius.

-Que divertido está hoy el colegio.- exclamó entre risas una chica morena, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Lucius sintió enrojecer sus pálidos pómulos mientras que Narcisa comenzaba a caminar directo al castillo no sin antes susurrarle a su novio.

-Esta será peor…Lucy.-

-¡¿Qué hice!- gritó el moreno antes rubio.

-Me parece que no tienes algo bueno para ninguna chica Lucius…-dijo Narcisa y se vio en sus ojos odio, mientras abría su maleta y sacaba un pergamino enrollado.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo he tratado de cambiar y ser lo que tu quieres…-

-No.- lo cortó Narcisa, haciendo que el resto del colegio dejara de reír, la chica desamarró un listón rojo y desplegó un pergamino que llegó hasta el piso y siguió desenrollándose más allá.- para empezar…

No eres moreno…eres chaparro y no tienes ojos bonitos

Eres un total mentiroso

Eres demasiado cursi… ¿sabías que odio eso de ti, "bombito"?

Eres más empalagoso que la cajeta.

Nada detallista, imbécil

Eres de "manita sudada" descarado.

No celas a nadie pero de una mosca, tarado

Eres lo más pesado que he conocido en mi vida.

Tu ni pelas a tu madre, desconsiderado

Eres un zopenco, si no dignidad tienes.

¿Inteligente?...aún me pregunto cómo es que pasaste primer año…

Deporte…$&/$· ¿conoces esa palabra?

¿Apoyar en los problemas?... tu te ahogas en un vaso de agua y no es literalmente.

Invitar cosas… solo te ocupas de alimentarte tu, idiota.

¿Importarte alguien más que tus amigos? Si a esos orangutanes les llamas amigos entonces tienes un gran problema.

¿Oler rico? Pero si tu segundo nombre es "hiedes".

Discúlpame… no, no me disculpes, peor eres el rey de los mamones.

No besa bien… ¡muerde! El muy estúpido.

Y por última Lily… te recuerdo que odia a los muggles, solo jugaría contigo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que la rubia chica desplegaba el largo pergamino y empezaba a enumerar algunos de los puntos que la pelirroja había escrito.

Todos al escuchar el punto con el cual la rubia finalizó su discurso, voltearon la cabeza a donde miraba la chica, y vieron a una pelirroja totalmente empapada unos metros más allá.

-Lo se Narcisa…pero tu novio se apuntó solo.-dijo la pelirroja escurriéndose el cabello algo enfadada.- Así que supongo Lucius…estás fuera de esto…ya no considerare tus regalos.

Sirius estaba con la boca abierta, al igual que Susan y Emily quienes no estaban así por lo mismo que Sirius, sino que la pelirroja, nunca se comportaba tan fríamente y menos con alguien que estaba adentro de este "juego"; notaron como se exprimía su falda con rabia.

Narcisa sonrió con desdén y se volteó hacia Lucius que parecía pegado al pasto.

-Pero Lily…-dijo el moreno antes rubio, su cara se veía más mustia que antes.

-Tienes novia Lucius y yo no quiero ser una baja novios.- a esto varias chicas voltearon la cara e hicieron gestos no muy bonitos, mientras otras le hicieron señas obscenas con las manos.- a parte de que me odias… creo que solamente hiciste más divertido el juego, pero eres el primer descalificado…

Lily sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo y su vestimenta como su cabello se empezó a ondear por el viento que poco a poco la fue secando, mientras hizo una mueca de asco.

Narcisa se dirigió a su novio con una sonrisa malévola mientras este se hacía hacia atrás…

-Cissy…-

-Eres un maldito, imbécil, zopenco, tarado, pen…- la chica lo apuntaba con el dedo amenazadoramente.- ¿creíste que no me enteraría? Para tu información esto me llegó vía lechuza por si quería participar…

-Cissy…-

-Que Cissy ni que ocho ranas de chocolate, encima una muggle, asquerosa sangre sucia…maldito infeliz…-Narcisa parecía escupir veneno pero nada agitada.- ¿me crees idiota?

-Yo pensaba que si.- susurró Sirius a Remus quien rió.

-No Cissy…-

-¡Claro que lo crees idiota! ¿Sabes lo patético que te ves? Pareces una salamanquesa mal formada…-

-Cissy…-

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?-

-¿Narcisa?-

Narcisa hizo una mueca de frustración, sacó su varita rápidamente, suspendió a su moreno novio y lo aventó al lago…

-Terminamos "bombito" o mejor dicho salamanquesa mal formada traidora de la sangre…rata inmunda, desprecio de la vida, maldita sabandija, eres lo más repulsivo de mi vida…-

-¡Cissy!- gritó Lucius mientras era jalado por el calamar gigante.

Narcisa se echó su larga cabellera hacia atrás, tomó su maleta y entró al castillo.

-Pero que linda chica es Cissy ¿no?- gritó Sirius con sarcasmo mientras que todo el colegio río y le aventaron un hechizo al pobre de Lucius para que bailara en el agua, para después ser tomado por tentáculo del calamar por la parte de la cintura, esa era una imagen digna de fotografía, mientras que las chicas del comité "Nice Club" no dudaron en tomar y se dedicaron a tomar pedidos.

Esa foto era mágica, no todos los días se veían a un Lucius como marioneta bailarina del calamar gigante…

**Notas de la autora:** ¡fin! Jaja, fin de otro chap, espero les guste, en verdad vale la pena imaginarse a Lucius así, jaja, por favor dejen muchos reviews!

Ah! Por fin pude hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, poner un spoiler! Si, hay un spoiler del "príncipe mestizo" pero bahh no es la muerte ni nada revelador, es algo sin importancia, así que no se asusten, yo odio los spoilers y por lo tanto sería incapaz de hacerles esto, en fin, el spoiler es que a Narcisa le dicen Cissy, ¡ya! Gran cosa ¿no? Jaja, no les adelanto nada por que no se nada, sigo esperando que me llegue mi libro que puede llegue el lunes o Martes.

Sigan dejando r/r,y ya tengo en mente lo del siguiente chap, pero puede ser que pase en el siguiente o no, en el siguiente chap veremos que fue lo que le pasó a Lily…jaja

Me comentaron en un r/r si iba a juntar las parejas Sirius/susan y Remus/Emily, en vdd yo nunca he tenido pensado el formar parejas, ni lo hago con esa intención, pero estoy examinando la idea, pero me gustaría que dijeran si quieren que una a estas parejas o no, aunque de todos modos tendré que pensarmelo…diganmelo en sus r/r!

Contesto sus r/r, perdonen si se leen desubicados pero estoy leyendo HP6, me mandaron caps traducidos mientras me llega! Dios!

Pitu's Paddy girl: Gracias por tu r/r! _Hola! Grax por el r/r y bueno, ya estoy curada! Sip, y tengo todo un mes de relajación (jeje…tengo que estudiar para la olimpiada de química) me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic! Me hace muy feliz y bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado más aún!_

Hermy: Bueno jaja, gracias por tu r/r y sobre Lily, en el prox. Cáp. Tendrás respuesta a esa pregunta jaja, dios! Estoy enferma de desesperación! jaa es por Hp6, pero espero que te haya gustado mucho este chap! Besos!

Sailor AlluminemSiren: Grax por el r/r me alegra que te parezca divertido! A mi no causa ni pizca de gracia pero yo estoy amargada jaja, me alegra que pueda escribir algo divertido y bueno, la verdad es que me da risa donde está James y sobre la lista, mmm claro que explicaré ahí está la clave!

Irepeliyellowinxuevans: uhh lastima que te haya parecido flojo jaja, aunque tmb me lo haya parecido a mi, ¿te digo una cosa? Francamente no recuerdo en que me quedé perdón, pero estoy con los nervios de que después de contestar esto me espera el principe mestizo…en fin, si, los chaps están muy cortos y eso me desanima, quisiera hacerlos más largos pero la temática que llevo con mi fic que es tema por tema haría aburrido si me explayara, así que prefiero cortos con calidad, sigue leyendo!

Kittyen: Grax por el r/r pero no recibí notificación de tu r/r!Que bueno que te gusta, y bueno, así con mis amigas tmb nos definíamos así, y sobre Lily, creo que sus amigas le dijeron sus errores, pero no caerán en saco roto, o eso espero y yo no estaría muy segura de que fuera a buscarlo jaja, esta pregunta se responde en el chap que sigue. Y sobre el r/r que me mandaste la otra vez, bueno, por el momento no tengo la intención de formar esas parejas no li había ni pensado hasta que tu lo mencionaste, pero ya estoy estudiándolo a ver si hago algo de eso…chao!

Alex black bird: Grax por el r/r, remusín es el dios, ajja, o sea, es su ego jaja, espero hayas entendido, en vdd estoy nerviosa por lo del príncipe, en fin sobre tu pagina, por supuesto me daré una vuelta, ya luego verás mi fic por allí (a pesar de que me gusta tener controlado donde lo pongo, pero supongo que tres webs no es mucho, ya nos leemos!

Leodyn: Grax por el r/r bueno, es difícil, si quieres actualizar seguido peor no es muy matado aunque no te lo recomiendo, nunca cambies un fic! Con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta que es muy bueno como lo hiciste la primera vez, sobre James, no se, la verdad que supongo que de este chap al otro…aunque puede ser que sea en el que sigue, nos leemos pronto!

Surprisinglyhmtc: Que bueno que te gusta, gracias por tu r/r espero este te haya gustado.

Lily-cPotter: Jaja, gracias por tu r/r, bueno, tus preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente, o al menos eso de que lily le pida perdona James y deje a un lado la lista…jaja, sigue leyendo! Que bueno que te gustó y epsero que este igual.

Flopy-Black: Grax por tu r/r! lamento no darte respuesta sobre James y no creo que sea en el siguiente o tal vez si, no lo tengo muy claro, lamento la tardanza pero ya expliqué jaja y si, este fic me ha dado buena respuesta, lo que me pone muy contenta! Espero te haya gustado este chap!

GinnyPotterW _La amistad es algo muy importante, ¿pero en verdad dura para siempre?_

16-Julio-2005 gran lanzamiento de Harry Potter and the half-blood prince


	10. Un Recuerdo Mojado

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera el medio en el que se desarrolla, pero la historia si, por que aunque no lo crean es una historia que YO inventé y para exponerla, la adapto a Harry Potter.

"UN RECUERDO MOJADO"

Después de unos momentos de risa, en los cuales Lily parecía querer sonreír, todos comenzaron a aburrirse de ver a Lucius Malfoy gritar como un histérico.

Lily tomó un mechón de cabello, lo acercó a su nariz e hizo una mueca de asco y con un nuevo enojo comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Emely y Susan corrieron para alcanzar a su pelirroja amiga y cuando lograron alcanzarla, se dieron cuenta que su amiga, sutilmente: apestaba.

-¡Que es ese olor!- gritó Susan tapándose la nariz y luego sintió una arcada.

Lily solo bufó mientras subían la escalinata de mármol.

-¿Qué pasó Lily?- preguntó Emily con una voz extraña ya que tenía tapada la nariz.

-¡Es una maldita!- exclamó Lily deteniéndose.- Pero me las va a pagar…y luego James, ¿en que pensaba? Yo jamás…él… ¡es un estúpido!

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó Emily.

-Por supuesto que no…-dijo Lily enfadada mirando a Susan quien tenía la cara ligeramente verde.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Susan.

-Ni me lo recuerden…-

-Anda…cuéntanos- dijo Emily.

-¿No te importaría bañarte primero y luego hablar?- dijo Susan.

Lily solo se dio la vuelta camino a la Sala Común.

-Eres una tonta.- dijo Emily enfadada.

-Yo no soporto más ese olor…si tu estás acostumbrada yo no fíjate.-

Emily solo rodó los ojos y junto con Susan también se dirigieron a la Sala Común.

Después de un buen baño Lily se sentó con sus amigas en la cama de Susan, por suerte…no estaban sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto, aunque bueno, no era precisamente que durmieran allí.

-¿Qué pasó lily? Estabas muy enojada y trataste mal a Malfoy.- dijo Emily.

-Si…bueno, no es precisamente que no me haya divertido todo eso, pero en verdad estabas enfadada y…bueno, él era parte de este "juego".- dijo Susan con una sonrisa divertida mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en los jardines.

Emily rodó los ojos y Lily frunció el ceño.

-Sé que me porté mal con él, después de todo…-Lily arrugó la nariz.-Bueno, cero que me influya…el caso es que Lucius se lo buscó, engañó a su novia ¿no? Además Narcisa hizo todo, no es que yo tenga la culpa.

-Eso dices tú.- gruñó Susan.- pero en verdad estoy preocupada…bueno, ya, intrigada, ¿Cómo es que llegó esa lista a manos de Narcisa?

-Es lógico…-dijo Emily con voz cansina.- Es lesbiana.

-No seas tonta.- gruñó Lily.- aunque es interesante eso que te preguntas Susan.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas unos momentos.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó Lily al parecer muy sorprendida.

Susan se recostó en la cama esperando a que la pelirroja hablara.

-¿Recuerdan que antes de que se nos ocurriera poner el modulo para entregar las listas, mandé unas por vía lechuza?-

-Si.-dijo Emily antes de que Susan pudiera contestar un sarcástico "¡cómo no recordarlo ¡si nos enviaste a nosotras!"

-Entonces…a quienes les envié por vía lechuza no todos la recibieron…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Susan.

-Faltó Black…Sirius Black, él no la recibió.

-¿LE MANDASTE UNA A SIRIUS BLACK?- gritó Susan incorporándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Ehh, bueno…si- sonrió Lily.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Emily mientras Susan le tronaba los dedos a Emily como diciéndole "Eso mismo" ya que no había podido cerrar la boca de la impresión.

Lily dudó.- Es guapo…-

-¿Solo por eso?- preguntó Susan perspicazmente.

-Por supuesto…-sonrió Lily un tanto descarada.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- exclamó Susan alzando las manos al cielo.

-¿Qué es el colmo?- preguntó Emily un tanto cansada de ese show…en verdad le interesaba mucho más saber el por qué Lily hacía una media hora apestaba.

-Primero: llega un día con una loca idea de no se que, que tiene que ver con las mentadas listas. Segunda: Ahora hay categoría Medusa…de la cual yo no tengo ningún premio, mientras ustedes dos…Tercera: Me sales con que le mandaste una lista a Sirius cuando también se la diste a James.-

-¿Y?- preguntó Lily fríamente cuando su amiga terminó su perorata.

Susan abrió la boca sin comprender.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Por Merlín Lily! ¡Estás demente! ¿Acaso tu plan es enemistar a los merodeadores?-

-Por supuesto que no…-Lily miró asesinamente a su amiga.- lo que quiero es conseguir al chico perfecto y si Sirius es ese chico yo…-

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Emily.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Lily y Susan a la vez.

-La verdad…siendo sincera…no me creo esta escena, Lily…tu pareces una margada, urgida busca hombres y tu Susan…pareces muerta de celos.-

Susan aflojó los hombros con una cara de incredulidad mientras que Lily sonrió con una chispa de complacencia en sus ojos.

-Esto es el colmo- susurró Susan.- verdaderamente el colmo…

-El punto aquí es…-dijo Emily tomando el poder en la conversación.- que no nos importa que pase con Lucius Malfoy, o si Black será el chico perfecto, en verdad me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó Lily cuando fuiste a buscar a James.-

-¿Yo buscar a James?- dijo la pelirroja extrañada.

-Si…-dijo Emily de repente muy seria.- por que lo fuiste a buscar ¿no, cuando te fuiste del vestíbulo dejándonos ahí a todos…

-No, no, no-dijo de nuevo molesta la pelirroja.- por supuesto que no fui a buscarlo, ni me pasó por la cabeza… ¿no han sabido nada de él?

-No.- dijo Emily mientras miraba de reojo a una todavía indignada susan, quien repetía en un constante murmullo "esto es el colmo, ¿celosa de Black? Pero si es un reverendo tonto…"

Lily sondeó la habitación con la vista para luego fijarla en Emily.- Esto es raro…pero en verdad no se donde podría estar…

-Tal vez con su amiga…esa…Myrtle creo.-dijo emily pensativa.

-Imposible.- dijo una cortante Lily.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Si solo te preocupas por esa tonta lista.-dijo Susan de forma hiriente, ya que seguía enojada con Lily.

-Todavía no comprendes Susan… a veces eres muy lista, pero verdaderamente no entiendes.-dijo Lily, a quien no le afectó el tono de voz que utilizó su amiga, al final de todo, ella entendería…

-Entenderíamos si nos lo dijeras.- espetó Susan para luego murmurar "no lo puedo creer, ahora resulta que yo soy la tonta".

Lily decidió ignorarla.

-Y al caso Lily.- dijo Emily.- ¿por qué llegaste mojada a los jardines y apestabas tanto?

-Oh…esa es toda una historia…que por cierto, tiene que ver con James…el muy tonto.-

-¿No que no lo fuiste a buscar?- preguntó susan.

-No lo fui a buscar.- dijo Lily.- simplemente fui a investigar…ustedes dijeron que esa fantasma era su amiga y que tuvo que decirle que dejaran de ser amigos y que pudo haberlo matado y bueno, en ese momento me sentí fatal y fui a ver si encontraba el cuerpo de James…-

-Que considerada.- murmuró Susan.

-¿Y?- dijo Emily.

-Bueno…en verdad esa fantasma es la persona más sociable que he conocido…-

---Recuerdo de Lily---

La pelirroja llegó a la puerta de roble que precedía a los baños de las chicas ahora inservibles ya que, como había avisado la Profesora McGonagall, la fantasma no dejaba pasar a ninguna chica y bueno, era exactamente que los chicos entraran, ya que no era un baño de chicos.

Entró al baño cautelosamente…

Lily prefería no entrar allí, pero sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer por James, aunque aún no entendía como se le había ocurrido aquella tontería.

¿No podía simplemente dejarla y ya? ¡no! Tenía que hablar con ella.

El baño estaba solitario excepto por un chillido que se escuchó un tanto retirado.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó Lily caminando con cuidado, ya que el piso estaba mojado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- respondió una voz chillona.-¿quién entró a mi baño?

-Hola…disculpa…soy Lily y vengo a…-dijo Lily quedando justo frente al pasillo donde estaban los inodoros.

-¿Lily? ¿Tú eres Lily?- cortó la fantasma saliendo de uno de los cubículos.

-Si…pero te vengo a preguntar si nos has visto a…-

La fantasma se acercó a Lily y miró el escudo de su túnica mientras que la pelirroja se quitaba e iba revisando cada cubículo por si encontraba a James por ahí tirado…

La fantasma miró a lily con rencor.- Eres fea…-

Lily se volteó confundida e indignada.- ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que eres fea…-dijo Myrtle.- No se como James…

-¡Ah! Pero lo conoces… ¡perfecto! Entonces…me preguntaba si de casualidad no lo has visto o lo haz matado.-

-¿Matarlo?-

-Si…bueno.- dijo Lily resentida, esa fantasma no le caía nada bien y luego eso de "eres fea…" no le había hecho ninguna gracia.- Me dijeron que tu estabas enamorada de él y que tal vez lo mataras para amarrarlo y que te hiciera compañía…ya sabes…como fantasma.-

-Eres una estúpida… ¡lárgate de mi baño!- gritó la fantasma.

-No sin que me digas qué fue lo que le hiciste a James…todos están preocupados y yo no quiero ser la responsable de…-

-Pues bien, lo que le pase es tu culpa…tu hiciste esa tonta lista, por tu culpa me pidió que ya no fuéramos amigos…-gritó al fantasma.

-Yo no le pedí nada…él quiso la lista, depende mucho de él si la sigue o no…además no puse explícitamente que "se deshiciera de una fantasma que inunda los baños".

-Si no te vas de aquí…-

-Que me harás, ¿me golpearás?- dijo Lily con sorna…ella no era así, peor en verdad esa fantasma le desagradaba.

Myrtle voló hacia Lily y pasó justo a lado de ella.

-¡No atinaste! Ni eso sabes hacer…ayyyyyy-

Una cortina de agua la mojó de pies a cabeza y después, otra cortina de agua, se apartó un poco de agua de los ojos y vio como la fantasma se metía rápidamente a una inodoro haciendo que una columna de agua cayera de nuevo sobre ella.

-¡Que te pasa!- gritó Lily comenzando a correr tratando de que no le cayera más agua de inodoro, aunque ya estaba completamente mojada.

Pero Myrtle parecía no escucharla de tanto que disfrutaba haciendo eso, ya que entraba y salía de los inodoros con gran rapidez, mientras que una asustada Lily corría de un lado a otro, tratando de no mojarse más.

-Eres…una…ayyy…una…tonta, ¡maldita fantasma!- gritó Lily después de sortear varios chorros de agua, fallando en una, que le dio directamente en la cara al tratar de ver por donde se metía Myrtle, por lo cual se cayó al piso.

-¡Deja en paz a James!-gritó la fantasma y atravesó a Lily mientras esta sentía un frío horrible por donde la fantasma había pasado.

Lily no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues otra cortina de cayó sobre ella y empezó a correr hacia la salida mientras que rollos de papel higiénico le pegaban en la cabeza al tiempo que trataba de cubrírsela con los brazos.

-¡Déjalo en paz tonta pelirroja!-gritó Myrtle atravesándola por segunda vez.

Lily salió de los baños y gritó.- ¡púdrete en tus baños… intento de ser con vida!-

Lily se acomodó su cabello mojado hacia atrás y miró su falda y sus pies y bufó.

Esa tonta fantasma…ese idiota de James…y las estúpidas listas…

Lily maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea.

---Termina el Recuerdo de Lily---

La habitación quedó en silencio.

-¡Puaj!- exclamó Susan con asco.

-Asqueroso…-dijo Emily.

-¿Por qué no usaste la varita?- preguntó Susan y agregó indignada.- esa fantasma es una arpía… ¡se atrevió a hacerte eso!

-Bueno…en una fantasma no funcionan los hechizos Susan.- dijo Emily con el ceño fruncido.

-Y bueno.- continuó Lily.- en verdad estaba muy sorprendida…ni siquiera pensé en la varita y mucho menos que toda esa agua era de los inodoros.

-Bueno…pero no fuiste exactamente agradable.- dijo Emily con escepticismo.

-No molestes Emily…ella fue la que empezó y tu sabes que yo puedo ser lo más buena onda del mundo pero moléstame y verás lo que es bueno…-

-Perdón…tienes razón…el caso es que jamás pensé que la fantasma se comportara así.-dijo Emily.

-El caso es que no estaba el cadáver de James por ahí.- dijo Lily despreocupadamente pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡¿Esperabas encontrar su cadáver!- gritó Emily entre asustada y sorprendida.

-A eso fui…a cerciorarme de que no estuviera tirado por ahí y que todo mundo lo estuviera buscando en balde (sin sentido).-respondió la pelirroja.

-Estás mal lily.- dijo Emily.- totalmente mal.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?-preguntó Susan cambiando de tema.

-Nada.- dijo simplemente Lily.- es simplemente un mal recuerdo…no pienso vengarme de esa fantasma enferma, pero se que no toleraré una más de James…porque claramente todo esto es su culpa.-

-¿Entonces no te arrepientes?- dijo Susan.

-¿De que?-

-¡De todo! Pensé que después de la desaparición de James desistirías de todo esto…claramente James se está esforzando.- dijo Susan.

Lily no dijo nada.

-¿No piensas decir algo?- dijo Emily.- ¿no te arrepientes?

Lily suspiró.- Claro que no me arrepiento, seguiré adelante, igual y James nunca podrá llegar a esa perfección así que dejaré este juego con él. Después de todo, es sólo un juego-

Y salió de la habitación.

**Notas de autora:** ¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡VIVA MÉXICO! Hoy 16 de septiembre-05 celebramos el 195 aniversario del comienzo de la lucha por nuestra Independencia. Ayer en la noche dimos el grito y comí tortas ahogadas.

En fin, es que este año he estado muy patriota.

Bien, hoy 4 de Octubre me dedico a reformar estas notas de autora excepto por lo de arriba, créanme que hice todo lo posible por subir antes este capitulo ¡¡hasta fui a un caber! En donde me di cuenta que las respuestas a los r/r desaparecieron misteriosamente además de que ¡¡no pude subir nada! (Échenle la culpa a la página)

Lamento la tardanza pero todo esto ha estado muy movido, tareas, exámenes (gracias a dios ya voy de salida) pero ahora me quedé de ¿What? Con lo del huracán "Stan" que gracias al cielo no pegó de lleno en mi ciudad pero casi, casi, en fin…solo disculparme por que en verdad…esto ha sido matado.

Quiero comentarles que el 15 de septiembre del presente (2005) cumplió un año de haber comenzado a escribir este fic aunque tiempo después me animé a publicarlo, y si hago estas cuentas me asusto ya que creo que debo darme prisa!

Quiero agradecerles mucho por los 100 reviews! (101 desde la última vez que me conecté) en verdad es que me hace muy feliz, gracias por lograr todo esto y en verdad espero no perderlos con las esperas, pero por mi escribiría día y noche, pero no se puede por "X" o "Y" razón.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ¿creían que Lily estaba arrepentida? ¡¡Pues no! Jaja, y bueno, ya se que los traigo con eso de James y me parece (casi lo aseguro) que veremos su cabecita, aunque puede ser que un pie.

No se cuando actualizaré…porque creo que moriré unos de estos días, jaja, no es cierto, pero tal vez quede un poco más traumadita, ya saben, resultados de exámenes.

**Alenk (el r/r 101...)**

**Kailey Hamilton (la niña del r/r 100) **

**y de ahí consecutivamente...jeje**

**CoNnY-B**

**Surprisinglyhmtc**

**Hermy**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

**Cammiel**

**Eri mond licht**

16-septiembre- 2005

Día de la Independencia de México.

05 de octubre- 2005 el día en que por fin pude actualizar.


	11. La desgracia

A todos los lectores:

Bien, se que esto no es un capítulo peor tengo que decirles algo importante.

Hace unos días, mis archivos tanto de tareas, fotos, y fics se perdieron, conseguí un programa para recuperarlos peor por el tamaño de los archivos no pude hacerlo con todos y cuando hallé la forma de hacerlo me fue imposible hacerlo ya que desaparecieron…

Lamento decir que pues tendré que recuperar lo que ya había publicado de las páginas web pero lamento decir que he perdido lo poco que tenía del nuevo capitulo de CUANDO LA VIDA CAMBIA y LO QUE LILY QUIERA además de fics en proceso de los cuales llevaba cosas muy importantes, más de 50 páginas de uno y varios capítulos de otros…los capítulos que pude recuperar, no sirven, están obsoletos por lo que les pido aún más paciencia.

En estos momentos tengo una vida un tanto ocupada, pero prometo irme poniendo al corriente y volver a comenzar a escribir los nuevos capítulos y sobre los fics que muy pronto iban a estar aquí en el web pues, tendré que replantearme si escribir el más extenso, lo cual se me hace muy difícil ya que los escribí en un momento crucial de mi vida en donde me invadió el sentimiento.

Para mi todo esto significa una desagracia porque aparte de las historias he perdido tareas y todas las fotos de Harry, videos, música….etc.

Espero me tengan paciencia.

Gracias.

Ginny Potter W


	12. Detrás del manto

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, aunque la historia si, por favor evítense la Pena y evítenme la Pena al plagiarla.

"**DETRÁS DEL MANTO"**

Ambas chicas se miraron y salieron corriendo detrás de Lily.

---Ya entrada la noche---

Tres chicos subían las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos en silencio. Abrieron una puerta de madera de cedro y entraron.

-Yo sigo opinando que debemos hacer algo…estamos perdiendo oficio y reputación.-dijo un chico de cabellos negros.

-Pero no creo que sea justo hacerlo sin James.-dijo Peter recostándose en su cama y bostezando.

-Yo creo que eso no importa, él tiene sus propios asuntos y ahora le preocupa el hacerse el "desaparecido".- dijo Sirius con algo de enfado.

-¿En dónde estará?- se preguntó Remus en voz alta deteniéndose frente a la cama de su amigo que estaba cerrado por las cortinas.

-No lo sé…igual y Myrtle la mató…-dijo Peter cerrando sus ojos, en verdad tenía sueño.

-Lo dudo…-dijo Remus caminando hasta su cama, abrió su baúl y sacó un pijama.- debe andar por ahí, deprimido.

Sirius solo gruñó y se quitó la camisa del colegio.- ¿Qué les pareció la llegada de mi primita?-

-Eso fue genial.- se sentó rápidamente Peter.

-Y tú eres un tonto Peter.-dijo Remus y se metió al baño.

-¿Ahora qué hice yo?- dijo el chico confundido y Sirius empezó a imitarlo diciendo: "¡Tienen amnesia!". Desde dentro del baño se escucharon las carcajadas de Remus.

-Todo mundo lo dice Peter-dijo Sirius con sorna.- Aunque no sé quien es más tonto, tú o James…-

-Peter definitivamente.- dijo Remus saliendo del baño.- James a veces es infantil pero es bien macho.- se escucharon las risas de Sirius.- pero tú Peter…eres patético.-

-¡Oye!-exclamó el chico molesto.- Siempre me están molestando, ni que ustedes fueran perfectos…-

-Casi…-dijo Remus.

Peter se hizo el indiferente, cerró sus cortinas de un tirón y se perdió de la vista de sus amigos.

Remus y Sirius comenzaron a reír con fuerza, siempre les era fácil y gracioso molestar al chico, era una lastima que no estuviera James con ellos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos buscar a James?-dijo Sirius ya un poco preocupado, James nunca solía desaparecerse.

-A lo mejor fue a Hogsmeade, uno nunca sabe, con eso de que tiene la capa…-dijo remus mientras hojeaba un libro.

-No sé, ya me preocupé…-

-Él está bien, se sabe cuidar, no es un bebé…-

-Pero cuando se trata de Myrtle, pues…él…-

-Pierde la razón.-dijo Sirius volteando a ver a su moreno amigo con preocupación.

-Eso mismo digo yo, que tal si…-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una chica pelirroja entró azotando la puerta.

-¡JAMES POTTER NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO!-

Detrás de la pelirroja entraron dos chicas muy agitadas, una morena y la otra rubia.

-Lily, no vayas a cometer una locura…-dijo la rubia sujetándose el estomago y dejándose caer en el piso.

A esto Remus y Sirius se habían parado asustados. Susan al mirar a Sirius sin camisa se sonrojó a sobre manera. Mientras que las cortinas de la cama de Peter se abrieron dejando ver a un Peter secándose la boca con una mano y con al otra tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Remus un tanto asustado.

-Pasa que tú amigo, el idiota James…tengo que hablar con él.-dijo Lily con furia.- ¿DONDE ESTÁ?

-Él no está aquí.- respondió Sirius enfadado.- Y eso tú más que nadie debe saberlo.

-¿Cómo que no está?-dijo la chica tranquilizándose.

-¿Qué no recuerdas que desapareció por TÚ culpa?- dijo Sirius mientras Remus se acercaba a Emily y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-No olvides que tu amigo se ofreció.- dijo Susan defendiendo a su amiga, sirius solo la miró y esta se sonrojó más.

-Tiene que estar aquí…lo he buscado por todo el colegio, ese tonto tiene que pagar lo que me hizo esa…bruja.-dijo Lily y avanzó por la recamara hacia la cama que le pertenecía a James.

-Entiende que él no está aquí…no lo hemos visto, es mejor que te vayas a dormir…-dijo Remus.

-Lily él tiene razón…-susurró Emily. Habían corrido detrás de su amiga por todo el colegio desde que les dijo, "Mataré a James Potter".

Lily no los escuchó y jaló las cortinas de la cama de James, estas se desprendieron y cayeron dejando ver a…

-¿JAMES?- se escucharon cuatro exclamaciones, mientras que Lily lo miraba con enojo y toqueteaba el piso con uno de sus zapatos y las manos en la cintura.

-¿Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí?-preguntó Susan con expresión de furia.- ERES UN TONTO, ¿SABES LO QUE NOS HICISTE SENTIR? ¡NOS SENTÍAMOS UNAS ASESINAS!

James se bajó de la cama y miró serio a Lily.

-Escuché que querías hablar conmigo-dijo James seriamente.

Lily endureció la mirada que por un momento había brillado.

-Lo bueno es que aún escuchas…-decía Lily.

-Nos debes una explicación.-dijo Sirius cortando a Lily enfadado.

Remus no dijo nada ya que se sentía tonto, jamás se les había ocurrido asomarse en su cama.

-…porque creo que no sabes leer.-terminó Lily.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo James serio y los tres chicos y Emily y Susan, vieron de nuevo al James Potter que todo mundo admiraba, tan alto como él era, serio e imponente.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, sabía que eso no terminaría bien.

La escena se tornaba así. Mirándose frente a frente se encontraba uno de los chicos más populares por sus travesuras, alto de expresión seria y dura, mientras que por otro lado, se encontraba una pelirroja temperamental, de estatura media y delgada que se veía frágil y elegante.

-De que eres un tonto…-

-No me digas así.- respondió James duramente.

-Entonces compórtate como un chico de tu edad.-dijo Lily arrugando el ceño.

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo James.

-Chicos…Lily…vamonos por favor.-dijo emily jalando del brazo de la chica.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica un poco en shock.

-Deja a un lado tus estúpidas lista, ¿Qué tramas?-dijo James con esa misma expresión seria.

Lily lo miró un momento sorprendida.

-Tú solito te metiste en esto…ahora quiero que me expliques, y que hagas algo…-tomó una pausa la chica mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza.- quiero que detengas a tu "amiguita la transparente".

-Myrtle…ese es su nombre.-

-Como sea, quiero que hables con ellas y arregles todo eso.-dijo Lily.- porque no permitiré que vuelva a hacer lo que me hizo en la tarde y hace unas horas, porque entonces me las pagará y muy caro…-

-No te atrevas a tocarla.-dijo James con mucha seriedad y vio como Lily aflojaba su puño y de repente, reía.

-Claro, cómo tocarla, si es un fantasma…no seas…-

-Es tu culpa, por ti tuve que retirarle mi amistad…-dijo James un poco arrepentido por lo que le había dicho antes a Lily.

Lily miró hacia otro lado, Susan alcanzó a ver su mirada dolida.

-¡La lista no decía eso!-gritó Lily.- La lista no…decía eso.

James se sintió culpable.

-Eres patético James…-dijo la chica.-si tan solo vieras más allá de tus narices… ¡estás fuera del juego! ¡Estás descalificado!

Lily se giró y se encaminó a la salida.

-¡Espera!-gritó James y la sujetó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Lily.

-Siento lo que dije…a veces suelo decir cosas que no pienso, discúlpame si te lastimé.-

-¿Y quién dijo que me lastimaste?-dijo Lily riendo.

-James…Lily…-dijo Susan.

-Bueno, chicos, hay que verle el lado positivo a esto…-dijo Sirius con lo que todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo Susan sarcásticamente.

-Tú, James…pues eres más maduro…-Dijo Sirius y James puso cara de "no puedo creer lo que escucho".- tú Lily…tienes algo que contarle a tus hijos, jaja.- Lily solo comenzó a reír, Sirius se veía cada vez más nervioso.- Yo y Remus sabemos que cuando desaparezcas James, solo debemos buscar en tu cama y ustedes chicas.-dijo mirando a la rubia y morena.- que no es bueno tener amigas locas que hacen listas que los chicos deben cumplir…-

-No, Sirius, lo que tu aprendiste.-dijo James acercándose con una cara seria a su amigo.- Lo que tu aprendiste es que, ¡debes dejar de decir mentiras! Y que de plano no sirves para arreglar situaciones…-

-Es cierto.- dijo Susan.

-Lo siento, en verdad Lily, solo que Myrtle significa mucho para mí, es una buena amiga…-

Lily sonrió.- No te preocupes…pero si quieres seguir en el juego y conquistarme.- la chica sacudió su cabello.- debes esforzarte más, y Sirius…-

La chica se acercó al moreno con una sonrisa y sobre en la mano que los chicos no habían notado que traía.

-Esta es la carta que nunca te llegó, pero que a tú prima "Cissy": si.-

A pelirroja le extendió el sobre y el chico lo abrió con prisa.

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Esto…esto…esto es…-

-Si…es la lista de requisitos.-

Susan respiró resignada y se conformó con negar con la cabeza.

-Hasta luego chicos.- dijo Emily jalando a su amiga pelirroja mientras Susan se paraba para seguirlas.- Gracias Remus…-dijo volteándose al final.

-¿A qué juegas Lily?-preguntó James sorprendido, ella le había enviado la lista también a Sirius.

Lily solo sonrió hizo una inclinación tomándose su falda y salió charlando alegremente con sus amigas que solo pusieron cara de resignación.

Peter se paró y se acercó a los chicos en silencio, le quitó la lista a un todavía asombrado Sirius.

-¿Piensas entrar y ser el rival de James?-preguntó Peter con una seriedad que no le conocían.

Sirius miró a cada uno deteniéndose en James con cara de asombrado.

-No seas payaso…-dijo Sirius, le arrebató a Peter la lista, la arrugó y al tiró por la ventana.- Ya tenemos la lista de James, me puedo guiar con esa.

-¡No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo!- exclamó enfadado James.

-¡Que clase de amigo eres!-gritó Remus.

-Lily es guapa.-dijo Peter distraídamente.

James le pegó con el puño cerrado en la cabeza.- Cállate…

Sirius comenzó a reír con fuerza.

-No le veo la gracia, eres un traidor, tú bien sabes lo que siento por Lily y tú…-

-Calma, calma.-dijo Sirius.- No necesitamos a otro loco en este juego, Lily no me interesa, ella debe ser para ti James…además, ya tengo a otra chica en la mira.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…-dijo Remus tirándose en su cama.

-Solo porque estás celoso…como nadie te pela…-

-Ya cállense…tengo que conquistar a Lily a como de lugar y ustedes prometieron ayudarme…así que, manos a la obra, y esta vez en serio…-

-OK, OK…-dijo Sirius alzando las manos como si estuviera siendo asaltado.

-Pero primero…-dijo Remus amenazante.- debes pagar por no habernos dicho que estabas en esta habitación, no sabes cuanto nos preocupamos por ti…-

-Ya e di cuenta.-dijo James sarcástico pero corrió al darse cuenta que sus amigos lo rodeaban. Sirius lo alcanzó, lo tiró al piso.

-¡BOLITA!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y saltaron sobre James.

Solo se veía una mano agitándose, James sentía que se asfixiaba…

**Notas de la autora: **Por fin estoy aquí, sorry! Se que soy mala, pero me cuesta mucho escribir esta historia, creo que llevo 6 meses sin actualizar, prometo apurarme, la mayor excusa es que no se me venía nada a la mente, espero este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque dudo que sea humorístico, pero creo que quedarán contentos con ver la "otra actitud de James". Y eso de detrás del manto era mejor que…"detrás de las cortinas".

Muchas gracias por sus r/r de apoyo a todos. Termino y voy subiendo no quiero hacerlos esperar.

GinnyPotterW

22-Abril-2005


	13. Ultimatum

Sorry por la tardanza, ¡pero el tiempo pasa volando! Estaba en exámenes y me quedé sin Internet, peor ya está todo en orden, jejeje. Y si, ya se que tardo mucho y que soy una desconsiderada, bla bla bla. Pero hago lo posible en serio, no sean tan malos conmigo…

Quiero hacer una aclaración sobre el capítulo pasado, alguien me comentó que no creía que James le hubiera pedido una disculpa a Lily, pero créanlo, y eso, tiene aún mucho más que ver con lo que será el final, no sé, solo piénsenlo…

Nota 31-may-06: jaja, algo gracioso, ya había subido el chap pero ¡había dejado una anotación! Lo bueno es que soy chismosa y me gusta ver cómo se ven los chaps en a Web, sino, para entonces ya supieran el final (era muy explicito…) jeje, por poco…

Capítulo 12

**ULTIMATUM**

Los tres chicos se quitaron de encima de su amigo, quien había alcanzado un color morado y había dejado de luchar.

James estaba tirado, aún más despeinado de lo normal y tragó una bocanada de aire, la cual hizo que se pusiera rojo para después tomar su color natural. Se quedó allí tirado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Peter.

James solo alzó una mano en señal.

-Que bien.- dijo Sirius.- por favor levántate y duerme, mañana comenzaremos a conquistar a Lily.-

James abrió los ojos de mala gana y miró a Sirius con rencor.

Sirius rió.- Era broma, tú la conquistaras, ya te dije que tengo a otra chica en la mira.-

-¿Se puede saber quién?- preguntó Remus acostándose.

-Seguro le durará el gusto una semana.-dijo Peter y también se acostó.

-Siempre pensando mal de mí.-dijo Sirius haciéndose el dolido.

-Me pregunto por qué.- soltó James quien se había levantado y se tiraba en su cama.

Sirius bufó.- Es solo una chica…una linda chica de cabellos negros, ya la verán.-

Tras esto cerró sus cortinas y no se volvió a asomar.

Los tres chicos se miraron sin saber qué decir y determinaron por costarse. Mañana sería otro día.

La noche pasó por el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, fuera de este, un pergamino arrugado se movía de un lado a otro debido al fuerte aire que azotaba.

La bola de pergamino rodó y rodó hasta que se topó con un inmenso árbol, éste se agitó y de repente una de sus ramas golpeó a la bola de pergamino que lo molestaba y la lanzó por los aires estrellándola en la puerta de una cabaña.

Un nuevo día llegó y los merodeadores se sentían con fuerzas renovadas para un día especial.

Era cierto que no habían hecho bromas, pero el tener que dedicarse a la lista, hacía ver el futuro muy divertido, no solo porque tendrían que cambiar algunos aspectos de James sino que el hecho era, de que se trataba de James. Su amigo y jefe de travesuras, aquél que no moría por ninguna niña, sino que ellas se morían por él.

Bajaron a desayunar, era temprano, si, peor tendrían que comenzar el día pronto, ya que tenían que comenzar con la conquista de Lily.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban bajando la escalinata de piedra, Remus venía leyendo al lista para decidir qué punto trabajar primero.

-¿Por qué mejor James, no haces tu una lista y se la repartes a las chicas?-dijo Sirius.

-Por que yo no quiero que me traten de conquistar, yo solo la quiero a ella.-dijo James calmado.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo.-dijo Peter.

-¡Qué novedad!-exclamó Sirius.

-Lo que no entiendo.-dijo Peter con fuerza.- Es por qué si James puede escoger a cualquier chica, tenía que fijarse en una loca.-

-No le digas así.- dijo James fulminando a su amigo.- Además, ella es diferente, es…-

-Sé a qué te refieres.- dijo Sirius con cara soñadora, con lo cual Remus dejó de ver la lista.- Es diferente, no es una chica encimosa que te sigue a todos lados porque eres popular…y que trata de ser agradable, no le importa quien seas, es capaz de gritarte o de hablarte de manera amable…-

-Me asustas.-dijo Remus.

-Das asco.-dijo James.

-Es muy tierno.- dijo Peter con lo cual todos lo miraron con gestos de asco.- Y no soy gay.

-Si tú dices.- dijo Remus riéndose.- Y tú Sirius, me parece que el amor si te pegó fuerte.

Sirius lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Y tú James, deberías ser más sutil.-continuó Remus, no tenía gana de molestar a Sirius, primero tendría que averiguar quién era esa chica.

-Tú y quién más lo dice.-rió James.

-La lista de Lily.-dijo Remus y James dejó de sonreír.

-Eso dolió.-dijo James.

-Por eso lo dije.-contestó Remus.

Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron a desayunar.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por lo de sutil y los detalles.-dijo Remus.- Eso mata a todas las chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo James con media tostada en la boca. A pesar de ser popular, aún era algo bestia cuando comía.

-Y también tendremos que ver eso.- señaló Sirius la boca de su amigo, James solo sonrió.

-Lo siento.-dijo el chico a penado.- ¿Qué quieres decir Remus?-

-Bueno.- dijo Remus inclinándose sobre la mesa para que la plática fuera más privada.- te empezarás a acercar a Lily de forma cariñosa, ya sabes, le regalarás cosas, hablarás con ella, la halagarás…

-Eso me encantaría verlo.-rió Peter.

-¡Eso es muy fácil!- exclamó James con autosuficiencia.- Además no es como si fuera la primera vez que hablara con Lily.

-No lo es, pero si será la primera en donde no la insultarás.- dijo Remus.

-Y en la cual no la invitarás a salir a cambio de no torturar a alguien más.-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué?- preguntó James.

-Admítelo.- dijo Sirius.- siempre que te encuentras con ella tratas de invitarla a salir como si fuera ella la que se muriera por hacerlo.-

-Y ella odia tu egocentricidad.-puntualizó James.

-OK, OK.- suspiró James.- Tal vez tengan un poco de razón.

-Yo diría que mucha.-dijo Remus. Peter solo se dedicaba a comer.

De repente las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, pero eso no era lo interesante, lo interesante era quién había entrado al comedor.

Un hombre gigante, tal vez de dos metros y medio, tal vez más, había ingresado al comedor.

Pero aún así, eso no era lo más interesante, no, lo más interesante y que hizo que casi los chicos se cayeran de sus sillas era lo que ese gigante llevaba en las manos.

Un ramo de flores.

Y eran rojas.

Pero aún así eso no era lo más interesante, no, claro que no, ¿acaso creían que eso era todo? ¡Pues no! Había algo más interesante. Y era, y era… que el gigante se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pero si acaso llegaron a pensar que eso era lo más interesante, estaban equivocados, no, el gigante se dirigía hacia los chicos.

Y todo el comedor se quedó expectante al camino que seguía el gigante. Los chicos veían con horror como le sonreía a James con ternura. ¿Se iba a declarar? Pensaron muchos y en especial los tres amigos de James, unos más rápidos que el otro.

Pero no, eso no fue lo más interesante, no, claro que no, lo más interesante fue que pasó de James y llegó a lado de…

UNA PELIRROJA.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa y el gigante se inclinó ante ella y le ofreció las flores.

-No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar, princesa.-dijo el gigante.

Lily tomó las flores y sonrió.- No te preocupes. Gracias por las flores.-

Y ante el asombro de todos y los ojos de odio de James, la chica se acercó al oído de Hagrid y le dijo.

-Estas flores son más especiales que las demás.-

-¡Cuenta hasta diez!- exclamó Sirius lo más bajo que pudo, al ver que su amigo se ponía rojo de la furia.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo James al ver salir al gigante.

-Me parece que lily le gustan grandotes.- rió Peter.

Los tres chicos lo miraron con odio.

-Ya pues…no dije nada.-dijo Peter.

-Será mejor que cierres el hocico colagusano.-dijo James.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Remus a James.

-Seguiremos con el plan, a ver quien es mejor, él o yo.-

-Seguro que tú.-dijo Peter y los chicos lo miraron otra vez con asco.

-Y no soy gay.- dijo Peter y siguió comiendo.

----------

Era la cuarta clase y estaban en clases de Transformaciones con la joven profesora McGonagall.

-…tan solo serán tres golpes de varita, que como se supone que ya han leído en el manual de transformación, si estas se exceden o si no se dan con la fuerza suficiente las consecuencias son… ¡ay!-

Una bandada de lechuzas ingresó al salón asustando a los ratones que tenía cada alumno.

Las lechuzas se posaron frente a casi todos los chicos, bueno, frente a todos los chicos excepto Remus, Sirius y Peter.

James desató su carta un tanto extrañado, miró a su alrededor y vio, que poco a poco los murmuros se alzaban; uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba tres sillas más adelante estaba siendo reprendido por su novia y éste trataba de esconder un pergamino.

El mismo pergamino que tenía él.

-¡Léelo!- exigió sirius que se moría de la curiosidad.

James abrió el pergamino y leyó.

_Querido participante:_

_Lamento molestarte si es que estás en una clase o si estás con tu novia, tal vez deberías de ser más cuidadoso y por qué no, fiel._

_El motivo de esta carta es para informarte que el tiempo límite para conquistarme se acabará el 27 del presente mes._

_Siempre tuya:_

_Lily Evans._

-Espera…-dijo Remus asombrado.

-¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!- gritó Sirius.

-Eres hombre muerto.-dijo Peter palmeando la espalda de James.

-Y tú rata muerta.-dijo Sirius. Peter tragó saliva.

-Eso no pasará.-dijo Remus y Peter se tranquilizó.- no pasará que James sea hombre muerto, no lo que tu seas rata muerta.-

-Exacto, pero eso será más tarde querido amigo.-dijo James abrazando con fuerza por el cuello a Peter.- y no te emociones porque yo no soy gay. Primero, tengo que averiguar por qué se acaba esto, nunca especificó que tendría límite de tiempo.-

-¡A CALLAR TODOS!- gritó la profesora McGonagall.- Ya han leído sus cartas, ya han peleado, muy bien, ahora a la clase…-

Pero ninguno de los hombres que conformaban la clase, ni sus novias, pudieron concentrarse.

Y pensar que la razón de tanto alboroto se encontraba a tan solo dos sillas de James.

----------

Habían salido de clase de Encantamientos y ya para cuando se dirigían a esta clase después del alboroto en la de Transformaciones, se habían enterado que lo mismo había pasado en todas las clases, y que incluso, en uno de las mazmorras en donde se estaban impartiendo clases de pociones, varios frascos se habían roto al paso de las lechuzas y uno que otro por alguna novia molesta que habían tomado frascos como instrumento de guerra contra sus novios.

Pero eso ya había pasado y ahora se dirigían al gran comedor a comer.

-Buenas tardes preciosas.- dijo Sirius cuando alcanzaron a Emily y susan en el camino.

-Hola.-dijo Emily quien rió.

-¿Qué quieres Black?-dijo Susan no muy interesada.

-¿Quién te regaló esa flor?-preguntó Sirius.

-Mi novio.- respondió la chica de cabello negro.

-¿Tienes novio?-preguntó de vuelta Sirius.

-Es una flor que le regalaron Lily, solo te está tomando el pelo.-dijo Emily, susan la miró molesta.

-Ah.-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y Lily?-preguntó James.

-Ah si, hola James, ¿cómo estás, yo bien, gracias.- dijo Susan.

-Eh…-se quedó James :$.

-No le hagan caso, es que está enojada porque a Lily le dan tantas cosas que nosotras también tenemos que cargar con ellas.-dijo emily simpáticamente.

-¿Y dónde está?- dijo Remus mientras se sentaban.

-Fue a dejar sus cosas, eran muchas.- dijo Emily.

Susan suspiró con tristeza mirando la flor.- Esta se la dio él…-

-¿Y qué querían?- preguntó Emily cambiando de tema.- No es muy común que nos hablen.-

-Bueno…-dijo Peter.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron James, Remus y Sirius.

Emily y Susan se miraron entre sí.

-¿Ustedes saben por qué Lily piensa terminar con todo esto la semana entrante?- dijo James sin respirar.

Emily y susan se volvieron a mirar. A ellas también les sorprendió, ya se habían resignado a la idea de tener que acarrear con todo lo que le dieran a su amiga, aunque la repentina decisión de su amiga sí que les extrañó.

-Bueno, ella dijo que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente y que ya estaba casi segura de a quién iba a elegir, tan solo le faltaba confirmarla.- dijo Emily.

-¿Qué? ¿Y saben quién es?- preguntó James, los demás estaban sorprendidos, seguro ellos habían perdido la guerra sin haber luchado.

-No, tomó la decisión tan repentinamente como cuando decidió hacer las listas.-dijo Susan.- Nosotras no sabemos a quien va a elegir.

-No puede ser que James pierda sin haber comenzado.- dijo Sirius.

-No fue bueno que desaparecieras James.-dijo Emily mirándolo con enfado.- eso fue muy tonto de tu parte. Además de perder el tiempo nos preocupaste sin razón.

-Ya, ya.-dijo Remus fastidiado, le fastidiaba todo eso.

-Pues convenceré a Lily que su decisión es la equivocada. Hoy es lunes… ¿tengo una semana no? Le demostraré que yo soy mejor para ella que ése…-

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?- dijo una voz proveniente fuera del grupo.

Todos voltearon para ver a la pelirroja. James se sonrojó.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó James.

-Apenas, ¿vamos a almorzar juntos o qué?- preguntó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-No.- dijo james parándose.- Nosotros ya no vamos. Hasta luego Lily.

-Adiós.- Se despidieron los demás.

-Adiós.- dijeron las chicas.

Lily miró la rosa que llevaba Susan y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento en verdad…-

-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia.- dijo Susan, a lo que Sirius volteó.

**Notas de la autora:** Otro capítulo, no sé por qué me cuesta tanto conseguir una idea para este, pero espero les haya gustado, en verdad.

Y bueno, creo que lo acontecido en este capítulo significa el hecho de que empieza la cuenta regresiva para su fin, si, la vdd es que este fic está hecho sobre la marcha, tan solo tengo en mi mente la idea de la lista, James luchando y el final, no más, así que todo va saliendo como va. Y la verdad, hasta yo, me he sorprendido al darme cuenta que todo va llegando a su fin, no sé si fue por el gran paso que di en el chap pasado (supongo no se habrán dado cuenta) o es que cometí un error al hacerlo pero bueno, hay que ver que la idea es más simple de lo que parece.

No sé si serán cinco o más capítulos, no sé cómo será el formato, (se suponía que cada chap trataría sobre cada punto de la lista) pero no ha sido así y la vdd creo que ha sido mejor.

Espero no tardar mucho, quise subir este chap antes pero me fue imposible. Suerte a todos.

¡Ah! PREGUNTA: quieren que haya parejas entre ¿Sirius/Susan, Remus/Emily, ambos, una o ninguna? Necesito orientación, la tentación es grande y no precisamente para las dos.

Respondo:

**Conny-B**: Uy, me diste donde me duele y bueno, si, tardo mucho, sorry! Pero odio escribir sin inspiración y bueno, volví a tardar jeje espero este te haya gustado tmb.

**Bell Potter**: Bue…no salió muy mal, ya te había contestado en la cuenta ¿no? Y te había dicho que se me había ocurrido una idea ¿no? Bue, pues se me olvidó, sorry! Jaja, pero bueno, es mejor así porque seguro y me hubiera ido por otros rumbos.

**Flor Black**: ¿ya te había contestado verdad? Bue, no importa y si, no hay gente tan loca, al menos no he conocido alguna, pero a mi me pareció divertido, todo esto empezó como una historia netamente mía solo que me pareció genial aplicarla en Lily y James peor la perdí cuando metí la magia (en la de "miss Medusa") y sobre lo de la disculpa pues ya sabes, espero este te haya gustado.

**TatiJanePotter**: Grax por el r/r y bueno, yo tmb espero nunca vuelva a pasar lo de la PC, aunque recuerdo que esta es la segunda, la otra fue de menor magnitud. Ojalá te haya gustado este chap.

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**: grax por el r/r y bueno, lamento la tardanza pero en verdad espero terminar este fic antes de septiembre (lo cual, por lo que tardo, es un reto para mi) grax.

GinnyPotterW _En mis sueños, nos encontrábamos tu y yo, las estrellas vi, protegían mi amor._

27-may-06

7:33 p.m.


	14. El Caballero de la Mesa Cuadrada

Capítulo 13

**EL CABALLERO DE LA MESA CUADRADA**

-¿Estás listo James?- preguntó Sirius con secretismo.

-Si, si.-

-Recuerda todo lo que te dijimos.-dijo Remus de la misma forma.

-Si, si.-

-No la vayas a regar.-dijo Peter.

-Ajá…-

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Sirius.

-Algo…-

-Pues no lo estés.- sentenció Remus.

-Ajá ¿y luego?-

-Hay que seguir el plan tal como lo trazamos…-dijo Peter.

-Como si tú hubieras ayudado mucho…-recriminó Sirius.

-Ay perdón, creo que te herí en tu orgullo de macho.-dijo Peter.

-Ya cállense…-gruñó James.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Remus.

-¡Ya dije que sí!-

-Bueno, peor no te enojes, todavía que te estamos ayudando.-dijo Remus fingiendo estar dolido.

-Por favor…-

-Cállate James…-pidió Sirius

-¡Ey!- protestó James.

-¡Basta todos!-gritó Remus.- Hay que comenzar con el plan.

-Ju, ju, ju, ju.- gruñeron los cuatro juntando sus manos, tal como en un equipo de fútbol americano.

----------------------------------

-¿Qué tal Lily?-

La pelirroja volteó un poco asustada.- ¡James! Todo bien ¿y tú?-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-Ahm…-Lily se veía nerviosa.- ¿Esos…esos son lentes?-

James sonrió con indulgencia.- Si mi querida Lily. Así es.-

La pelirroja se sonrojó un momento, miró a su alrededor…James la asustaba.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno.- James se aclaró la garganta, hablaba con una voz ronca y de forma muy educada.- Venía pasando por estos solitarios pasillos, venía pensando en la historia que guardan estos pasajes cuando me pareció ver una hermosa cabellera roja y decidí hacerle compañía a esta hermosa dama que se encuentra frente a mis ojos.-

Lily no supo si llorar o reír.

-Ahm, pues no sé qué decir…-

-Acepte mi invitación a acompañarla, Mi Lady.-sonrió James ofreciéndole un brazo.

Lily alarmada miró a James. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy formal con el uniforme bien puesto, pero esos lentes… ¡esos lentes! Definitivamente no le quedaban.

-Pues yo…-

-Perfecto.- no la dejó terminar James.- Permítame señorita llevarle sus cosas.-

Lily solo fue espectadora de cómo James cargaba su mochila y con resignación se tomó de su brazo.

-¿Y a dónde se dirige, mi atardecer, tan sola?-

-¿Mi atardecer? No me estarás diciendo a mí…-

-¿La he incomodado? Si es así le pido mis disculpas.-

-No, no pero…- Lily suspiró.- voy a la biblioteca.-

-Entonces ahí iremos.-

Diez minutos después Lily se encontraba haciendo sus deberes, dejó de escribir un momento y vio cómo James la observaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Acaso no puedo admirar su belleza?-

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.- James…-

James sonrió educadamente.- No se preocupe mi terrón de azúcar, siga con su trabajo.-

Lily se puso verde.- ¿Terrón de azúcar?- gruñó.- ¿acaso me estás diciendo que estoy gorda?-

James se alarmó.- No, cómo cree Lily, jamás le llamaría así, además usted no está gorda a mi parecer está muy buena…digo, perfecta.-

Pero esto no calmó a Lily sino que la enfureció.- Mira James, será mejor que en este preciso momento te vayas, no estoy dispuesta a soportar todo este show, además…no te permitiré que me llames terrón de azúcar o atardecer porque…-Lily calló de pronto.

-¿Aceptas pasar conmigo esta tarde en un paseo?- preguntó James con un rosa roja en la mano.

Lily soltó su pluma. Miró a James a los ojos. No pudo evitar decir que sí. Nadie le había propuesta algo así de esa manera tan loca.

-Claro.-

-Me complace mucho su respuesta. Y esta flor es para usted, mi lady.-

Lily tomó con cuidado la flor y siguió con su trabajo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios.

----------------------------

-Servida.- dijo James media hora después al pie de las escaleras que daban con las habitaciones de las chicas.- Paso por usted a las 5 en punto.- Tras eso besó su mano con delicadeza.- Señoritas, pueden retirarse con todos esos obsequios.-

-No te pases de listo con nosotras James.- gruñó Susan.

Hacía 20 minutos se habían encontrado ella y Emily con la pareja cuando una bandada de chicos interceptó a Lily para entregarle algunos presentes a lo que James simplemente dijo:

"_Caballeros entréguenselos a las señoritas, ellas se encargarán de llevarlos a los aposentos de la señorita Lily"_

James sonrió y tras una inclinación se fue.

-Chicas, déjenme ayudarlas.- dijo Lily cuando James desapareció al entrar a su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Emily horrorizada.

-Espera… ¿esos eran lentes?-preguntó Susan haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Me temo que sí.-dijo Lily con un gesto entre preocupación y risa.

-Deberías decirle que se los quite…no van con él.-dijo Emily mientras entraban al cuarto.

Lily solo rió.

Susan se tiró a la cama.- ¿Escucharon cómo hablaba? Es más que ridículo.-

-Fue gracioso.- rió Emily.

-A principio me asustó.-confesó Lily.- Me acompañó a la biblioteca y hasta ha cargado mi mochila y…me regaló una flor.-

-¿En serio?- saltó Emily contenta.- ¡Quiero verla!-

Lily le extendió la rosa roja.- ¡Qué hermosa!-

Susan bufó incomoda.- Creo que voy a bajar…-y tras esto salió dejando tanto a la pelirroja como a la rubia en silencio.

-Creo que se enojó.-susurró Emily.

-Y yo quisiera que esa rosa nunca hubiera llegado a mis manos.-

-Y en frente de ella.-puntualizó Emily.- Además no te preocupes Lily…Susan sabe que eso ya pasó.-

Lily solo sonrió tristemente.

-------------------------

-¿Se puede saber qué fue eso?- escuchó James justo al entrar a su dormitorio. Ése había sido Sirius.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso de Terrón de azúcar.- puntualizó Remus.- fue espantoso James.-

-Bueno es que…lo vi en una caricatura, pensé usar "capullo de rosas" pero…-

-Olvídate de la caricatura y piensa claro.-dijo Remus.

-¿Me estuvieron espiando?- preguntó James.

-Creo que es más que obvio.-dijo Sirius con cansancio.

-Ahora…no le vuelvas a poner ningún sobrenombre…-dijo Remus.

-Ni decirle que está "buena"-dijo Sirius.

-Y me pueden decir ¿por qué debo hablar de esa manera?- preguntó James con enfado.

Los tres chicos, si, Sirius, Remus y Peter trataron de no reírse, pero solo consiguieron caerse al piso riendo a carcajadas.

James los miró con enfado.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? Yo también me quiero reír.

Remus tosió.- No es nada James…tú solo sigue el plan y no rechistes…-

-Pues no me agrada mucho tener que hablar de esa forma, creo que Lily se ha asustado.-

-Y la comprendo.- murmuró Sirius, Peter se ahogó con su saliva.

-A ver.- tomó la palabra Remus.- James, como no queremos que cometas equivocaciones.- se escuchó un gruñido de parte de James.- te pondrás esto en el oído.-

Remus le ofreció algo parecido a un botón negro del tamaño de un chícharo.

-A través de ellos te daremos consejos conforme lo que vaya pasando.- explicó Peter.

-¡Yo no quiero consejos de él!- alegó James señalando a Peter.

-¡No me ofendas! ¿Acaso se te olvidó que todo se te olvida James?-

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados.- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sirius.

-¡Cuando tuvieron amnesia!- gritó Peter.

Remus tosió con risa.- Prosigamos con lo nuestro… ¿Entendiste James?-

-Claro capitán.-

-¡Ey no me ignoren!- reclamó Peter.

----------------

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Lily mientras era jalada por James a través de los pasillos del castillo.

-Es una sorpresa.- sonrió James.- a todo esto, mi lady, ¿Dónde se encuentran sus amigas?-

-Susan está desaparecida y Emily fue a hacer un trabajo con Remus.-

-¿Remus?-

-Si, recuerda que Remus fue asignado para explicarle a Emily algunos temas de Transformaciones.-

James no respondió nada y tras unas palabras se abrió una estatua. James ingresó por el agujero.

-¡Lily sigues tú!- dijo James desde adentro.

-¿Estás loco? No pienso entrar allí.-

-Ven, te ayudo.- James se estiró y tomó las manos de Lily ayudándola a bajar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando estuvo dentro. A penas y podía ver un pasillo muy oscuro.

-Es una sorpresa…- se limitó a decir James.

Lily lo miró con desconfianza.

Media hora después…

-¡Me estás diciendo que estamos haciendo algo ilegal!- se escuchó el grito de Lily en la tienda de dulces.

-Por favor Lily…no grites.-rogó James.

La chica guardó silencio.

-¿Quieres un helado?- preguntó James cuando salían de Honeydukes.

-Está bien.-dijo Lily. Y cuando terminaron de comprar se sentaron en una banca.

-Así que es un pasaje secreto del colegio, eso no lo sabía.-

-Pero de favor no se lo digas a nadie, si no los chicos y yo ya no lo podremos usar.-

-Pero va en contra de las reglas…-

-No seas aguafiestas Lily.-

"_¡No digas eso!"_ se escuchó la voz de Remus.

-Vaya, ya te habías tardado.- dijo Lily ácidamente.

-¡No quise decir eso! Perdóname.-le dijo James a la pelirroja.

-De hecho se me hace extraño que me hayas invitado en buen plan.-

"_Como siempre la tratas mal, Cornamenta_" se escuchó la voz de Sirius a través del "chícharo"

-¿Qué?- preguntó James a Sirius en voz alta.

-No te hagas James.-dijo Lily.- Siempre has sido un grosero.-

-¡No estaba hablando contigo!-dijo James.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces con quien?- dijo Lily un tanto enfadada.

-Con…perdona.-rió James.- Pero que yo recuerde dijiste que aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra jamás saldrías conmigo y mírate.-

-Oh James Potter…no me lo recuerdes o te haré un hechizo desmemoriador y jamás recodarás esto.-

-¡Ey no se enoje señorita!-dijo James.-Yo siempre te invité bien y…-

"_No digas mentiras"_ se escuchó a Sirius.

-Yo no digo mentiras…-dijo Lily.- Tu siempre has sido un patán…-

-Y tú una enojona.- respondió James.

"_Cállate"_ dijo Remus.

"_Dale unos besos para que se contente"_ dijo Sirius.

-Oh, Potter…ya decía yo que esto era una mala idea…-dijo Lily parándose.

-¡Espera!-dijo James.

"_Dile que quieres que se traten como personas civilizadas"_ dijo remus.

"_Dile que te gusta_" dijo Sirius.

"_Ya cállate Sirius"_

"_Tu eres un mojigato"_

-Lily…-dijo James tratando de ignorar la pelea que tenían sus dos amigos.

"_Tu eres el coqueto…"_

"_Yo no fui el que tuvo una cita con Emily"_

"_Pues yo no soy el cursi enamorado…"_dijo Remus.

-Yo no soy el cursi enamorado…-dijo James y se sonrojó, había repetido lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily confundida.

-Ehm, jeje.- rió James.- Por lo menos pude llamar tu atención.-

-Eres un tonto.-

-¿Podemos hablar como personas? Nos conocemos de hace años y simplemente no…-

-Encajamos.- terminó Lily.

-Si, eso…-

Lily con un suspiro se volvió a sentar.- Mientras no me digas que no eres el cursi enamorado…creo que no trataré de ahorcarte.-

-Eso es ganancia.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"_Ahora dale la flor"_ dijo Remus.

Lily miraba al frente viendo a las personas pasar cuando un objeto rojo le tapó la vista.

-¿Esto?-

-Una rosa para mi bella dama.-dijo James.

Lily la tomó pero no volteó a ver al chico.

"_Pasa el brazo por detrás de ella_" dijo Sirius y James obedeció.

Lily tras esto solo lo miró de reojo.

"_¡Eso va contra la lista!"_Gritó Remus.

James quitó rápidamente el brazo golpeando a Lily.

-Ouch-

Lo siento, perdóname.- James comenzó a tallarle la espalda.

"_Más abajo"_ escuchó la voz de Sirius.

"_Cállate"_

James detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.- Lo siento.-

Pasaron unos minutos.

-¿Tratas de conquistarme James Potter?- preguntó Lily jugando con la flor.

-Dígamelo usted hermosa damisela, usted hizo aquella lista.-

-Eres muy cursi.-sentenció Lily.- ¿Podrías decirme porqué siempre me pedías a gritos salir contigo?-

"_Sé inteligente_" dijo Remus.

"_Ya bésala James"_ dijo Sirius _"Y que ya deje de hablar"_

"_Cállate bestia"_

"_La bestia eres tú, recuérdalo"_

-Porque parecedse esas chicas que les gusta que les griten.-

"_Eso no fue inteligente"_ dijo Remus.

"_Definitivamente no"_ dijo Sirius _"Eso hasta Peter lo sabe"_

"_¿Dónde está Peter?"_ preguntó Remus.

"_Lo amarré y lo encerré en el armario, quería ayudar a James"_

"_Ah, bueno"_

Lily frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo?-

-Siempre hemos tenido la guerra declarada. Tú y tus amigas con nosotros.-

-Porque siempre han sido majaderos.-dijo Lily.

-Y ustedes unas creídas…-

"_Basta James"_

-Y ustedes unos vagos.-

-Presumidas.-

-Arrogantes.-dijo Lily.

-Vanidosas…-

"_Y que me quitan mi desayuno" _dijo Sirius

-Siempre molestan a Severus Snape.-

-Ah, ése es el problema.-dijo James.

-¿Celoso?-

-¿Acaso es tu protegido o perteneces a alguna asociación civil para los menospreciados y rezagados sociales con pelo grasiento A.C.?-

-No…-dijo Lily no evitando sonreír.

-Pues parece.-

-¿Por qué siempre peleamos?- preguntó Lily.

James tomó la barbilla de Lily para que lo mirara. Los grandes ojos verdes de Lily se alzaron con sorpresa.

-Mi bella damisela, todo eso es porque me amas, yo lo sé.-

Lily comenzó a reírse con ganas enfrente de James. El chico solo esperó.

1 minuto.

3 minutos.

5 minutos.

Lily seguía riéndose.

"_Ofrécele oxígeno"_ recomendó Sirius._"Al principio hasta a mi me dio risa, pero ya fue mucho"_

-¿Quieres oxígeno?- preguntó James a Lily.

-No, no gracias…ya estoy bien…ya…-la chica se enderezó y miró a James con gracia.-Es lo más divertido que he escuchado.-

-Bueno, por lo menos hago bien la lista.-

-Pero si sigo así, moriré.- sentenció Lily con lo cual James bajó la mirada.- Y no quiero morir tan joven…además, intento de hombre, has desobedecido un buen de puntos, así que…-

-Ahí va otra vez la ofensa.-James se hizo el ofendido.

-Era broma.-rió Lily.

James sonrió.

-Creo que es la conversación más decente que hemos tenido.-dijo James.

-Es verdad.- dijo Lily ya observando las estrellas.- No te he lanzado ningún hechizo, lo cual es un record, tal vez hace un año a estas alturas ya serías una masa mutante llena de tentáculos y ojos.-

-Lo que me parece muy tentador.- bromeó James.- ¿En verdad sabes hacer eso?-

-Por supuesto, una de mis mejores amigas es Susan March, claro que sé hacerlo.-rió Lily.

James miró su reloj.

-Entonces, pequeña damisela, es hora de llevarla hasta sus aposentos antes de que se haga más tarde.-dijo James.

-Si pero antes…permítame, caballero-

Lily se volteó hacia James y se acercó a su cara y tomó por los bordes los lentes.

"_Acorta distancia" _dijo Sirius.

Lily frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

James estaba quieto. ¿Lo iba a besar?

De pronto Lily sonrió. Lo haría sufrir más y soltó los lentes del chico.

Definitivamente se veía horrible con ellos.

-Creo que te ves mejor con los lentes, así esconden lo fea que es tu cara, caballero de la mesa cuadrada.- y con eso se fue corriendo y riéndose de su gracia.

-¿De la mesa cuadrada?-se quedó pensando James observando irse a la chica.- ¡Lily no me tomes el pelo!-

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Mátenme! Un capítulo más. Espero les haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza pero mi inspiración es de carrera larga además de que me cuesta escribir algo divertido. Espero que esta cita, les haya gustado, ya tenía parte del chap pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. Muchas gracias por sus r/r, espero dejen más, porque la vdd es que son el principal aliciente y además se agradece mucho, si leen porfa dejen r/r, no les cuesta poner unas palabritas.

Ahora, quiero pedirles que se pasen por el nuevo fic que publiqué "Harry Potter y el enigma del pasado" es un fic compartido, no es continuación de HP6 ni HP5, pero tiene algo de HP5 aunque Sirius sigue vivo. En vdd creo que es una historia que vale la pena.

Angelligth23: Grax por el r/r y me alegra que a tu hermana le guste, fue muy lindo tu r/r y d' nada por entretenerla, ¡un placer!

CoNnY-B: Grax por el r/r y bueno, ya ha pasado más directo entre James y Lily, ahora hay que esperar. Espero te haya gustado.

Leodyn: Grax por el r/r. Que bueno que te ha gustado, me alegra y si, James es un merodeador, el rendirse no está en su diccionario, si es que tienen, jeje. Suerte.

Bell Potter: Grax por el r/r. Y bueno se supone que desde el principio James iba hacer los puntos peor me fui por otros rumbos que creo hizo menos monótono el fic. Y bueno, trataré de no lamentarme e intentar acabar el fic antes de septiembre.

Paula: Grax por el r/r, ¡que bueno que te parezca divertido! Gracias…es que yo la vdd no sé qué pensar. Suerte.

IrEpRlIyElOwInXueVaNs: Grax por el r/r, siempre me haces sufrir con tu nick, buaa, y bueno si, pobre Susan, todo era por si querían las parejas.

Tati Jane Potter: Grax por el r/r y espero te haya gustado este y bueno, te diré que esa niña con Sirius me encanta, no existe ésa pareja pero puedo considerarla mi favorita.

ANGELFEAR: Grax por el r/r que bueno que te gustó y felicidades por tu fic, ya te dejé un r/r, disculpa por no leerlo antes, pero es lo mismo por lo que no escribo jeje.

GinnyPotterW

18-Julio-2006


	15. ¿El Amor Rebota En El Aire?

Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Todo este mundo es de JK Rowling, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan plagiarlo.

Solo avisarles que con este capítulo y dos más se llega al fin. Ya he expuesto todo lo que se debía, así que porfa, no sean malitos manden r/r, la vdd no creo tardar en el siguiente porque ya tengo la idea bien trazada. Bss.

Capítulo 14

**¿EL AMOR REBOTA EN EL AIRE?**

Un nuevo día más llegaba al colegio de magia y Hechicería. Y sin embargo, ya era la hora del almuerzo…Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban comiendo los miembros de esa casa. Incluyendo los merodeadores. Bueno, a excepción de James.

De pronto, una linda rubia de cabellos largos y lisos ingresa en el comedor con una expresión aburrida. Al ver a los chicos más revoltosos y simpáticos del colegio su mirada se ilumina y se acerca corriendo a ellos.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó la rubia al llegar y tomó asiento a lado de Peter, enfrente de ella estaban Remus y Sirius.

-¿Qué tal Emily?-

-Aburrido…las chicas me han dejado sola, creo que debo conseguirme una vida más emocionante.-

-La verdad si deberías.- rió Peter.

Todos lo miraron serios.

-Era una broma.- se disculpó el chico.

-Deja de hacerlas por favor.-aconsejó Emily.

-¿Viste a James?- le preguntó Remus a la rubia.

-Si…se fue con Lily.-rió la chica un poco a penada.- Por cierto, ¿James les contó cómo les fue en la cita? Lily me dijo que todo fue normal.-

-Si con normal se refieren a que se pelearon…si.- dijo Sirius.- fue normal.-

-Debí imaginármelo.- suspiró al chica.

-Pero.- dijo Remus.- tuvo ayuda.-

-Fue muy divertido.- rió Sirius.- Si Lily no escoge a James por lo menos me he divertido.-

-¡A mi me encerraron en el armario!- se quejó Peter. Emily miró sorprendida a Remus.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es mal consejero.- dijo Sirius en confidencia, pero Peter lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-Algún día me voy a cansar de todo lo que me hacen…y será muy tarde.- dijo Peter enojado y se fue.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Se enojo…-dijo Emily.

-No te preocupes, volverá.- dijo Sirius sin tomarle importancia.

-Siempre dice lo mismo, pero en la noche regresa como si nada. Por eso no lo tomamos en serio.-dijo Remus.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu horrenda amiga March?- preguntó Sirius.

Emily quien se estaba sirviendo de comer lo volteó a ver.- ¿Preocupado Black?-

Remus rió.

-No, solo que últimamente no ha estado molestando.-

Emily lo miró con algo de sentimiento.- Últimamente casi no nos habla. Ha estado muy triste y ausente…-

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Remus.- ella es una chica muy alegre.-

-Y lo es. Pero si les digo la razón y se entera me matará. Además no soy una soplona.-dijo Emily.

-Uhm.- fue lo único que se escuchó de la garganta de Sirius. Remus lo miró raro.

-¿Sabías que Sirius está enamorado?- le dijo Remus a Emily sonriente.

Sirius se atragantó con la comida.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Emily emocionada.- ¿De quien?-

-No digas burradas Lunático…-

-De una chica de cabellos negros…-dijo Remus con un tono de voz misterioso.

Emily se reía.

-No le hagas caso.-alegaba Sirius.- Es un tonto que le afecta estar cerca de ti…-

Esta vez Remus se quedó callado. Emily se sonrojó.

-¿Qué tal les fue en su cita?- preguntó Sirius. Remus se alarmó.

-Solo me enseñaba algunos temas de Transformaciones.-dijo Emily sonrojada.

-Ahh, esa es la técnica de Remus. Hacerse el inteligente y caritativo para ir en ayuda de las bellas e indefensas damiselas.-rió Sirius.

Si lo molestaban a él, por qué no molestarlos a ellos.

-Estás celoso porque Susan no te hace caso.-dijo Remus.

-¿Esa March?- preguntó indignado Sirius.- Qué le puedo ver a esa pesada.-

-Todo lo bella y hermosa que es.- dijo Emily con una mirada maliciosa.- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?-

-Y tú de Remus.-sentenció Sirius.

-Yo no.- dijo Emily tranquilamente.

-Niéguenlo…pero se aman.- dijo Sirius parándose de su asiento.

-Y tú estás perdido por Susan.-dijo Remus.

-Si…la verdad es que no puedo vivir sin ella.- dijo Sirius con ironía.- Vamos Lunático…díselo, están tan enamorados que le harán un favor a la comunidad mágica.-

Y así se despidió Sirius dejando a los dos chicos en silencio.

Remus miró a Emily quien parecía muy interesada revolviendo sus alimentos.

-Remus…yo me voy.-dijo Emily sujetando su mochila.

-Emily…-la llamó Remus. La chica alzó su mirada azul hacia Remus.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz.

-Sobre el otro día… yo…-

-Ah, eso.- se ruborizó Emily.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Remus.

-S-Si-

Ambos se pararon de su asiento y salieron del gran comedor. El vestíbulo estaba vacío y se quedaron parados allí en silencio.

-El beso…-empezó Remus.

Emily se sonrojó más.-Si no significó nada para ti no hay…-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Remus, después de todo, Sirius tenía razón, esas clases de Transformaciones habían terminado siendo una cita.

Emily lo miró sorprendida.- Debo estar loca…pero si. Si quiero.-

Y tras esto Remus alzó la cabeza de la chica y la besó dulcemente. Después de todo, esa era su técnica.

-------------------------------------------

Sirius salió un tanto molesto a los jardines. Dejando a los dos tortolitos en el Gran Comedor. S querían engañarlo a él tendría que practicarlo más, porque él sabía que algo ocurría entre esos dos.

Cuando llegó muy cerca del árbol divisó a Susan sentada tirando piedras al lago. Se acercó cautelosamente y dijo:

-March, ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

Susan se sobresaltó y lo miró sin ánimos.

-Qué te importa Black.- dijo sin agresividad y sin ganas.

Sirius la miró extrañado y se sentó a su lado.

-Emily me dijo que te habías alejado de ellas.-

-Mmm- fue el gruñido de Susan mientras seguía aventando piedras.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Sirius ya con preocupación.

Susan comenzó a tirar lágrimas.- No te importa Black.-

Sirius se quedó en silencio contemplando a la chica y sin que esta se diera cuenta sacó su varita.

Susan vio interrumpida su visión del lago ya que alguien extendía una rosa roja frente a su rostro.

Susan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Sirius estupefacta. El chico le sonreía.

-Para ti, ¿piensas rechazarla?-preguntó Sirius.- Espero esta rosa no te traiga malos recuerdos.-

Susan la tomó y la olió. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Gracias Sirius.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Me alegra ser Sirius ahora.-dijo el chico complacido. Susan se rió.

-Lamento mi grosería. Tú sólo te preocupabas…-

-Me lo merecía.- la cortó Sirius.- Ya ves lo que provocas "Susanita", extraño que me robes mi desayuno.-

-Odio que me digan así…-dijo Susan riéndose.

-Me imagino. Es horrible.- comentó Sirius.- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?-

Susan miró de nuevo al lago.

-Últimamente no me he sentido bien: emocionalmente.-dijo la chica.- Con todo esto que está pasando con Lily…Yo…-Susan rompió a llorar.- Es una tontería que ya pasó pero…el darme cuenta de la verdad, es muy duro…-

Para sorpresa de Susan, Sirius la abrazó y la recargó en su pecho.

-¿Recuerdas que tuve un novio?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Ése Thomas Kirten? ¿Él chico cara de bobo, maloliente?- inquirió Sirius con desagrado. Bien que lo recordaba.

Susan soltó una risilla.- Eso no es lo que dicen…-

-Ya sé lo que dicen las chicas de él.-la cortó Sirius con desagrado.- ¿Qué pasó con ése idiota?-

-Bueno…él y yo rompimos hace dos meses. Me cortó sin ninguna razón aparente pero…él le entregó al rosa que traía el otro día, enfrente de mí y le dijo a Lily que siempre le había gustado ella…Lily me lo contó a regañadientes…sé que no me quería herir pero…-

Sirius la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¡A él le gustaba mi mejor amiga!- lloró Susan.- Eso me hace sentir tan…tan poca cosa… ¿Quién se puede fijar en mi estando a lado Lily Evans? No es que le tenga envidia, a mi no me gusta ser perseguida, pero con todo esto…no puedo evitar pensarlo. ¿Quién se podría fijar en mi?-

-Solo un tonto.-dijo Sirius seriamente. Susan lo empujó.

-¡No debí esperar menos de ti!- chilló la chica decepcionada con los ojos muy llorosos.

-¡Ey! Nunca me dejas terminar.- alegó Sirius.

-Por que no necesito escuchar tus idioteces.- gritó Susan manoteándolo.

-¡Déjame terminar!- gritó Sirius sujetando sus muñecas. Susan se calló de pronto intentando soltarse del chico.- Solo un tonto como yo se puede fijar en ti.-dijo Sirius. Susan dejó de ejercer fuerza para soltarse.- Tu no eres poca cosa a lado de Lily. Eres hermosa, simpática e inteligente. Eres la única que me hace la vida imposible. Tal vez no seas tan espontánea como Lily y no te inmiscuyas con tantos chicos… pero eso no quiere decir que seas menos.-

Susan había dejado de llorar y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Sirius se acercó para besarla pero Susan giró su cara. Sirius se detuvo y la soltó.

-Perdóname yo…-

-No sé cómo pretendes que te crea si siempre cambias de novia con tanta facilidad.-le dijo Susan.

-Te equivocas.-dijo Sirius tan seriamente que la chica se sorprendió.- Es una mala idea que tienen sobre nosotros. El hecho de que las chicas se nos acerquen y seamos amables con ellas y que sí, hayamos tenido algunas novias, no quiere decir que juguemos con ellas. No somos unos pervertidos.-

Susan se quedó callada.

-De hecho es algo curioso.-dijo Sirius como un comentario al aire.- James siempre ha tenido a muchas chicas detrás suyo y míralo, se está matando tratando de conquistar a una que solo se ha acercado como amiga. Creo que al final, nosotros los hombres escogemos a las chicas lindas y serias…-

-Siempre me has dicho que hablo como un loro.- lo acusó Susan con cierta gracia.

-Y es verdad.-dijo Sirius riéndose.- Pero no eres de esas locas como tu piensas que somos nosotros.-

Susan lo miró con desconfianza.- Me estás engatusando Black.-

-Yo pensaba que ahora era Sirius. La flor está muy mona.-

Susan rió con fuerzas.- Gracias Sirius. De verdad que he conocido una parte de ti que no…conocía.-

-Y qué, ¿te ha gustado?- preguntó Sirius con burla sabiendo la respuesta: "No".

-Si.-dijo la chica sonrojada.- La verdad si.-

Sirius se sorprendió y vio como la chica se reía en su cara. Y lentamente se acercó a ella para callarla con un beso.

-------------------------------------

-James, no es necesario que te pierdas la comida por estar aquí conmigo.- dijo Lily varios minutos después de haber ingresado a la Biblioteca.

-No es ninguna molestia Lily… ¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-No, no. Yo no dije eso…solo que pensé que tendrías hambre.-dijo Lily mientras sacaba un libro de la estantería.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Es sobre la tarea que dejó McGonagall.- dijo Lily sentándose. James la imitó sentándose frente a la chica.

-Te tengo un regalo Lily.-dijo James.

El chico le tendió una caja de chocolates. Lily lo miró con amargura.

-Me harán engordar.-dijo Lily ácidamente.

James se asustó.- Oh bueno, no es necesario que te los comas…-

Lily rió.- Lo siento James, era broma. Creo que estoy siendo muy cruel contigo.- y tras decir esto no pudo evitar mirar las gafas de James.

-La verdad sí.-dijo James dolido.

De repente un grupo de chicos se acercó a Lily con globos, dulces, chocolates y rosas.

-Lily.- se acercó uno de los más valientes.

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica poniendo atención al chico moreno.

-Esto es para ti.-dijo entregándole un ramo de flores blancas.

James lo miró con odio.- ¡Un momento!- se paró James con voz potente.- Lily está ahora conmigo, así que lárguense de aquí.-

-Lily no ha escogido.-dijo el mismo chico.- Así que cada quien hace su batalla Potter.-

James miró al chico con atención, no lo conocía, pero él sabía su apellido.- Por lo mismo se largan. Si quieren darle esos tontos regalos dénselo a sus amigas, ellas los harán llegar a su dormitorio.-

-Ehh.- intervino Lily.- Mejor guarden silencio.-

-Siempre de entrometido Potter.-salió Lucius de entre las formas.- ¿Quieres ganarte a Lily Evans?-

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- se asombró James.- Pensé que aún seguías bailando con el calamar, me parece que a él si le gustaste.-

Y tras esto, a pesar de estar contra James varios no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa.

-Siempre de arrogante Potter, no sé cómo tu cuello soporta tu cabeza…esta guerra, no la haz ganado.-

-Pues que miedo.- le respondió James al rubio sarcásticamente.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?-

Fue el grito de la Señora Pince que se veía muy alarmada.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó.- ¡No quiero ver esas cosas en mi biblioteca!

Y a todos los fue empujando con brusquedad hasta que los aventó fuera de la biblioteca.

-¡YA SE PUEDEN PORTAR COMO ANIMALES!-

-Qué pesada.- murmuró uno de los chicos que tenía también el cabello negro.

Varios chicos se alejaron para intentar encontrar a Lily sola en otro momento, Lucius entre esos se fue indignado y temiendo que Narcisa lo encontrara de nuevo. Pero un chico no se fue, sino que se acercó a Lily.

-Pensé que no dabas citas.-dijo el chico de pronto muy molesto.- Pero ya veo que si…-

Lily se puso muy nerviosa por la mirada del joven.- N-nunca lo pidieron…-

El chico lanzó una mirada despectiva a Lily, miró con odio a James y se fue.

James miró con suspicacia a Lily y esta se puso roja de repente.

-Si te han invitado, Lily…-dijo James seriamente.- ¿Por qué aceptaste la mía?

Lily quería que se la tragara la tierra y sin mirar a James dijo:

-Es que…nunca nadie me había invitad de una forma tan linda, como…tú.-

James sonrió con ternura mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

-Eres una niña tonta Lily Evans.- dijo James mientras le revolvía el cabello de forma amistosa.

Lily no le miró.

**Notas de la autora:** Qué fresca yo. Resuelvo lo de las parejas en un solo chap jaja siento mucho que lo de Emy y Remus estuvo muy corto pero se llenaría de reclamos jaja. Amo a Sirius y Susan y a J/L. Espero les haya gustado. Próximo chap, ¡el penúltimo! Y que bien, esta vez tardé menos de un mes. Hace unos días leí el chap pasado y por primera vez me reí de lo que escribí, no sé si sea el más divertido, pero em ayudó mucho a escribir este capítulo. Gracias por sus r/r.

**Caro: **Grax por el r/r, que bueno que te entretenga, espero este te haya gustado aún más.

**CoNnY-B: **Grax por el r/r y bueno, no creo que pase nada más entre ellos dos hasta que decida a quien escoge ¿o no? Está lleno de suspicacias, debes leer con atención jeje bss.

**Leodyn:** ¡Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te encantó! Todos querían acción, pues aquí se las traigo jeje, rayando en lo peligroso, pero aquí está. Verás, James no lleva gafas, lo dice en el quinto libro (si no me equivoco)

**Bell Potter: **Grax por el r/r que bueno que te hizo reír (hasta a mi) y la vdd es que iba a hablar más cursi pero decidí no dejarlo tanto en ridículo además de que se haría cargado jeje. Remus y Sirius no tienen solución. Uno serio y el otro extrovertido pero de los dos no se hace uno.

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **Grax pro el r/r espero te haya gustado jeje no pude evitar una peleadita.

GinnyPotterW

4-agosto-2006

8:41 p.m.


	16. Un Par de Locas

NOTA: Nada que tenga que ver con Harry me pertenece porque si fuera así ahora estaría en algún lugar de Londres comprando cosas…

Fue muy raro escribir este chap¡estaba en inglés! Como ando practicando me eché buena parte en inglés, verdaderamente estoy loca. Pura perdida de tiempo. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 14

**UN PAR DE LOCAS**

Un momento después, cuando rompieron su beso se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Sabes algo de cocina?- preguntó Sirius de repente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Susan confundida, se esperaba todo menos esa pregunta.

-Que si sabes algo de cocina.-repitió Sirius.

-Si¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, tengo una idea para ayudar a James¿Quieres escucharla?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?- preguntó Susan extrañada.

-Eh…si.-

Susan entrecerró sus ojos.- Lily es mi amiga. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle eso?-

-Oh, vamos Susan. Es solo una pequeña e inocente idea, por favor.-

-Está bien, pero¿Será divertido?-

-Todo lo que tiene que ver con James es divertido…claro que si.-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Claro…ahora calla y escucha.-

* * *

-¡Ajá!-

Fue el grito de Sirius al encontrar a su amigo Remus besándose con Emily en medio de un pasillo escondido que utilizaban como atajo para ir a la Sala Común.

Ambos chicos giraron su cabeza hacia Sirius. Remus miró al moreno disgustado mientras Emily miraba hacia la puerta como si fuera la cosa más interesante en este mundo.

-Sirius cállate y…-

-Ey, ey, Gracias Remus, mi amigo del alma, de mis dulces compañías a la luz de la luna.- Sirius al ver la cara del licántropo decidió guardar silencio.- Bueno, en este momento tus asuntos son tus asuntos…además, tengo nuevas buenas…-

-Ajá ¿Y luego?- preguntó Remus con cansancio.

Sirius lo ignoró.- Mi inteligencia y yo acordamos una manera de ayudar a nuestro buen amigo James. ¿Quieres escuchar mi plan o prefieres besar a tu novia en este momento?-

-Realmente cállate Sirius, no es gracioso…- espetó Emily sonrojada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…bueno Emily, si tu quieres ayudarnos…-

-Lily es mi amiga.- acotó la chica.

-Si, si.- dijo Sirius con aburrimiento.- Ya escuché eso. Susan va a ayudarnos¿Qué dices Emily?-

La rubia lo pensó un momento.

-Está bien…de igual forma James es el chico que no ha hecho muchas cosas por Lily. Necesita nuestra ayuda.-

-Buena excusa…y ahora vamonos. Susan nos está esperando.-

* * *

James y Lily iban de regreso a la Sala Común. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto.

-Bueno.- dijo Lily una vez que estuvieron en la Sala Común.- Es demasiado tarde para ir al Comedor así que iré a mi recamara. Adiós James y gracias.-

-Es un placer Lily.- sonrió el chico mirando a la pelirroja con más atención de la normal. Sus ojos azules brillaron.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lily un poco asustada.

-Es solo que me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.- sonrió James sinceramente.

Lily de pronto quiso salir corriendo de allí.

La pelirroja no supo más que sonreír de manera muy apretada.

-Bueno…adiós.-

Y tras esto corrió escaleras arriba. Y para su propia desilusión: ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba en la habitación.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió la caja de chocolates. E inconsciente se metió uno en la boca mientras pensaba en lo sucedido esos últimos días.

* * *

-¡Cornamenta!- gritó Sirius nada más entrar a la Sala común.

James lo miró mientras sus amigos se acercaban con las dos mejores amigas de Lily.

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?- le preguntó James mejor al castaño.

-¡Ey yo fui quien te habló!- reclamó Sirius. Susan negaba con la cabeza de forma resignada.

-A Sirius se le ha ocurrido una idea para ayudarte con tu querida Lily…las chicas ayudarán.-

-¿En serio?- preguntó James sorprendido.- Gracias chicas…-

-Ni lo agradezcas.- dijo Susan.- Sirius prometió que…-El aludido le dio un codazo.

-A pesar de todo te estimamos James.- dijo Emily.

-Me alegra saberlo.- ironizó el chico.

-Además.- agregó Susan.- Necesitas el toque femenino…en verdad lo necesitas.-

-Además, es perfecto para cerrar con broche de oro…-dijo Sirius.

James les sonrió agradecido.

-Entonces… ¡manos a la obra!-

* * *

Después de la clase de Transformaciones James se acercó a Lily (quien iba acompañada de Susan y Emily) quitándole la mochila.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pelirroja un poco asustada al sentir el tirón de su mochila.

-Cargando sus cosas señorita… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro, aunque ya lo hacemos.-sonrió Lily.

-Buenoooo.- habló Emily.

-Creo que nos pasamos a retirar…-le siguió Susan con burla.

-Cuatro es multitud.- dijo Emily.

-Y poco romántico.-le siguió Susan suspirando.

-Ay James.- dijo Emily.- lastima que estés tras mi amiga…es una lastima.-

Ahí Lily la miró con el cejo fruncido, James sonrió. Querían apenarlos.

-Definitivamente.- apoyó Susan.- Serías el hombre perfecto…-

-Pero nos íbamos…James no vino a hablar con nosotras.-dijo Emily fingiendo llorar.- Es una desgracia.-

-¡Dinos James!- le gritó Susan de pronto, muchos voltearon.- ¡Que tiene Lily que nosotras no¡Dínoslo!-

-Nosotras también tenemos piernas…usamos falda y perfume, somos femeninas¿no lo crees James?- le preguntaba Emily sujetando el cuello de la camisa de James.

-Eres tan cruel con las que te queremos.- fingió llorar Susan.- Nosotras daríamos todo por ti… y solo recibimos tu desprecio… ¡No es justo!- volvió a gritar.- ¡Somos mujeres también James¡También sentimos¡También amamos!-

Lily las miraba seriamente. ¿Qué les pasaba? Ellas nunca se habían declarado fans de los merodeadores.

A lo lejos Sirius y Remus (porque Peter seguía enojado) miraban entre divertidos y enojados.

-Como que están yendo muy lejos ¿no?- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido y cruzados de brazos.

-¿Celoso Black?- rió Remus.- Es solo el plan para incomodar a Lily…no sé porqué James nos pidió eso.-

-El celoso eres tú.- dijo Sirius.- Emily es tu novia.- luego dijo con secretismo.- Cuando James hace eso es porque vio algo en la actitud de Lily…algo pasó.-

-Serviría mucho saberlo…-opinó Remus.

-Pero recuerda que no está Peter para investigarlo, ya sabes, se escabulle por todas partes hasta los lugares más insospechados.-

-Es cierto.- dijo Remus pensativo.- Está tardando con el enojo…-

-Es un tonto ése Peter…ya volverá.- dijo Sirius sin preocupación volviendo a observar la escena.

-Ah ¡ya sé!- le reclamó Emily y sonrió irónicamente.- ¡Te gusta que te griten! Por eso…por eso estás detrás de Evans…yo también te puedo gritar James…también te puedo hechizar y gritarte lo asquerosamente egocéntrico que me pareces…-

-Podemos si quieres golpearte…-dijo Susan.- ¿Por qué rogarle a ella¿Por qué? Nosotros te daríamos nuestro amor infinito e incondicional…-

Ambas chicas miraban con sus grandes ojos a James quien aguantaba las ganas de reírse. Detrás de las chicas estaba Lily toqueteando el piso con un pie.

-Creo.- habló la pelirroja de forma seria.- que nos quedó muy claro lo dispuestas que están por complacer a James chicas. Pero JAMES me quería decir algo¿no les molesta dejarlo decir lo que tenga que decir para así poder irme a descansar?-

Susan y Emily se miraron entre sí.

-Claro Lily. Lo sentimos.- dijo Emily en voz baja.

-Susan.- habló Lily cuando pasaban por su lado.- Me alegra que estés tan feliz como para hacer esta escena.-

Susan miró a la pelirroja, por un momento pudo notar que la miraba con fuego en los ojos pero de pronto, de repente apareció una calida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hay muchas cosas aclaradas.- le dijo Susan sin evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de Sirius.- Y me siento liberada…-

-En verdad me alegro…a pesar de todo y de todos, eres mi amiga.-dijo la pelirroja y abrazó a su morena amiga.

-¡Ay!- lloró Emily.- ¡También quiero cariñitos!-

Lily rió.- Loca…-

Y una vez que se quedaron solos (lo cual tardó porque muchos vieron el espectáculo de las chicas) James habló:

-Lily, bueno, quería decirte algo.-

-Eso ya lo sé James…la pregunta es¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Más bien¿Qué te quiero preguntar?-corrigió el chico.- Bueno, estaba pensando, claro, si nos has quedado con alguien más, que tal vez te gustaría cenar conmigo, mañana.-

Lily lo miró sorprendida.

-Claro.- y sonrió.

-Bueno, sería a las 8, paso por ti, ya sabes.-dijo James. Le entregó su mochila y salió corriendo.

Lily con los ojos entrecerrados se colgó su mochila.- ¡Peor qué caballeroso!- exclamó con un poco de resentimiento.

* * *

James llegó corriendo hasta el vestíbulo donde quedó de verse con los chicos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Emily apenas había llegado.

-Aceptó.-dijo James casi sin aliento.

-Perfecto.- sonrió Sirius.

-Es genial James.- dijo Remus.- Ahora solo hay que planear lo de mañana y seguro la conquistas.-

-Por cierto.- se rió James.- Gracias Chicas, estuvieron estupendas.-

-De nada, la verdad fue un placer…-sonrió Emily.

-De verdad que sí.- dijo Susan.- Tengo mucho tiempo imitando en privado las loqueras de esas dementes que van siempre tras ustedes.-dijo con un poco de resentimiento.- era hora de mostrar un poco de eso…-

-¿Vieron la cara de Lily?- preguntó Remus.- Era indescriptible.

-Yo no opino nada. Es mi amiga, demasiado cochina soy andando con ustedes.-dijo Susan.

-Bueno, bueno.- calmó Sirius.- Es hora de ver lo de mañana. Susan, me dijiste que sabías cocinar… ¿Qué crees poder hacer?-

-Oh, oh, oh…stop.- dijo la chica.- ¿Quién dijo que sabía cocinar?-

-Tú.- respondió Sirius.- te lo pregunté.-

-No, no, papacito.- Susan imitó como si le quitara una basura de la túnica.- Me preguntaste si sabía algo de cocina…-

-Y dijiste que si.- dijo Sirius. Las caras de los demás se ensombrecieron, ya sabían por donde iba la cosa.

-Y eso significa que sé untar una tostada, hacer un sándwich, exprimir unas naranjas y preparar un cereal…no más Sirius.-dijo la chica.

-Pero ya es Sirius.- se burló Remus. Ambos morenos lo miraron con odio.

-¡Acaso no captaste la pregunta!- exclamó Sirius sin creerlo. Estaban en un aprieto.

-Pues debes aprender a preguntar bien.-dijo Susan.

-Eres un caso perdido.- dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, bueno…-intervino Remus.- Como no le vamos a dar de cenar a Lily y a James ni cereal ni jugo de naranja…tenemos que hacer algo.-

-A lo mejor.- habló James.- En lugar de cenar que sea mejor a desayunar, así Susan podrá preparar sus sándwiches…-

-No, no.- cortó Remus la idea de James.- A las chicas les gusta más ir a cenar en una cita.-

-Es más romántico.- dijo Susan, Sirius gruñó al escucharla. Ella le pegó en el brazo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó James.

-Elfos domésticos.- dijo Sirius.

-Sabes que está estrictamente prohibido.-dijo Remus.- Además tienen la orden de acusarnos…-

Los cinco chicos se quedaron pensando.

-Chicos.- dijo Emily con voz solemne.- Yo tengo la solución…-

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Penúltimo chap! Que emoción, pronto dejaré de sufrir y exprimirme el cerebro jajaja Este capítulo trataría de la cena yel final me lo sacaría de la manga pero cambié de planes. PROXIMO CAPÍTULO EL FIN. Gracias por sus r/r dejen muchos más porfa, y recomienden mi fic. ¿Pueden creerlo¡Capítulo puntual!

**CoNnY-B:** Grax por tu r/r espero este te haya gustado, me alegra que te encante y bueno, todo tiene un principio y un fin, sería una gran mentirosa si no me alegrara de terminar este…ya va a cumplir dos años desde que empecé a hacerlo. Chao.

**BlackOrionStar**: Grax por el r/r jaja me alegra que te encante, espero este igual Saludos.

**Leodyn:** Grax por el r/r me alegra leerte. Y si, la mayoría lo maneja con gafas, que bueno que te gustó el pasado, espero leerte en el siguiente. Chao.

**Caroo cuídate**: Grax por el r/r jaja que bueno que te ha gustado. ¿Por qué ha de enojarse? Sigue leyendo…lo que queda.

**Keniliz:** Grax por el r/r y decir que tengo "mucha imaginación" me hiciste muy feliz (ay, todavía me emociono) espero te haya gustado este. Besos.

**Bell Potter**: Grax por el r/r. ¿Por qué pensabas nunca volver a saber de mi fic¡Bua! Que triste…jaja, andamos de promoción, decirte que un día de estos me leerás, me pasé por tu profile así que ya la tengo localizada, besos.

GinnyPotterW

10-agosto-2006

1:07 a.m.


	17. Lo que Lily quería

Siento la tardanza, pero este regreso a clases fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

Primero que nada agradecimientos a todos por los 150 R/r, muchas gracias, significan mucho para mi.

Y un agradecimiento especial a Pamela por haberme iniciado en el mundo de la comedia, sin sus locuras y el fic que empezamos a escribir creo que nunca hubiera podido siquiera escribir la mitad de lo que escribí.

Capítulo 16

**LO QUE LILY QUERÍA**

-Bien, ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó Sirius a Emily desesperado ya que la chica no decía nada.

-No seas grosero Sirius.- espetó Remus.

-Qué.- preguntó Sirius con desdén.- ¿Acaso es tu novia?-

-Bueno.- interrumpió emily algo azorada.- Ya que no podemos utilizar los elfos domésticos de aquí podríamos usar el mío.-

-¡Que buena idea!- exclamó James contento.

-Entonces…puedo llamarle también a Kreacher.- gruñó Sirius.- Disfrutaré mandándolo.-

-No seas cruel.- le dijo Susan.

-Es que no conoces a ése elfo.- dijo James.- Está más loco que un hipogrifo de cuerno arrugado.-

-El caso es que ellos podrán entrar a las cocinas por los ingredientes y podrán hacer la cena.- dijo Remus.

-Tienes que ser perfecta.- dijo Emily.

-O mi cabeza rodará.- espetó James.

-No seas dramático Cornamenta…Lily será tuya.-le dijo Sirius.

-¡Ey que estás con sus amigas!-lo regañó Susan.

-Y dicen que nosotros somos los novios.- rió Remus.

-Pues harían bonita pareja.- respondió de manera mordaz Susan simulando tomar una foto con las manos.

-Llamemos a los elfos…Sirius…hazme el favor.-dijo Emily.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y con voz potente pero algo cantarina entonó:

-Kreacheeeeeer….Kreacheeeeeer.-

PUM.

Frente a ellos había aparecido un elfo muy feo pero aún muy joven que tenía la nariz pegada al suelo debido a su inclinación.

-¿El joven amo le ha hablado al pobre Kreacher?-

-Con esa cara que te cargas si creo que seas pobre.- Sirius gruñó más que nada por el golpe que le dio Susan.

-Qué tal Krochinín.- lo saludó sonriente James.

-Oh.- Kreacher hizo una reverencia ante James y murmuró.- Pero si es ése adolescente destructor que todo lo que toca lo hecha a perder…pero si el amigo del amo irresponsable es un mago indigno, no hace proeza de su poder.-

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó emily confundida.

-Algunas cosas solemos entenderlas, pero muchas de ellas no.- le respondió Remus sin el mayor interés.-

-Agarró ésa costumbre de mi madre.- explicó Sirius.- siempre suele andar murmurando lo malos que somos y lo desgraciada que es ella al tener que soportarnos, o bueno, a mi.-

-Y la entiendo.- consoló Susan. Sirius le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Black!-

-Ejem.- Emily se aclaró la voz.- Ybbod…Emily te llama, mi querido elfo orejón, necesito un favor…-

PLIMPOM

Y ante ella apareció un elfo doméstico muy parecido a Dobby el cual varios años después nacería se su unión con una elfina, de identidad desconocida.

-¿Mi ama me ha llamado?-

-Claro Ybbod, necesitamos un favor…te presento a Krochinín…digo Kreacher.-

El elfo volteó rápidamente batiendo sus orejas las cuales le colgaban a los lados.

-¡Qué onda compadre!-

Kreacher trató de sonreír y murmuró.- Ése elfo otra vez…siempre me obliga a tomar ése líquido que quema la garganta del pobre Kreacher…aunque a Krochinín…Kreacher…a Kreacher le gusta.-

-Bueno chicos.- habló Remus.- Tenemos prisa…-

-En lo que le podamos servir señor.-habló el padre de Lobby.

-Si.- habló Kreacher para murmurar.- Y ése chico de sangre contaminada…Kreacher no sabe cómo es que ése muchacho estudia magia…-

Sirius pateó al elfo.- Pon atención.

-Bien.- habló Sirius.- Lo que queremos es que vayan a las cocinas y preparen una cena elegante para esta noche….-

-Las cenas son de noche.- comentó Susan.

Sirius la ignoró.

-Por favor háganse pasar por nuevos empleados de Hogwarts…la cena será a las 8 en el Salón de adivinación.- dijo Emily.

-Haz lo que te dice.- le ordenó Sirius a Kreacher antes de que comenzara a murmurar.

Los elfos hicieron una reverencia.

-Compadre, tal vez podamos conseguir eso que te gusta beber…-

Y tras un PLAN PLUM desaparecieron.

-------------------------

-Esta es la gran noche.- anunció Remus.

-La noche definitiva…-dijo Sirius.- ¿La pelirroja será tuya?-

-¿Siempre son así de dramáticos?- dijo susan tras pegarle con un libro de Historia de la Magia universal.

-¡Eso dolió!-

-¡Pues no trataba de mimarte!- respondió Susan.

-Bueno, bueno, no es que me agrade mucho estar en el cuarto de los hombres.- dijo Emily revolviendo la ropa de James.- Y Lily nos ha de estar esperando…-

-¿Saben que se va a poner?- preguntó James curioso.

Todos los chicos excepto Peter…quien, se había alejado mucho de ellos desde el día que se enojó, estaban en el cuarto. Los chicos para darle consejos y animar a James y las chicas para dar el visto bueno a su vestimenta.

-Si.- dijo Susan tirándose en la cama de Remus.- Por eso podremos ayudarte…me parece que va a ir informal, por lo que nos enseñó.-

-Bien.- murmuraba frenéticamente Emily quien había cubierto a Remus con al ropa seleccionada.

-¡Ey!- gritó James algo sonrojado arrebatándole unos bóxer de la mano a la rubia quien se los extendía.

-¿Creíste que también seleccionaría tu ropa interior?- preguntó Emily muy sonrojada y enojada.- Te dije que sacaras tu mejor ropa…-

-Yo tuve la culpa.- dijo Remus retirándose de la cara una camisa verde y mostrando su sonrisa. Emily le tiró otro bóxer de James en la cara.

-Pervertidos…-murmuró Susan.

-Pero bien que te gustaría tener unos míos ¿eh?- dijo Sirius picaramente.

-Ya quisieras…primera porque han de estar llenos de hoyos y segunda, porque han de apestar.-dijo Susan molesta mientras curioseaba el cajón de Remus.

-Acéptalo March…te gusto.- dijo Sirius con arrogancia. Susan lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Bueno.- batió las palmas Susan.- ¿Qué tenemos Emily?-

Ambas chicas por lo que fueron alrededor de 20 minutos, hicieron que James se cambiara de ropa todas las veces que lo haría en 5 años, primero cierto pantalón con tal camisa, playera…diferente pantalón…zapatos…

-¡Me rindo!- gritó Susan desesperada.- Es imposible, no queda bien.-

-Si.- razonó Emily.- Pero he intentado de todo, hasta un cambio pero…no entiendo.-

-Se los dije.- habló James cansado.- Soy un completo desastre…-

-No tanto.- lo consoló Remus.

-Gracias.- dijo James sarcástico.

-Los amigos se hieren con la verdad.- filosofeó Sirius.

-Y no andan diciendo barbaridades y media.- dijo Emily.- Bueno, James, creo que te irás con el mismo look que siempre.-

-¡Despeinado!- exclamaron juntos.

-Yo se los dije, pero insistieron en que podían, así que aguántense y no se burlen.-dijo James estirando los brazos.

-En ése caso…Susan, vamos con Lily que ya tardamos mucho. Bye chicos.-

Y los tres hombres del lugar, no tuvieron más remedio que esperar media hora más, en donde daría comienzo el show.

-------------------------------

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- preguntó Lily 40 minutos después a James.

-Aún no, si no, no va a ser sorpresa…-

-¡James!- gritó Lily.- ¿Estás consciente de que hay escalones falsos y que puedo caer en uno de ellos?-

-Si.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y que qué?- preguntó James un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué harás con respecto a eso?-

-Dejarte caer.-

-¡James!-

-¿Si?-

-Eres un tonto.-

-Si bueno.- James se rascó la cabeza.- Un tonto que te hace reír.- y tras este comentario Lily cayó soltando un grito y James que estaba distraído la dejó caer.

-¡Lily! ¿Estás bien?-

-He tenido mejores días…-

-Déjame ayudarte…-

-No, yo puedo sola…-

Lily quien estaba roja jaló con fuerza de su pie lastimándose un poco pero logrando sacar su pie.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan testaruda?-

Lily no le contestó y observó el lugar donde estaban.

-¿Qué hacemos frente al salón de Adivinación?-

James se rascó de nuevo la cabeza.- Bueno, hasta eso hechas a perder Evans…-

-Pues no fue mi intención Potter…-

-¿Otra vez soy Potter?-

-¿Y yo Evans?-

-Bueno, bueno, por favor, entremos.-

James jaló de al blanca mano de Lily y abrió al puerta del salón.

En aquél salón se alzaban un tipo de gradas, pero que esta vez estaban vacías y una mesa para dos, estaba justo en el medio de la superficie plana. Solo que…

-¿Qué es eso?-

Esta vez fue James quien se sorprendió al ver lo que había frente a sus ojos.

Los dos elfos, quien James identificó como Ybbo y Krochinín estaban frente a ellos vestidos de…

-¿Gitanas?- preguntó Lily también sorprendida y un poco asustada.

-Eso…eso creo.-dijo James verdaderamente asustado y mentalmente pensando a cual de sus amigos y amigas matar primero.

Lily miró a James sorprendida y observó su perfil aterrado. Volteó al frente con la mirada baja.

-Creo…que no hay que hacerlos esperar.-

Y es que ambos elfos habían llegado hasta frente a ellos bailando un ¿baile árabe, sacudían sus manos con largos dedos sin gracia y en las caderas traían colguerijos y unas faldas que más bien parecían Hawaianas.

-Señorita Evans.-dijo Ybbo con mucha educación.

-Señor Potter.- gruñó Kreacher y murmuró.- Y una sangre sucia se ha presentado con él, lo que le diría la ama al pobre de Kreacher si lo viera.-

-Pasen por favor.- Ybbo los llevó hasta la mesa.

Lily pasó sus ojos por el salón.

Las paredes tenían ciertos listones rosas y divisó que había globos en el techo con forma de corazón…Lily trató de no reírse.

James por el contrario, estaba aterrado, primero, las chicas le habían dicho que Lily iría normal y sin embargo había bajado de la Sala Común con un hermoso TOP rosa con una falda de mezclilla hasta arriba de las rodillas acompañado de unas zapatillas que se enrollaban en su tobillo.

Kreacher se acercó a James para servirle vino mientras Ybbo hacía lo propio con Lily.

-Joven Potter.- le dijo Kreacher.- Dígale lo hermosa que está.-

James miró sorprendido al elfo quien gruñía mientras se alejaba. De pronto lo vio con odio. Hasta él se había dado cuenta.

-Lily…-la chica lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.- Hoy…hoy te ves muy bien…digo, más que antes.-

Lily sonrió muy sonrojada de pronto.- Muchas gracias…James…tú también te ves muy bien.- y sus ojos fueron directamente a esas gafas…horror.

-Bueno, siempre.-

En otro lugar muy cercano, en sí, al otro lado de la pared se encontraban dos chicos y dos chicas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Sirius se golpeó la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Es un idiota.-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Emily mientras acomodaba la comida en dos platos.- ¿Qué hizo ahora James?-

-Bueno.- explicó Remus.- Kreacher cumplió la orden de Sirius de decirle a James que le dijera a Lily que se veía muy guapa…-

Susan miró preocupada y asustada hacia una esquina de la "cocina" improvisada.

-Con razón…él…-tartamudeó la chica.

-Ojala le diera una de verdad.- gruñó Sirius. Emily lo miró feo.

Y es que, en la esquina de la cocina estaba un preocupado Ybbo tratando de hablarle a su amigo de bares mientras esta se revolcaba en el piso diciendo cosas tales como:

"Una sangre sucia hermosa…nunca" "Kreacher es muy desgraciado al tener un joven amo como él" "kreacher tiene un ataque" o "Si supiera mi ama…"

-¡Ya cállate!- gritó Remus. Susan le dio un zape.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Te van a escuchar!- murmuró Emily enfadada. Ambos elfos volvieron a su trabajo llevándose consigo los platos de la cena.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón…

Lily no encontraba las palabras perfectas para insultar a James. Cuando escuchó un grito que la distrajo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Han de ser los elfos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Verás.- explicó James.- Kreacher no es un buen elfo que digamos…Sirius lo obligó a servirnos…-

-Pero eso es muy cruel…-

-Bueno, el hecho de que odie a los que él llama "sangre sucias" es más cruel.-

Lily guardó silencio. Justo entonces llegaron los elfos con la cena.

Una música suave se comenzó a escuchar.

-¡Esa canción la amo!- exclamó Lily emocionada y miró a James con ojos temblorosos.- ¿Lo…lo sabías?-

-Claro.- sonrió James con sincera felicidad.- Hace ya un tiempo le pregunté a Susan.-

Lily sonrió y empezó a comer mientras que en cada pausa entonaba la canción.

En la "cocina"…

-Sabía que eso sería perfecto.- comentó Remus.

Los cuatro estaban amontonados en la entrada de la "cocina" tratando de ver lo que pasaba, cuando de repente algo verdoso se encaramó sobre ellos. Era Ybbo.

-Qué tierno…-dijo el elfo con ojos de corazón. Los chicos rodaron los ojos.

-Es muy romántico.- suspiró Emily.- Yo la verdad…creo que James a pesar de todos sus defectos es perfecto…- Remus la miró muy feo.- para Lily.- corrigió al chica.

Sirius y Susan se miraron extrañados y voltearon sus cabezas sonrojados.

-Yo.- habló Sirius con arrogancia.- Solo espero que James la bese y se le quiten las ganas.-

Y ambas chicas gritaron.- ¡ERES UN TONTO BLACK!

Cena…

James y Lily alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Escuchaste?- preguntó James a Lily.

-Si…y me pareció escuchar Black…-

-Voy a ver.- dijo James y Lily se paró.- Por favor Lily voy a ver yo solo.-

-Pero…-

-No quiero que nada te lastime.-

-No seas tonto, solo son tres metros…-

-Bueno.- se rió James.- te puedes volver a caer pero esta vez en piso falso…-

-Eres un bueno para nada.- le dijo Lily.

James caminó con prisa hacia la "cocina" desconocida por él.

-¡Ahí viene!- gritó desesperada susan.

-¡No, no, no!- gritó Emily corriendo en círculos.

-El plan se vino abajo.- dijo Sirius.

-¡Yo solo quería espiarlos!- dijo Remus muy nervioso.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó sorprendido James entendiendo los gritos que antes se habían escuchado.

-Hola.- saludaron todos como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno…como que nos dio por dar un paseo.- dijo Remus.

-Y descifrar nuestro futuro.- dijo a su vez Susan.

-Pero no encontramos a la profesora.-siguió Emily.

-Y cuando llegaste con Lily nos escondimos.- terminó Sirius

-Si…y yo soy James Potter.-

-De hecho James.- dijo Remus.- lo eres.-

James se sonrojó apenado.- Bueno, precisamente hace rato estaba pensando a cual de ustedes matar primero…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Susan asustada.

-¡Quién puso a los malditos elfos a bailar!- medio gritó James enfadado para que Lily no escuchara.

-Ehm.- murmuró Emily mientras los demás reían.

-De hecho fueron Sirius y Susan.- dijo Remus.

-Claro, los dos genios en acción.- murmuró James perfectamente audible.

-Que bien, todos están discutiendo, por fin algo divertido para Krochinín.- se escuchó murmurar a Kreacher.

-Todavía que te ayudamos.- dijo Sirius ignorando al elfo.

-Deberías agradecernos que Lily tendrá la obligación de acordarse de ti…fue muy gracioso.-rió Susan.

-Pues fue espantoso y grotesco.-espetó James.

-¡Cuidado que están presentes!- dijo Emily al ver que los ojos de Ybbo se humedecían.

-De hecho.- rió Remus.- tienen otro show…-

-Ni se les ocurra.- espetó James.- Quiero que desaparezcan de aquí…esto es…privado.-

-Bueno.- habló Emily.- si quieres que nos salgamos tendremos que pasar frente a Lily, y no creo que quieras que pase eso…-

James lo pensó un poco.- Tienes razón. Entonces… ¡tápense los ojos!-

Los chicos y los elfos se taparon los ojos dejando los dedos bien abiertos para ver. Sirius empujó a Kreacher con el pie, Krochinín hizo lo mismo solo que cubriéndoselos bien.

-Pobre Krochinín…esta vez ha tenido suerte, así que no tendrá que ver a esos muchachos revoltosos…-murmuró el elfo.

James suspiró.- Así los quiero…y no hablen por favor.-

James se dio la vuelta y salió.

-Bueno.- dijo Susan quitándose las manos de la cara.- Listo.-

-Si que se pone histérico.- dijo Sirius.

-Y lo comprendo.- opinó Remus.- Está muy nervioso el pobre.-

En la cena…

-¿Qué pasó James?- preguntó Lily l solo verlo.

-Nada, es que fui al baño.-respondió el chico.

-¿Hay baño aquí?- preguntó Lily sin poder creérselo.

-Bueno.- James se rascó la cabeza.- Esos elfos hacen maravillas.-

-Bueno.- suspiró Lily.-Que bueno porque quiero ir.-

-¡No, no!- gritó James. Lily lo miró sin comprender.- Lo que pasa.- se explicó James.- es que Krochinín…-

-¿Quién?-

-El elfo más feo…-

-Si.-

-Tiene diarrea y escuché cuando, bueno ya sabes…seguro está muy cochino, siempre hace lo mismo.-dijo James. Lily hizo una mueca de asco.

-Eso lo va a arruinar todo.- dijo Emily desde la cocina.

-Que asco.- dijo Lily.

-Lo sé…Sirius siempre me contó de la mala maña de ése elfo pero bueno, sigamos con la cena.-

Lily lo miró indecisa.- No sé tú, pero yo ya no tengo ganas de comer.-

-Se los dije.- murmuró Emily, los demás asintieron.

-Tienes razón.- le dijo James a Lily.- Mejor platiquemos.-

-Bueno.- dijo Lily.- Hay algo que siempre te he querido preguntar.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan diferente? Digo, la otra vez tú…-

-Entiendo.- dijo James mientras su mirada se entristecía.- Tú siempre has sido muy linda conmigo aunque yo haya sido un poco patán.-

-Muy patán.- corrigió la pelirroja.

-Bueno…eso.- dijo James.- El hecho de que a veces sea tan cambiante, bueno…-

-¿Si?- lo animó Lily a seguir mirándolo con atención

-Bueno, a mí al principio no me gustaba estar en Gryffindor.-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sorprendidos los chicos como con Lily.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Sirius.

-Es…es.- tartamudeó Remus.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Bueno.- James se aclaró la garganta.- Mi abuelo, el día anterior de la llegada a Hogwarts habló conmigo advirtiéndome que esta debería ser mi casa. Yo lo odié por eso, me sentía obligado…mi padre siempre ha sido muy respetado y mi madre, bueno, mi madre fue una Ravenclaw. Mis padres no estuvieron conmigo ése día, pro lo cual tomé el tren hacia acá con esa idea…-

-James…-susurró Lily tomando la mano del chico.

-Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Sirius (no dejaba de hablarme) me pareció un chico muy molesto…-

-¡Ey!- se quejó sirius en la cocina.

-Buena percepción.- dijo Susan.

Lily solo rió.

-El sombrero me dijo que yo pertenecía a esta casa…y que bueno, no recuerdo muy bien.- rió James.- el caso es que, aquí encontraría mi destino.-

-¿Y?-

-Era cierto.- dijo James, sus ojos de pronto brillaron.- Cuando me abría esa posibilidad, de que Gryffindor no era tan malo como pensaba, fue que encontré a mis mejores amigos…y a ti…-

Lily sintió su respiración cortarse y tras dar una palmada en la mano de James dijo.- Me alegra que haya sido así.- y lo soltó.

En las cocinas…

Emily frunció el ceño.- Esto es muy raro.-

-¿El qué?- preguntó Susan.

-Nada.- contestó de vuelta la rubia.

Susan se acercó entonces a Sirius.

-¿Qué crees que piensa?- le preguntó el chico a ella.

-¿La verdad? No lo sé.-dijo Susan en un susurro mientras veían como Remus, Emily y el elfo espiaban a James y Lily.

En la cena…

-¿Lily?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Ya me la hiciste.-rió la chica.- Claro que puedes.-

-¿Por qué hiciste las listas?-

Lily enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado.

-No sé para qué quieres saber.-

-Bueno.- dijo James.- Yo creo que todo eso tienen un fin.-

-Eso creo.-dijo la chica dándole por su lado.

-Muy especifico.- agregó James.

Lily lo miró asustada y tratando de disimular dijo:- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, es lógico que vas tras un novio, pero… ¿es alguien en específico? ¿Es ése al que estabas a punto de escoger?-

Lily lo miró interrogante.

-Susan y Emily me dijeron…que tu ultimátum era porque ya tenías quien iba a ganar, solo necesitabas…-

-Corroborarlo.- terminó Lily.

En las cocinas…

-¡Lo voy a matar!- gritó Emily siendo detenida por Remus.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Susan acercándose a los chicos pero fue detenida por una mano fuerte.

Susan volteó interrogante topándose con la mirada gris de Sirius.

-¿Sabes?- le susurró el chico.- Ya quería hacer esto.- y sin más la besó.

Remus volteó su mirada hacia sus amigos y los encontró besándose. El licántropo picó el hombro de su novia anónima y la chica volteó molesta, estaba pensando cómo matar a James por soplón. Y sin embargo se quedó muda.

-¿Chicos?- susurró Emily atrayendo la mirada de la pareja.

-Yo…-susurró Susan.

Emily decidió dejar eso para después.- Vean esto…James se le está declarando.-

En la cena…

-Veo que estás bien informado.- Dijo Lily en al cena, ajena a todo lo que se estaba dando en la cocina.

-Era parte del plan, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Lily no dijo nada.

-Bueno.- habló James.- No es necesario que me lo digas, si no quieres, pero yo si tengo algo que decirte…antes de que tomes tu decisión final.-

-James…-habló Lily un tanto arrepentida.

-Escúchame.- exigió el chico. Se paró de su asiento y se hincó a un lado de Lily, ésta se giró y James pudo tomar sus manos.- desde siempre has sido muy linda conmigo, una gran amiga aunque nunca lo hayamos sido…yo, siempre te he estimado Lily, aunque te haya gritado tantas cosas, e incluso insultado…-

Lily sintió cómo se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-Siento mucho le haber hechizado a Emily, siento mucho haber espantado todas tus citas, el arruinarte las tareas, las navidades e incluso las vacaciones, (incluyendo ésa vez que pinté tu cuarto como al de un payaso y cuando llené tu casa de neblina e hice que las escaleras desaparecieran y que tus flores tiraran polvos estornudo) el haber puesto pociones en los slytherins, el haberte insultado y haberte pedido a gritos que salieras conmigo…el que te haya hecho enojar tanto que te hice ir a la enfermería, el haber desaparecido todos tus libros e incluso el haberte encerrado en un aula por cinco horas conmigo y esclavizarte a ver cómo jugaba con la snitch, siento mucho también el que Myrtle te ataque cada vez que te ve y el hecho de haberte creado la fama de una niña engreía, caprichosa, egoísta, vanidosa, sabelotodo, amargada…-

-No sabía lo de vanidosa.- interrumpió Lily.

-Bueno.-dijo James.- ése también.-Y tan arrepentido estoy, que siento el haberme vengado de Snape por el solo hecho de que lo trataras mejor a él que a mí.-

James hizo una pausa. Ybbo le pasó un vaso con agua. James tomó de él.

-Por eso Lily…aunque sé que no soy perfecto, y que tal vez he fracasado tratando de llevar al pie de la letra tu lista…a pesar de que soy imperfecto y lo de los elfos bailarines, quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser más que el James arrogante y egocéntrico el cual su cuello apenas puede sostener su cabeza.-

-James.- susurró Lily con lágrimas en los ojos y se soltó de las manos de James.- Ya…yo ya…- la chica suspiró con fuerza.- Yo ya envié las listas con el resultado…con el elegido.-

La mirada del chico se entristeció.

Había fracasado.

-Ya deberían haber llegado a sus dueños.- aclaró Lily con voz muy baja.

-Y… ¿y quien fue?- preguntó James con temor.

-¡Perdóname James!- susurró Lily soltando una lágrima.- Yo…tienes razón, tenía un fin en especifico, un chico en especifico…todo esto fue en plan para…para, ¡para saber qué tanto estaba dispuesto hacer por mi!-

James la miró dolido.

-¿Así que fue un juego?-

-¡Si!- dijo Lily.- Jamás pensé que llegara a tal magnitud y que tú…tú me pidieras una lista…jamás pensé que lastimaría a una de mis mejores amigas…lo siento.-

-¿Dónde está mi carta?- preguntó James. El silencio se volvió denso. Lily miró sus manos.

-Decidí decírtelo yo misma.-

Lily se paró de su asiento y James del piso.

Lily acercó sus manos al rostro de James y retiró los lentes.

-Nunca los vuelvas a usar.-sonrió Lily entre lágrimas.- Nunca… y recuerda James, tú eres una persona valiosa así como eres…-

-¿Pero quién es el elegido?- preguntaron a la vez todos junto con James.

Lily sintió una opresión en su pecho.- Yo…yo solo quería estar segura de que fuera el correcto, verás…yo siempre le he gustado, pero tenía miedo…y ahora…ahora sé que puedo estar con él.-

James sintió celos de aquél chico.

-Perdóname James, en verdad…si no hubiera sido tan tonta no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto.-lloró Lily.

-¿Pero quién es?-

Lily suspiró profundo.

-El chico se llama…se llama…James Potter.-

Y tras esto parecía que algo había hecho explosión, tanto en las cocinas como en el corazón de James.

De pronto una manada de chicos salió de la cocina gritando cosas ininteligibles e impronunciables o tras cosas que o se pueden repetir, mientras que James miraba a Lily sin poder creérselo.

-¡NUNCA NOS LO DIJISTE!- gritó Susan histérica.

-¡Mala amiga!- gritó a su vez Emily.

-¡Todo por una tontería!- se quejó Sirius.

-¡Tanta pérdida de tiempo!- dijo Remus.- ¡Yo quería perder mi segundo nombre!-

Peor James y Lily estaban ajenos a todos los reclamos. James pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Lily y lentamente la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Entre ellos dos, los reclamos no existían, ni siquiera el hecho de que a James, Sirius lo jalaba de la camisa tratando de despegarlo de Lily de quien parecía estar pegado con cola loca.

Cuando se separaron, James no pudo más que abrazarla.

-Y tú.- le dijo Emily a Susan.- No sé de que te quejas si ya eres novia de Black.-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Lily igual de sorprendida que James.

-Tú no hables.- espetó Susan a Lily.- Mira quién habla.-

Lily sonrió culpable.

-¿Así que besuqueándote con March, eh?- preguntó Remus con picardía.

-¿Y tu con Emily, no?-

-¡Eso no te importa!- respondieron ambos chicos.

-Está más que claro.- habló James.- Se traen algo.-

-¿Y qué más da?- alegó Emily.

-Si, ¿qué más da?- repitió el castaño.

-Así que lo aceptas.-se burló Sirius.- Remus y Emy sentados en un árbol be-san-do-se-

-Se quieren y no son novios.- cantó Susan haciendo un extraño baile, Ybbo se le unió y Krochinín apareció con una bebida.

-¡Salud!- gritó el elfo.

-¡Se besan y no son novios!-siguió cantando Susan.

-¡Se hacen el amor y no son novios!-cantaron Sirius y Susan a la vez.

-BASTA LOS DOS.- gritó Emily mientras Remus le pegaba un codazo a Sirius.

Pero ya lejos de allí…sin que se dieran cuenta…estaban James y Lily.

-Qué vacío está todo.- comentó Lily quien iba tomada de la mano de James.

-Creo que todos están de luto porque los rechazaste.-

-Ya.-dijo Lily.

-¿Así que los lentes son horribles?- preguntó James.

-Demasiado.-corroboró Lily tomando los anteojos de la mano de James. Eran unos lentes de montura redonda negros (como lo que años después utilizaría Harry Potter).- Jamás dejaré que un hijo mío use esto.- y tras esto, los tiró.

-¿Lily?-

-¿Si?- respondió la pelirroja.

-Te quiero.-

-Yo más.-dijo Lily.

-De hecho.- corrigió James.- Yo más…sufrí mucho por ti.-

-Entonces, ahí dejémosla.-dijo la chica.

-¿Lily?- volvió a preguntar James soltando la mano de la chica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily risueña mirándolo.

Y con voz potente y cría James dijo-Ya sabía que te gustaba Evans, tarde o temprano pasaría…morías por ser mi novia.- y salió corriendo.

Cuando Lily reaccionó su cara se volvió roja y gritó:

-¡Potter ven aquí!-

-¡Si me alcanzas!- gritó James.

-¿No ves que me puede suceder algo?- gritó la chica.

James con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y la alzó en brazos.

-Bueno, Evans, tienes que admitirlo…morías por besarme y estar así conmigo.-

-Lo mismo digo Potter.-sonrió Lily.

Y se unieron en un beso.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Fin! a tan solo 12 días para que cumpla dos años. Espero, hayan quedado satisfechos con este final. James siempre fue el objetivo de Lily, así que como les dije, todo era más sencillo de lo que parecía. Ah, conste que fue un chap más largo. Muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que lean este final pidiéndoles dejen muchos r/r. Les agradezco en especial a los que me acompañaron desde un principio, sin ustedes, jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí. ¡Los amo y hasta en otro fic!

**Caro**: Grax por el r/r jeje, y bueno, la idea de Emily no fue tan genial. Y sí, James es para Lily, siempre. Espero este final (si, acabó) te haya gustado. Bss.

GinnyPotterW

3-sptiembre-2006


End file.
